


Miraculous Heroes

by EchoOfSilence



Series: Quantum Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sequel, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati quattro anni da quando Ladybug e Chat Noir hanno sconfitto Papillon, riportandolo dalla parte del bene.<br/>Ma una nuova minaccia giunge a Parigi e i due eroi non sanno se stavolta riusciranno a fermarla...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, altri  
Genere: azione, mistero, romantico  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?  
**Wordcount** : 1814 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
Introduzione: Sono passati quattro anni da quando Ladybug e Chat Noir hanno sconfitto Papillon, riportandolo dalla parte del bene.  
Ma una nuova minaccia giunge a Parigi e i due eroi non sanno se stavolta riusciranno a fermarla...

 

  
**Prologo**

Secoli fa, furono creati sette gioielli magici che donavano dei poteri fantastici: I Miraculous.  
Durante la storia, questi gioielli sono stati usati dagli eroi per salvare l’umanità.  
Due di questi erano più potenti degli altri: gli orecchini della coccinella, con il potere della creazione; e l’anello del gatto nero, con il potere della distruzione.  
La leggenda dice che a colui, che avrebbe avuto entrambi i gioielli, sarebbe stato donato il potere assoluto.  
Solo una persona, in tutta la storia, ha cercato di prendere i due potenti Miraculous: Papillon, il possessore del Miraculous della farfalla.  
Ma, quattro anni or sono, Ladybug e Chat Noir hanno fermato il loro nemico e l’hanno riportato dalla parte del bene.  
  
  
Plagg sbadigliò sonoramente, mentre ascoltava Nuru raccontare loro qualcosa che sapevano benissimo: «Non è per rovinarti la storia…» mormorò, sistemandosi meglio contro la scatola vuota di Camembert e allungando una zampetta all’interno, alla ricerca di qualche pezzetto superstite di formaggio: «Ma c’eravamo anche noi.»  
«Ssssh!» intimò Weiji, il kwami del Miraculous della tartaruga, osservando male il felino nero: «Adesso c’è la parte più interessante.»  
Plagg fissò il kwami verde, sperando che non dicesse sul serio: davvero voleva stare a sentire Nuru raccontare la storia che avevano vissuto non poco tempo fa?  
«Quale?» commentò l’esserino nero: «Quella dove narra di come Ladybug e Chat Noir hanno scoperte le relative identità, si sono innamorati – cioè lo erano già l’uno dell’altra, ma troppo idioti per capire che si amavano a vicenda – e si sono messi insieme?»  
«No! Me l’hai rovinata!»  
«Stai scherzando, vero?»  
Nuru sospirò, osservando Plagg e Weiji iniziare a litigare e scosse il capo: «Speravo fosse una cosa carina, ritrovarsi e commentare ciò che è successo quattro anni fa…» mormorò, sedendosi accanto alla kwami della coccinella che ridente osservava gli altri due.  
«Beh, come idea non era male. Ma conosci Plagg, non è tipo da cose come questa.»  
«E Weiji prende sempre tutto sul serio.»  
Si voltarono entrambi, giusto in tempo per vedere il kwami verde lanciare pezzi di lattuga contro il felino nero, che rispondeva a suon di formaggio: la kwami rossa rise, scuotendo il capo: «Però è bello sapere che siamo in pace, che la mia protetta e quella di Plagg stanno vivendo il loro amore felici e contenti…» si fermò, sospirando: «Tutto è perfetto!»  
  
  
Fu osservò i quattro kwami: Plagg e Weiji stavano litigando come loro solito, Nuru cercava di placare gli animi e Tikki li osservava tranquilla.  
Da quanto non vedeva quei piccoletti tutti assieme? Tanto tempo.  
Con un sospiro, si voltò verso il grammofono, al cui interno era nascosto lo scrigno dei Miraculous: tre kwami mancavano all’appello, tre Miraculous che aveva donato a giro per il mondo.  
Perché, se aveva imparato una cosa fondamentale nei suoi centonovant’anni, era che il Male non riposava mai.  
  
  
L’aeroporto di Charles De Gaulle era febbricitante: turisti che arrivavano nella capitale francese, turisti che se ne andavano, altri che erano solo di passaggio, altri ancora erano giunti fin lì per lavoro.  
Quel luogo era pieno di vita.  
E lei era giunta in quel luogo con una missione.  
«Pensi sia una buona idea?» le domandò una vocina, mentre un musetto giallo faceva capolino dalla sua borsa.  
«Miko! Potrebbero vederti!» esclamò la ragazza, guardandosi attorno.  
La folletta gialla ridacchiò, ritornando nel suo antro: la ragazza sbuffò, ricordando di come la kwami era uscita da una strana scatola nera, che aveva trovato nella sua camera, qualche tempo fa; legata dalla magia a un pettinino a forma di ape, Miko le aveva detto di essere un Kwami e che le avrebbe donato dei poteri.  
Da quel giorno era diventata Bee, paladina della giustizia e del bene.  
E per la giustizia e il bene era giunta fino a Parigi.  
Perché la sua nemica era lì.  
E lei l’avrebbe fermata.  
  
  
Sorrise, osservando la calca di gente che affollava la pista da ballo, sotto il balcone vip che aveva prenotato per quella sera; sentì le mani della sua compagna scivolargli sulle spalle, mentre il profumo costoso gli arrivava alle narici: sapeva benissimo cosa voleva lei.  
Era bello e lo sapeva.  
Era ricco e la sua partner lo sapeva.  
Si portò il bicchiere colmo di liquore e lo buttò giù in un sorso, voltandosi poi verso la sua partner:  «Che strano ciondolo…» commentò la donna, facendo scorrere le dita laccate di rosso sul ciondolo che teneva al collo.  
«E’ un ciondolo magico.» dichiarò lui, sorridendole e allontanandole le mani dal monile, baciandole uno a uno i polpastrelli: «Dentro c’è un folletto che mi fa trasformare in un supereroe.»  
«Come Ladybug e Chat Noir?»  
«Esattamente come loro.» dichiarò, sorridendo convinto: «Ma io sono più bello di Chat Noir. E più potente.»  
La donna rise, gettando la testa all’indietro e, quasi sicuramente, pensava che lui stesse scherzando.  
Non sapeva quanto distante dalla realtà era.  
  
  
Sospirò, mentre il suo datore di lavoro avanzava verso di lui, pronto all’ennesima strigliata: non poteva dirgli che aveva capito male l’ordinazione. Era a Parigi da parecchio tempo ormai, abbastanza per aver imparato le basi della lingua e non fare un errore scemo come quello di capire pesce per acqua.  
Il proprietario del ristorante si fermò davanti a lui, alzando la testa per fissarlo negli occhi: tentennò, come faceva sempre di fronte a lui.  
Essere grandi e grossi aiutava ogni tanto.  
«Dimmi cosa devo fare con te!» esclamò il suo capo, portandosi il pollice e l’indice alla base del naso: «Dimmelo. Perché io non so più cosa fare!»  
  
  
Il kwami della volpe la osservò: «Perché sei voluta venire a Parigi?» le domandò, mentre la ragazza si appoggiava al balcone del piccolo appartamento che aveva preso in affitto.  
«Non lo so. Sentivo di dover venire qua.»  
«Sentivi di dover venire qua?» la parafrasò il kwami, soppesando poi quelle parole e rimanendo in silenzio.  
«Sì, Vuxi. Era come se qualcosa mi stesse chiamando.»  
  
  
Era così strano ritrovarsi da sola nel terrazzino della sua camera, pensò Marinette mentre si accomodava meglio sulla sdraio e osservava il cielo notturno di Parigi: Notre Dame illuminava la notte, imponendosi nel panorama parigino.  
Tikki era andata a una specie di ritrovo fra Kwami.  
Chat – o meglio Adrien – non sarebbe venuto a trovarla, poiché anche Plagg era a quel ritrovo.  
Quella sera era tutta per lei, per Marinette.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul blocco da disegno che teneva in mano, osservando i vestiti che aveva disegnato in quella serata di solitudine: avrebbe dovuto effettuare qualche modifica qua e là ma, tutto sommato, le piacevano.  
Quasi quasi avrebbe convinto qualcuno ad accompagnarla a comprare le stoffe per poterli cucire.  
Ovviamente quando avrebbe concluso il disegno.  
Il suo cellulare vibrò, distraendola dai suoi piani: si allungò, prendendo l’apparecchio abbandonato sul tavolinetto di legno e sorrise alla vista del mittente: Dì la verità, ti manca quel meraviglioso e sensualissimo gatto nero che sa come rendere bollenti le tue notti.  
Arrossì, rileggendo il messaggio: sapeva sempre come sorprenderla, anche dopo quattro anni che si conoscevano e nonostante il fatto che aveva imparato a placare i tentativi di seduzione di quel gatto nero.  
Beh, tentativi placati finché non aveva scoperto che dietro la maschera nera c’era l’amore della sua vita.  
Un nuovo vibro l’avvisò di un nuovo messaggio.  
Oh oh. Il gatto ti ha forse mangiato la lingua?  
  
  
Adrien ridacchiò, abbandonando il cellulare sul ripiano di marmo del lavabo e osservando il proprio riflesso allo specchio: i capelli biondi erano sparati in tutte le direzioni, come ogni volta che usciva dalla doccia. Afferrò l’asciugamano bianco, frizionando la testa e aspettando una risposta dalla sua principessa.  
Perché, era sicuro, che dopo il momento d’imbarazzo iniziale, gli avrebbe risposto pan per focaccia.  
Era questo che adorava di lei: sapeva essere estremamente timida e, allo stesso tempo, audace.  
Finì di asciugare i capelli con la salvietta, osservando poi il cellulare: non gli aveva ancora risposto.  
Possibile che, questa volta, era riuscito a zittirla?  
Sorrise e prese il telefono, aprendo il registro delle chiamate e selezionando poi il numero della ragazza: rimase in linea un po’, prima che lei rispondesse – quasi sicuramente aveva dovuto cercare il coraggio per rispondergli –: «Salut, Marinette.» la salutò innocente, come se non avesse spedito nessun messaggio.  
Che poi non è che fosse chissà cosa quel messaggio, avrebbe potuto fare di peggio se ci si fosse d’impegno.  
La sentì respirare profondamente e poi iniziare a balbettare qualcosa:  quattro anni di conoscenza lo avevano reso un perfetto traduttore degli sproloqui senza senso di Marinette.  
Rimase ad ascoltarla, poggiato contro il lavabo e osservando i piedi scalzi contro le mattonelle scure del pavimento: «Pensavo che la mia lady non si scandalizzasse per così poco…» commentò alla fine, quando la ragazza ebbe finito di balbettare quello che stava dicendo.  
«Ladybug non si scandalizza.» bofonchiò la voce femminile all’altro capo del telefono: «Marinette sì.»  
Adrien alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando: ancora non capiva perché si ostinava a dire che Ladybug e lei erano diverse.  
«Sai, dovremmo lavorare su questa tua tendenza a sminuirti.» mormorò, dirigendosi verso la porta e passando in camera sua: «Visti i nostri genitori, dovrei essere io quello con poca autostima.»  
«Tranquillo, ce l’hai per tutti e due.»  
«Beh, in fondo dove si può trovare un altro come? Bello, intelligente, sexy…»  
«Rompiscatole, fin troppo sicuro di sé...»  
«Sono purr-fetto. Che posso farci?»  
Adrien ascoltò la risata di Marinette, lasciandosi andare sul letto: «Questa è vecchia, Adrien.»  
«Ma sempre d’effetto.»  
«Se ne sei convinto tu.»  
«Hai appena riso, Marinette.» la riprese lui, sorridendo e osservando l’enorme finestra della sua camera.  
«Non è vero!»  
«My lady, non pensavo fossi una bugiarda!» dichiarò, ascoltando poi un borbottio confuso dall’altra parte della linea: «Hai riso al mio gioco di parole, che può essere vecchio ma efficace. Fine.»  
«No.»  
«Sì.»  
«No.»  
«Marinette…» mormorò tranquillo, chiudendo gli occhi: «…sai cosa succede alle coccinelle bugiarde?»  
«Non sono più fortunate?»  
«No, vengono punite dal gatto nero.» dichiarò, lasciando intendere doppi e tripli sensi con quella frase.  
Mmh, dal vivo avrebbe reso di più, perché ci sarebbero stati sguardi e postura ad aiutarlo, nonché un certo contatto fisico.  
Vabbè, ormai era andata così.  
Marinette respirò profondamente e balbettò il suo nome, facendolo ridacchiare: «Cosa ti stai immaginando, piccola coccinella pervertita?» domandò innocente.  
«Io?» strillò la ragazza all’altro capo: «Sei tu quello che…»  
«Ho forse detto qualcosa io?» Ghignò, mentre la immaginava cercare qualcosa con cui accusarlo e non trovando niente: alla fine lui aveva detto solo una frase innocente: «Beh, my lady, dovrei andare a dormire: sai com’è, domattina c’è scuola…» si fermò, sorridendo e buttò l’ultima battuta prima di chiudere la chiamata: «Ah, mi raccomando, nei tuoi sogni porno, preferirei stare sopra.»  
«Adrien!»  
  
  
Parigi.  
La capitale della Francia.  
Per tanti anche la città dell’amore.  
Alzò il bicchiere di vino bianco, osservando la Tour Eiffel attraverso il liquido e sorridendo, mentre rimaneva comodamente distesa sulla chaise longue: «Il luogo perfetto per ampliare la mia collezione…» dichiarò, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra e sorridendo.  
  



	2. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di ogni cosa, mi scuso se causerò malesseri con la lettura di questo capitolo: non era intenzionale, davvero!  
> Quasi sicuramente ho reso Adrien OOC (Out of Character), anzi ne son assolutamente certa ma mentre scrivevo...non so, sentivo la presenza di Chat Noir alle spalle che mi diceva come far muovere la sua versione everyday.  
> Marinette...beh, stranamente devo ancora imparare a usarla (e dire che mi sono sentita subito affine a lei, dalla prima volta che l'ho vista), per quanto riguarda Gabriel...giuro, io volevo farlo serioso e tutto d'un pezzo, ma ogni volta che scrivevo una scena con lui ripensavo a quel flop flop e a quel brrrr, e quindi è venuto fuori quel che è venuto fuori.  
> E ora qualche piccola informazione random: il liceo Louis-le-grand esiste veramente a Parigi ([qui](http://louislegrand.org/) potrete trovare il sito della scuola) e anche il Balajo (per il sito cliccate [qui](http://www.balajo.fr/)) citato da Nino. Sì, sono talmente malata che mentre scrivevo, cercavo informazioni e...beh, ero fissa con google maps aperto!  
> Per finire, volevo ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno letto e/o commentato il primo capitolo!

**Titolo** : Miraculous Heroes  
**Personaggi** : Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, altri  
**Genere** : azione, mistero, romantico  
**Rating** : NC13  
**Avvertimenti** : longfic, what if...?  
**Wordcount** : 3.430 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
Introduzione: Sono passati quattro anni da quando Ladybug e Chat Noir hanno sconfitto Papillon, riportandolo dalla parte del bene.  
Ma una nuova minaccia giunge a Parigi e i due eroi non sanno se stavolta riusciranno a fermarla...  
**Note** : Prima di ogni cosa, mi scuso se causerò malesseri con la lettura di questo capitolo: non era intenzionale, davvero! Quasi sicuramente ho reso Adrien OOC (Out of Character), anzi ne son assolutamente certa ma mentre scrivevo...non so, sentivo la presenza di Chat Noir alle spalle che mi diceva come far muovere la sua versione everyday. Marinette...beh, stranamente devo ancora imparare a usarla (e dire che mi sono sentita subito affine a lei, dalla prima volta che l'ho vista), per quanto riguarda Gabriel...giuro, io volevo farlo serioso e tutto d'un pezzo, ma ogni volta che scrivevo una scena con lui ripensavo a quel flop flop e a quel brrrr, e quindi è venuto fuori quel che è venuto fuori.  
E ora qualche piccola informazione random: il liceo Louis-le-grand esiste veramente a Parigi ([qui](http://louislegrand.org/) potrete trovare il sito della scuola) e anche il Balajo (per il sito cliccate [qui](http://www.balajo.fr/)) citato da Nino. Sì, sono talmente malata che mentre scrivevo, cercavo informazioni e...beh, ero fissa con google maps aperto!  
Per finire, volevo ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno letto, inserito in una delle liste e commentato il primo capitolo!

 

  
**Capitolo 1**

Adrien canticchiò, finendo di vestirsi e osservando il kwami nero che, completamente stravaccato sulla scrivania, osservava il soffitto: «Avete fatto le ore piccole, ieri?» chiese, afferrando un bracciale di cuoio intrecciato, poggiato sul comodino e allacciandoselo al polso destro: teneva particolarmente a quel monile, dato che era stato il primo regalo di Marinette.  
Il primo regalo che Marinette aveva fatto, con le sue mani, per lui.  
«Weiji…»  
«Ah. Pensavo che le ore piccole le facevi con Tikki. Non hai una specie di cotta per la kwami di Marinette?»  
Plagg issò la testa, sgranando gli occhi e fissandolo torvo: «Io non ho nessuna cotta per Tikki.» dichiarò l’esserino nero, alzandosi e svolazzando fino alla scatola di Camembert poggiata sul tavolino da caffè, davanti la TV: «Sei contento. Fin troppo contento.»  
«Dici?»  
«Quanto hai tormentato quella poveretta, ieri sera?»  
«Ho semplicemente chiamato la mia ragazza, ieri sera.» sentenziò Adrien, poggiandosi con la spalla contro l’armadio e osservando il suo kwami: «Non mi sembra che si dica tormentare.»  
Plagg tenne lo sguardo fisso sul suo umano, mentre apriva la scatola e prendeva un triangolo di formaggio: «Giochi di parole?»  
«Solo uno.»  
«Battutine alla Chat?»  
«Qualcuna.»  
«Consolazione alla Adrien?»  
«Mmmh…» il biondo incrociò le braccia, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «No, quello no.»  
Il kwami addentò il formaggio, masticandolo lentamente: «Per caso ha finito la chiamata con “Adrien!”?» domandò, cercando di imitare una voce femminile e facendo ridere il ragazzo.  
«Solo perché ho chiuso la chiamata, altrimenti mi avrebbe rimproverato. Alla Ladybug, per essere precisi.»  
«Ok. Hai tormentato quella povera ragazza.»  
Il sorriso di Adrien si accentuò, mentre si spostava e indicava il giubbotto al kwami: «Andiamo, Plagg. Devo ancora fare colazione.» dichiarò, prendendo la borsa e aspettando che il felino nero si nascondesse in una tasca. Uscì dalla camera e velocemente scese le scale, raggiungendo la sala da pranzo; aprì la porta, osservando suo padre seduto capotavola con il tablet davanti: da quando Papillon era stato smascherato e poi sconfitto, suo padre aveva fatto un esame di coscienza e lentamente stava cambiando, ritornando il genitore che Adrien conosceva.  
Il padre che era stato finché c’era stata anche sua madre.  
«Buongiorno.» esclamò, entrando e salutando il genitore con la mano: Gabriel alzò lo sguardo, annuendo e tornando poi al suo lavoro.  
Beh, il cambiamento era lento.  
Però almeno ora consumavano i pasti insieme e, Adrien n’era certo, aveva visto il genitore sorridere ogni tanto; quando poi Marinette andava a trovarlo, suo padre era sempre il perfetto padrone di casa e, alle volte, lo aveva visto parlare appassionato con Marinette su qualche collezione o stilista.  
Si mise seduto, sorridendo alla cameriera che prontamente gli servì il caffè caldo: «Quella camicia non è mia.» dichiarò suo padre, mettendo da parte il tablet e osservando l’abbigliamento del figlio.  
«No, è una Marinette Dupain-Cheng originale.» dichiarò orgoglioso Adrien, lisciando la stoffa bianca con delle sottili linee grigie: Marinette aveva talento e a lui piaceva indossare gli abiti che la ragazza gli confezionava, anche perché era un modo per incoraggiarla a continuare su quella strada.  
Gabriel annuì, continuando a osservarlo e studiando il capo d’abbigliamento, quasi sicuramente valutandolo con l’occhio critico da stilista di fama mondiale: «Sta migliorando.» dichiarò compiaciuto, piegando leggermente le labbra in un sorriso.  
«La tua futura nuora sarà presto tua rivale.» dichiarò Adrien orgoglioso, bevendo un sorso di caffè: «Di nuovo.» precisò, ricordandosi di quando Papillon e Ladybug erano nemici giurati.  
«La mia futura nuora sarà l’erede della mia maison.»  
«L’importante è che sia tua nuora.»  
Gabriel fissò il figlio, scuotendo la testa: «Fattela sfuggire e ti akumatizzo, figlio.»  
  
  
Fu strinse il cuscino, mentre il sogno di quando era un giovane guerriero sfumava alla luce del giorno: ricordava perfettamente il giorno in cui aveva dovuto dire addio a quella bella fanciulla, perché il sacerdote del tempio gli aveva affidato la custodia dello scrigno dei Miraculous.  
«Maestro, maestro!»  
«Sì, tornerò da te…» mormorò l’anziano, afferrando Weiji e portandoselo verso il volto: il kwami verde sbarrò gli occhi, osservando le labbra dell’umano farsi sempre più vicine al suo musetto.  
«Maestro! Maestro! Maestro, si svegli!»  
Fu aprì gli occhi, osservando il kwami: «Weiji, che stai facendo?»  
«Cosa stava facendo lei, maestro!»  
L’anziano scosse il capo, mettendosi seduto e osservando il folletto della tartaruga: «Lasciamo perdere.» dichiarò, cercando di ricomporsi: «Cosa è successo? Perché mi hai svegliato?»  
«Ho appena avvertito l’energia del Miraculous dell’ape.»  
Fu sbatté le palpebre, fissando il kwami e poi il grammofono sul mobile, poco distante da lui: «Ma non l’avevo dato a una ragazza in America?»  
«Maestro?»  
«Ha un’aura negativa?»  
«No, maestro. Ma avverto anche i Miraculous del Pavone e della Volpe.»  
Fu si massaggiò il mento, iniziando a camminare per la stanza: «Pessimo segno, pessimo segno.»  
  
  
Marinette sbadigliò, avanzando verso la scuola con Alya: «Hai dormito poco stanotte?» le chiese l’amica, mentre metteva il cellulare nella borsa; la mora osservò il movimento stizzito che aveva accompagnato il gesto e sospirò: a quanto pare la ragazza aveva di nuovo litigato con Nino.  
Cosa che succedeva almeno una volta alla settimana.  
«Nino?» chiese, cercando di sviare dalla domanda che le era stata rivolta: aveva passato gran parte della notte con gli occhi aperti, a ripensare alle parole di Adrien; quel poco che era riuscita a dormire era stato pieno di sogni…  
Di sogni alla Chat Noir.  
Quando Tikki era tornata poi, l’aveva trovata con il volto completamente in fiamme e, quando la kwami le aveva chiesto il perché, aveva balbettato qualcosa.  
Sinceramente non ricordava cosa avesse detto e cosa la sua kwami avesse capito.  
In ogni caso Tikki l’aveva ascoltata paziente e fatta calmare, come sempre.  
Alya sbuffò, riportandola alla realtà: «Al solito, preferisce andare a fare il dj sabato sera, piuttosto che passarlo con me.» dichiarò la ragazza, alzando le braccia al cielo con un gesto stizzito: «Capisco che lo fa perché gli piace e mette su un po’ di esperienza ma…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo e facendo ondeggiare le ciocche marroni: «Mi piacerebbe stare un po’ con lui, ogni tanto. Con lui da solo.»  
Già.  
In effetti da quando stavano insieme, Alya e Nino erano usciti sempre con Adrien e lei: «Scusa.» mormorò la mora, fermandosi davanti l’entrata della scuola e fissando l’amica: «La prossima volta che Nino invita Adrien gli dirò di dire no.»  
«A cosa devo dire no?» domandò la voce di Adrien, mentre due braccia circondavano la vita di Marinette e la ragazza si ritrovò imprigionata nell’abbraccio forte e sicuro del suo partner: «Buongiorno, mia principessa. Buongiorno, Alya.»  
«Buongiorno anche a te, Adrien “sono il fidanzato perfetto” Agreste.» sbottò Alya, fissandolo male: «E comunque devi dire di no agli inviti del tuo amico, soprattutto quando ti dice: “Ehi, Alya ed io andiamo in quel posto. Volete venire anche tu e Marinette?”»  
«Ah.»  
«Ah cosa, Adrien?» domandò Alya, facendo un passo verso il giovane e fissandolo minacciosa; Adrien spostò le mani sulle spalle di Marinette, trattenendola fra lui e la ragazza: «Non osare farti scudo con la mia amica, Adrien Agreste.»  
«Inventerò una scusa. Giuro.»  
«Sarà meglio per te.» concluse Alya, voltandosi e andandosene a passo di marcia.  
«Il pericolo è passato, mon minou.» dichiarò Marinette, sciogliendo la stretta delle mani sulle sue spalle e voltandosi verso il ragazzo: «L’hai combattuta quando era Lady Wifi e non ti ha fatto paura, ma ora sì?»  
«Ora mi avrebbe ucciso.» dichiarò Adrien, additando la ragazza che entrava nel liceo, aprendo la calca di studenti come se fosse stata Mosé: «Ho avuto paura di morire.»  
Marinette lo fissò male, schiaffeggiandogli l’avambraccio: «E mi hai usata come scudo?»  
«Ero certo che non ti avrebbe ucciso.» dichiarò sicuro Adrien, sorridendole: «Piuttosto, principessa, dormito bene stanotte? Dallo sguardo stanco si direbbe di no. Forse un certo gatto nero ti ha tenuta sveglia?»  
Marinette tenne lo sguardo in quello verde, inclinando poi la testa e sorridendo: «Già, tutta colpa di un gattaccio nero.» dichiarò, avvicinandosi e posando l’indice sotto al mento del giovane: «Quasi quasi sento Alya se vuole occuparsene lei. Penso ne sarebbe veramente felice.»  
«Marinette.»  
«Adrien.»  
«Adriennuccio!» la voce squillante di Chloe Bourgeois li fece sobbalzare entrambi, mentre la bionda si appropriava del braccio destro del ragazzo e scoccava un’occhiata malevola a Marinette: nonostante lei e Adrien stessero insieme, Chloe continuava a comportarsi come quando erano al collége, dichiarando suo il giovane Agreste.  
«Devo andare a portare i disegni alla professoressa d’arte.» dichiarò Marinette, facendo un passo indietro e ricevendo un’occhiata malevola dal ragazzo: se sperava che non si sarebbe vendicata della notte in bianco, il suo gattino, si sbagliava di grosso.  
«Ci vediamo dopo, Adrien.» lo salutò, facendogli l’occhiolino e voltandosi poi verso la scuola, affrettando il passo: era certa che, appena si fosse liberato di Chloe, Adrien gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
«Non pensi di essere stata un po’ troppo cattiva con Adrien?» domandò Tikki, facendo capolino dalla tasca della giacca e fissando la sua compagna umana: «L’hai abbandonato con Chloe.»  
«Io penso che sia stata malefica. Cattiva. Imperdonabile.» dichiarò la voce del biondo, facendo sussultare Marinette: «Hai abbandonato il tuo ragazzo.» sbottò Adrien, afferrandola per la mano e costringendola a fermarsi nel giardino interno della scuola: «Ti sembra una cosa da fare?»  
«Come hai fatto a…?» iniziò Marinette, venendo interrotta da un cenno del capo del ragazzo; seguì la direzione indicata e osservò Chloe avvinghiata al braccio di un ragazzo dai capelli scuri.  
«Chi è?»  
«Non conosci Rafael Fabre?»  
«Il modello?»  
Adrien annuì, posandole una mano sulla schiena e invitandola a proseguire verso attraverso il giardino, verso l’ala più interna dell’edificio: «Ho posato qualche volta con lui, è uno dei nuovi modelli che mio padre ha reclutato quest’anno.»  
«Non sapevo che frequentasse la nostra scuola.»  
«Nemmeno io.» dichiarò Adrien, grattandosi la guancia con l’indice: «Sinceramente, pensavo fosse più grande di me…»  
«Davvero?»  
«Adrien Agreste!» esclamò una voce maschile, facendo voltare i due: Rafael Fabre li aveva raggiunti con Chloe ancora avvinghiati al braccio: «E’ davvero piccolo il mondo.»  
«Come va, Rafael?»  
«Molto bene.» dichiarò il moro, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, mentre lo sguardo grigio si posava su Marinette: «Ho il piacere di conoscere…»  
«Marinette. La mia ragazza.» affermò secco Adrien, fissando l’altro: «Non sapevo che frequentavi il Louis-le-Grand.»  
Rafael abbozzò un sorriso, senza staccare gli occhi da Marinette che, sotto quello sguardo, si era avvicinata ad Adrien, come se lui potesse nasconderla: non le piaceva essere fissata in quel modo, per niente. Era uno sguardo troppo indagatore, troppo attento.  
Troppo tutto.  
«E’ stata una decisione improvvisa.» dichiarò il moro, spostando lo sguardo su Adrien: «Adesso devo andare, questa graziosa testolina bionda mi ha promesso di farmi vedere un po’ di cose.» concluse, posando poi lo sguardo nuovamente sulla mora: «E’ stato un piacere, Marinette.»  
«Mio, non di certo.» dichiarò Marinette, dopo che i due si furono allontanati un poco, fissando le schiene del modello e di Chloe.  
«Se lo conosco un po’, penso che Chloe gli mostrerà un po’ di cosette. E non saranno solo della scuola.»  
«Cosa?»  
Adrien abbozzò un sorriso: «Niente, niente. Mia dolce innocente lady.» mormorò, posandole una mano sulla testa e scompigliandole i capelli: «Avevi detto che dovevi portare dei disegni alla professoressa d’arte, giusto?»  
  
  
Gabriel Agreste osservò i modelli della nuova linea, posti sui macchini: «Quel rosso non va bene, voglio una tonalità più scura. A quello manca la trina attorno al bordo e lì…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo e avvicinandosi a un cappotto: «La tonalità di beige non va bene e il taglio è sbagliato.»  
Natalie appuntò tutto sul tablet, sistemandosi poi gli occhiali: «Per la festa devo prenotare solo due posti?»  
«Festa?»  
«L’apertura della settimana della moda.»  
«Tre posti, Natalie.» dichiarò Gabriel, voltandosi verso la segretaria: «Sono certo che Adrien vorrà far partecipare Marinette.»  
«D’accordo.» dichiarò la donna, segnando il tutto: «Per la signorina Dupain-Cheng devo far preparare qualche abito della linea Agreste?»  
«Vai da lei e informati se ha qualche modello adatto.» mormorò Gabriel, studiando il cappotto che aveva appena bocciato: «Se ce l’ha, consegnalo ai nostri sarti. Cancella l’appunto sulla tonalità di beige, Natalie. Però voglio un taglio più trasversale.»  
«Sì, signor Agreste.»  
«Gabriel Agreste!» esclamò una voce femminile, facendo voltare i due verso la porta: alta e slanciata, completamente vestita d’oro e con i capelli perfettamente acconciati, questa era la nuova arrivata.  
Gabriel la studiò da dietro le lenti, mentre si avvicinava maestosa e regale, allungando una mano verso di lui: «Sono Willhelmina.»  
«Dovrei conoscerla?» domandò l’uomo, sistemandosi le lenti e fissando la sua segretaria.  
Willhelmina rimase immobile, con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra dipinte di rosse: «Le piace scherzare, vedo. Sì, dovrebbe conoscermi: sono Willhelmina, la stilista del marchio Coeur.» si presentò la donna, assottigliando lo sguardo: «Un marchio che fa concorrenza con il suo, Agreste.»  
Gabriel annuì, voltandosi poi verso Natalie: «Appunti sui vestiti, inviti e informati per la signorina Dupain-Cheng.»  
«Sì, signore.» dichiarò la segretaria, seguendo il suo datore mentre usciva dalla stanza a grandi passi, lasciando lì la stilista rivale.  
  
  
«Andiamo, bro! Non puoi abbandonarmi!»  
Adrien poggiò sul vassoio il piatto, che l’inserviente della mensa gli aveva offerto, voltandosi poi verso Nino: «Non ti sto abbandonando. E poi, amico, vai con Alya.»  
«Appunto. Non puoi lasciarmi solo con lei!»  
«Ma state insieme da cinque anni!» sbottò il biondo, scuotendo il capo: «Cosa vuol dire che non posso lasciarti solo con lei?»  
Nino sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo e prendendo il suo piatto dall’inserviente, posandolo sul vassoio e facendolo scivolare in avanti: «Alya ce l’ha a morte con me perché sabato sera la lascio sola.» iniziò a spiegare, afferrando due pagnotte dalla cesta in vimini: «Ti ricordi di quell’aggancio in quella discoteca…»  
«Il Balajo?»  
«Esatto, bro.» Nino annuì con la testa, sorridendo: «Ecco. E’ un aggancio importante, insomma.»  
Adrien assentì, sollevando il suo vassoio e voltandosi verso la mensa, cercò con lo sguardo Marinette e la trovò seduta con Alya, non molto distanti: «Immagino che non possiamo sederci con loro, vero?» domandò, indicando con un cenno del capo le due ragazze.  
«Vuoi come amico un uomo morto?»  
Il biondo sospirò, indicando due posti vuoti abbastanza vicini: «Lì?»  
«Sei il mio bro per questo!» dichiarò esultante Nino, dirigendosi verso le sedie libere e facendo sospirare Adrien, che lo seguì: «Comunque, ti dicevo: Alya ce l’ha a morte con me per questa storia. Se venerdì vado a vedere il film da solo con lei…» si fermò, scrollando le spalle: «Nella migliori delle ipotesi mi castra, nella peggiore mi uccide.»  
«Se veniamo anche Marinette ed io, quello succederà a me.» sbottò Adrien, infilzando la pasta e sbuffando: «Seriamente, andate a vedere il film, parlate e vi chiarite.»  
«Amico, non sono te: di sicuro dirò qualcosa che non devo dire, Alya s’incavolerà e…» Nino si fermò, portandosi una mano alla nuca e togliendosi il berretto rosso che indossava: «Mi ucciderà. Lo so. E’ matematico, garantito al 100%.»  
«Ma no! Sono certo che andrà tutto alla grande!» Il biondo si allungò sul tavolo, dandogli una pacca sul braccio: «Fidati! Sei il mio migliore amico, no? Saprai risolvere questa situazione.»  
«Adrien?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Dimmi la verità, bro. Tu vuoi rimanere da solo con Marinette. Vero?» domandò il moro, fissandolo serio: «L’hai finalmente convinta a fare quel passo e scommetto che venerdì è l’unico giorno, perché uno dei due a casa libera. Ho indovinato?»  
C’erano solo due cose che poteva fare: assentire alla storia che Nino aveva tirato dal nulla oppure fargli capire che voleva solo il suo bene, facendogli passare un po’ di tempo con Alya.  
Solo due cose…  
Adrien avrebbe scelto la seconda opzione, senza dubbio.  
Chat invece…  
Sorrise, poggiandosi alla schiena e incrociando le braccia sulla pancia: «Che posso dire?» mormorò, alzando le spalle e guardandosi poi indietro, in modo da osservare la schiena di Marinette: «Finalmente ce l’ho fatta!»  
Annotare: Marinette non deve sapere assolutamente nulla o mi legherà con il suo yo-yo in una vasca piena di coccodrilli.  
Assolutamente nulla.  
Il suo amico annuì, allungando la mano chiusa verso di lui: «Sono fiero di te, bro.» dichiarò contento, mentre Adrien allungava il proprio pugno e colpiva quello dell’amico.  
Sì, se Marinette lo avesse scoperto, l’avrebbe sicuramente ucciso.  
  
  
La giornata si era conclusa senza tanti problemi: Nino aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa per tutto il giorno – forse pensava che il Grande Progetto di Venerdì, così ribattezzato dal ragazzo, era una sorpresa per Marinette – e lui era ancora vivo.  
Alya avrebbe avuto il suo appuntamento in solitaria e lui sarebbe rimasto in vita.  
Perfetto.  
Tutto assolutamente perfetto.  
Nemmeno tutta la sfortuna di Chat Noir poteva rovinare quella perfezione.  
Finì di lavarsi i denti e si preparò a una notte di sonno meritato: scuola, lezione di scherma e set fotografico nella stessa giornata non andavano bene.  
Sbadigliò, spegnendo la luce del bagno ed entrando in camera sua, senza notare la figura vicino alla finestra: «Dobbiamo parlare.» dichiarò una voce decisa femminile, facendolo sobbalzare.  
«Ma porc…» sbottò Adrien, voltandosi verso la finestra e osservando la sua partner che, a braccia conserte, lo fissava: «Ladybug?» domandò, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla tuta rossa a pois neri: «Marinette! Avvisa quando entri in casa d’altri.»  
La ragazza lo fissò, sciogliendo poi le braccia e ordinando al suo kwami di liberarla dalla trasformazione: «Sei nei guai.» cantilenò Tikki, volando fino alla scrivania e sorridendogli, mentre veniva raggiunta da Plagg.  
«Come faccio a essere nei guai, se non ho fatto nulla?» domandò Adrien alla kwami, voltandosi poi verso la ragazza che, ancora ferma vicina alla finestra, lo fissava con il volto in fiamme.  
Nino.  
A quanto pare aveva detto qualcosa.  
«Ti posso spiegare…» iniziò, ma subito venne investito da una raffica di parole senza senso – le uniche che captò con un significato erano gattaccio, maniaco e qualcosa su un certo uso del suo bastone allungabile. L’arma di Chat Noir, per la precisione, non l’altro bastone –; fortunatamente aveva imparato a gestire quegli attacchi e, velocemente, si avvicinò alla ragazza, stringendola fra le sue braccia.  
«Non pensare di cavartela con così poco, Adrien Agreste.» sbottò Marinette, alzando il volto e fissandolo irata.  
Ottimo!  
Approfittando dell’occasione, Adrien abbassò il volto e sfiorò le labbra della ragazza con le proprie,  sorrise soddisfatto e le fece l’occhiolino: «Cosa dicevi, my lady?» le domandò, chinando il viso per la seconda e dandole un secondo bacio, sentendola rilassarsi un poco fra le sue braccia: «Ho cercato di salvarmi oggi, davvero. Solo Nino ha inteso in una certa maniera e…» Con il viso nascosto contro di lui, Marinette urlò piena di frustrazione, mentre lui continuava a cullarla fra le braccia, dondolandosi: «Non c’è niente di male, principessa.»  
«Hai una minima idea di cosa ho dovuto…» iniziò la ragazza, ma un boato la interruppe: entrambi si girarono verso la finestra, osservando il palazzo vicino a quello degli Agreste e, poi, la figura imponente e illuminata della Tour Eiffel: «Fumo…» mormorò Marinette, indicando la voluta nera davanti il monumento.  
Adrien annuì, voltandosi e correndo fuori dalla camera, seguito a ruota da Marinette, giungendo fino allo studio di Gabriel: suo padre aveva qualche problema a dormire, quindi sicuramente sarebbe stato lì. Bussò, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Marinette e attese l’invito a entrare: «Una domandina veloce veloce.» iniziò, non appena fece il suo ingresso nella stanza: «Per caso hai akumatizzato qualcuno?»  
Gabriel si tolse gli occhiali, massaggiandosi il setto nasale e facendo spaziare lo sguardo ai due ragazzi: «Marinette, buonasera.»  
«Buonasera, signor Agreste.»  
«Volevo farti i miei complimenti per la camicia di Adrien…» iniziò Gabriel, alzandosi e superando la scrivania: «Anche se gli avrei dato un taglio un po’ diverso, soprattutto al collo…»  
«Sì, ok.» sbottò Adrien, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Akuma. Persona. Per caso hai mandato qualcuna delle tue farfalline nere a giro per Parigi?»  
Gabriel Agreste spostò lo sguardo sul figlio, allungando poi un braccio e facendo notare il kwami della farfalla, completamente addormentato sul divano dello studio: «No.»  
  
  
Le corse fra i tetti di Parigi le mancavano, decretò Marinette, mentre lanciava il suo yo-yo e usava un comignolo come attracco: corse in avanti e si lanciò nel vuoto, lasciando andare il comignolo e afferrando con la sua arma magica un altro: «Secondo te cosa può essere successo?» le domandò il suo compagno, fermandosi e osservandola atterrare.  
«Spero sia solo un incidente…»  
Chat Noir annuì, osservando davanti a sé e sorridendo: «Beh, sono certo di una cosa.» dichiarò, allungando il braccio e indicando qualcosa davanti a sé: «Io non mi metto a cantare Let it go, anche se quello è uscito da Frozen.»  
L’eroina seguì la direzione indicata e si ritrovò a bocca aperta: grosso, tanto grosso e fatto completamente di ghiaccio.  
Quasi sembrava il bestione che era presente nel film che Chat Noir aveva citato.  
Ok, senza il quasi.  
«E quello da dove salta fuori?»


	3. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonatemi. Davvero perdonatemi, ma le scene di battaglie e combattimenti non fanno per me: infatti fa schifo. Infatti mi sto mangiando le mani perché ho deciso di fare una storia dove ci sono scene di combattimento. Tante scene di combattimento. Sono scema, c'è poco da fare.  
> Passando ad altro: quella che canticchia Chat all'inizio è Let it go nella sua versione francese e... uhm. Fanno una veloce comparsata i possessori dei Miraculous dell'Ape e del Pavone. A parte ciò, penso di aver smadonnato non so quante volte contro Google maps mentre scrivevo (Sì, per muovermi meglio dentro Parigi, scrivo con Google Maps aperto!) e basta. Rimane solo da ringraziare chiunque legga e mi regala un piccolo commento sia qui che sul gruppo Miraculous Ladybug - Italia: sono piccole perle preziose che mi fanno felice e mi spronano ad andare avanti! Grazie di tutto cuore!

**Titolo** : Miraculous Heroes  
**Personaggi** : Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
**Genere** : azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
**Rating** : NC13  
**Avvertimenti** : longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 2.578 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Perdonatemi. Davvero perdonatemi, ma le scene di battaglie e combattimenti non fanno per me: infatti fa schifo. Infatti mi sto mangiando le mani perché ho deciso di fare una storia dove ci sono scene di combattimento. Tante scene di combattimento. Sono scema, c'è poco da fare.  
Passando ad altro: quella che canticchia Chat all'inizio è Let it go nella sua versione francese e... uhm. Fanno una veloce comparsata i possessori dei Miraculous dell'Ape e del Pavone. A parte ciò, penso di aver smadonnato non so quante volte contro Google maps mentre scrivevo (Sì, per muovermi meglio dentro Parigi, scrivo con Google Maps aperto!) e basta. Rimane solo da ringraziare chiunque legga e mi regala un piccolo commento sia qui che sul gruppo Miraculous Ladybug - Italia: sono piccole perle preziose che mi fanno felice e mi spronano ad andare avanti! Grazie di tutto cuore!

 

**Capitolo 2**  
Il tenente Roger aveva pensato che tutta quella cosa di mostri e roba sovrannaturale fosse finita quattro anni fa, quando il misterioso Papillon era scomparso nel nulla: certo, Ladybug e Chat Noir aiutavano ancora le forze dell’ordine, ma in compiti più tranquilli come la cattura di quel criminale o la salvezza dei civili quando succedeva qualche incidente.  
Insomma, erano quattro anni che Parigi non aveva niente di anomalo.  
Fino a quella sera, quando dal nulla era comparso quel colosso di ghiaccio e aveva iniziato a distruggere tutto.  
L’uomo si tolse il berretto, grattandosi la nuca e osservando la barricata fatta di volanti e transenne: di certo non avrebbe fermato il bestione, ma l’avrebbe rallentato fino all’arrivo dei due supereroi.  
Sospirò, osservando i suoi poliziotti sparare contro l’essere di ghiaccio, senza sortire nessun effetto, mentre questo avanzava minaccioso: «Libérée, Delivrée» canticchiò una voce maschile e un’ombra nera atterrò su una delle due volanti vicino al tenente Roger, voltandosi poi verso l’uomo sorridendo: «Je ne mentirai plus jamais…»  
«Chat, ti prego.» sospirò Ladybug, saltando sul tetto dell’altra volante e sorridendo al poliziotto: «Non temete, siamo arrivati.»  
«Ladybug, Chat Noir.» mormorò Roger, mettendosi il berretto e fissando i due eroi speranzoso: adesso sarebbe andato tutto a posto. Quei due avrebbero fermato il colosso di ghiaccio e la città sarebbe stata al sicuro: «Vi stavamo attendendo.» dichiarò, riprendendo la sicurezza di un ufficiale.  
«Lasciate che ci pensiamo noi al ghiacciolino.» dichiarò Chat, saltando giù dall’auto e mettendo mano al suo bastone, fermandosi quando notò che Ladybug non l’aveva seguito: «My lady?»  
«Tenente Roger, potrebbe chiedere ai suoi di allontanarsi? Non vorrei venissero coinvolti nello scontro.»  
«Certamente, Ladybug.»  
L’eroina sorrise, raggiungendo il suo compagno e mettendo mano allo yo-yo: «Andiamo a scaldare la situazione, Chat?»  
«Non aspettavo altro, my lady!» dichiarò il giovane, allungando il proprio bastone e saltando per aria, ruotò poi l’arma e colpì il colosso sul muso, senza sortire nessun effetto; Ladybug lanciò il proprio yo-yo verso un lampione e lo usò come leva per issarsi, liberò velocemente il filo e colpì anche lei il nemico, fallendo miseramente.  
«Un tipo tutto d’un pezzo, eh?» commentò Chat, mentre atterrava insieme alla compagna: «Come minimo se lo invitano a una festa è capace di raggelare l’ambiente. L’hai capita questa? Raggelare!»  
«Chat, ti prego…»  
Il colosso ruggì, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi: «Ehi, era carina come battuta!» sbottò l’eroe nero, additando il nemico.  
«Penso che anche a lui non sia piaciuta.»  
«My lady, ciò mi ferisce.»  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo il capo divertita: «Puoi provare a rallentarlo? Colpendolo magari, invece di farlo arrabbiare con i tuoi giochi di parole?»  
Un sorriso mefistofelico piegò le labbra del giovane: «My lady, io non colpisco. Io cataclismo forte.» dichiarò sicuro Chat Noir, invocando poi il nome del proprio potere e correndo verso il colosso di ghiaccio: lo toccò con la mano che aveva il potere della distruzione e gli mandò in mille pezzi una delle gambe. Balzò indietro, osservando l’enorme essere crollare miseramente a terra e cercare di acciuffarlo, mentre Chat effettuava un nuovo balzo e si metteva distanza di sicurezza.  
«Io cataclismo forte?» ripeté Ladybug, scuotendo il capo: non era il momento per pensare alle battute di Chat. Lanciò in aria il suo yo-yo, pronunciando ad alta voce il nome del proprio potere magico e dal nulla apparì un oggetto, che sarebbe servito alla vittoria di quello scontro: «Un punteruolo?»  
«Lo scaliamo?» domandò Chat, tornando al suo fianco e osservando l’oggetto fortunato: «Seriamente, il Lucky charm mi lascia perplesso alle volte. Ok, no: quasi sempre.»  
La ragazza lo ignorò, per quanto gli era possibile, e si guardò attorno, cercando qualche indizio su come usare quell’arnese: alla fine, con un particolare gioco di angoli con i lampioni e il bastone di Chat, la soluzione si creò davanti a lei: «Chat, colpiscilo.»  
«Ho sempre sognato giocare a golf.» gongolò il giovane, impugnando il bastone a mo’ di mazza e colpendo il punteruolo, osservandolo mentre colpiva prima il lampione alla loro sinistra e poi, di rimbalzo, quello alla destra, andando a conficcarsi nella fronte del colosso, che cercava miseramente di raggiungerli: l’incrinatura, partendo dalla fronte, si sviluppò per tutto il corpo del bestione e, con un ultimo ruggito di sconfitta, si frantumò in mille pezzi.  
«Ehm. Lo abbiamo ucciso?» domandò Chat, osservando ciò che era rimasto del colosso: «Ma non era una persona come tutti gli altri?»  
«A quanto pare no.» mormorò Ladybug, avvicinandosi e studiando il ghiaccio: un piccolo pezzo captò la sua attenzione, si chinò allungando la mano verso il cristallo nero che risaltava fra quelli bianchi: «Che cosa è?»  
«Distruggetelo!» ordinò una voce autoritaria, facendo voltare i due eroi verso la figura di un vecchietto che li fissava attentamente: «Distruggetelo o quell’essere tornerà come nuovo entro breve.»  
Ladybug fece ondeggiare il suo yo-yo e colpì il cristallo nero, osservandolo sbriciolarsi e poi, come polvere, vennire portati via dal vento; la ragazza si voltò nuovamente verso l’anziano signore che, in camicia hawaiiana e bermuda, risaltava nella notte parigina: «Ma lei…»  
«Ti ricordi ancora di me?» domandò l’uomo sorridendo alla fanciulla: «Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per avermi offerto il tuo macaron...»  
«Aspettate. Fermi tutti.» s’intromise Chat, fissando il vecchietto e poi la sua compagna: «Quello ha assaggiato il tuo macaron?»  
«Ho paura a chiederti cosa intendi con macaron.»  
Chat sbatté le palpebre, osservando Ladybug mentre la sua bocca si allargava in un sorriso che non prometteva niente di buono: «My lady, io sono un gattino innocente…»  
«Innocente dove?» sbottò la ragazza, indicandolo: «Con tutta quel ben di dio in mostra con questa roba nera…» si fermò, sgranando gli occhi e portandosi le mani alla bocca, mentre sentiva le guance farsi fuoco.  
«Ooooh.» mormorò Chat, sorridendo lascivo e avvicinandosi alla sua compagna: «Quindi è questo che pensa la mia coccinella pervertita?»  
«Io non ho detto niente.» biascicò Ladybug, incrociando le braccia al seno e infossando il mento: «E comunque fra il completo di Chat Noir e quei maledetti jeans dell’ultimo set…»  
«Stai pensando a voce alta.» cantilenò il biondo, ridacchiando quando vide le guance della ragazza diventare rosse quanto la sua maschera: «Ehi, maestro Miyagi.»  
«Mi chiamo Fu.»  
«Mi ricordo anch’io di lei.»  
  
  
Il mostro era stato sconfitto.  
Appollaiata sul tetto di uno degli edifici che si ergevano davanti Champs de Mars, Bee aveva osservato i due eroi parigini sconfiggere il mostro: aveva sentito parlare di Ladybug e Chat Noir e aveva voluto vederli in azione, capendo subito che erano come lei.  
Anche loro avevano un Miraculous.  
«A quanto sembra siamo arrivati tardi.» commentò una voce maschile dietro di lei, facendola sobbalzare: si librò in aria, voltandosi e studiando il giovane: una tuta blu pavone, molto simile a quella che indossava anche lei, che lo fasciava dal collo fino ai piedi e una maschera dello stesso colore; sui pettorali, risaltava poi il disegno di una coda di pavone.  
Il proprietario del Miraculous blu a quanto pare  
«Interessante, puoi volare.» osservandola mentre rimaneva sospesa a pochi metri da lui: quando era Bee, lei poteva librarsi in volo come un’ape, l’animale del suo Miraculous.  
«E tu chi sei?» domandò studiando il nuovo arrivato, senza avere intenzione di scendere: se fosse stato un nemico si sarebbe potuta dare alla fuga velocemente; se fosse stato un amico…  
Beh, si sarebbe scusata per la poca fiducia accordata.  
«Puoi chiamarmi Peacock, signorina apetta.»  
«Bee.» mormorò, fissandolo male: «Sei un supereroe anche tu?»  
«Supereroe…» mormorò Peacock, massaggiandosi il mento e sorridendo divertito: «Beh, direi di sì.»  
«Lavori con loro?»  
Peacock gettò uno sguardo dietro la ragazza, osservando le figure di Ladybug e Chat Noir che si allontanavano nella notte: «Come dire? Preferisco fare in solitaria.»  
Bee incrociò le braccia al seno: «Sei uno dei suoi servi?»  
Un sorriso piegò le labbra di Peacock che, con fare galante, s’inchinò davanti a lei: «Questo sta a te scoprirlo, signorina apetta.»  
  
  
«Camembert.» esclamò Marinette, mostrando la scatola di formaggio a Plagg che, con espressione contenta, l’afferrò fra le zampette, volando poi fino alla scrivania e accomodandosi accanto a Tikki, che già sgranocchiava i suoi biscotti: «Se sei stanco, non dovresti accompagnarmi a casa.» commentò la ragazza, girandosi verso Adrien, che si riposava sulla chaise longue rosa: la testa era appoggiata al bordo dello schienale, gli occhi chiusi e il corpo completamente abbandonato.  
«Grazie per il camembert di emergenza. Domani te ne porto un po’ per la riserva.» mormorò il biondo, aprendo pigramente un occhio e voltandosi a osservare il proprio kwami che, senza ritegno, aveva iniziato a mangiare il formaggio.  
«Nessun problema.» dichiarò Marinette, sorridendo alla vista dei due kwami che si rifocillavano tranquilli, parlottando tra loro: «Non pensavo che l’avrei usata, comunque. Sembrava ci fosse calma, ultimamente.»  
«Già…» sospirò Adrien, tirando su la testa e sorridendole: «Vieni qui.»  
La ragazza si avvicinò, sedendosi sul bordo della poltrona: «Vuoi parlare di quello strano cristallo che il Maestro Fu ci ha fatto distruggere? Ma tu lo sapevi che era da lui che facevano le loro riunioni i kwami? Tikki non mi ha mai detto dove…»  
Adrien sorrise, afferrando per un polso Marinette e tirandola addosso a sé: «Di questo possiamo parlare domani.» dichiarò, aiutandola a sistemarsi meglio sopra di lui e abbracciandola, notando come le guance le divennero subito di un delizioso rosa: «Volevo parlare dei tuoi pensieri sconci…»  
Marinette arrossì. Tanto.  
Alzò la testa, osservandolo con gli occhi celesti sgranati, mentre iniziò a muovere le labbra a vuoto: «Ca…ah…eh…uh…bl…ml...» il balbettio sconclusionato che seguì il momento di silenzio, fece sorridere maggiormente Adrien, ricordandogli la ragazzina imbranata che non riusciva ad articolare una frase davanti a lui.  
All’epoca aveva pensato che lo facesse perché ancora arrabbiata con lui per la storia del chewingum, poi aveva scoperto che c’era un altro motivo – nettamente più interessante – per quel piccolo problema.  
«Qu-quando mai l’ho detto?» riuscì a dire Marinette alla fine, buttando giù la saliva e osservando il ragazzo, mentre le guance erano passate alla tonalità più accesa di rosso.  
«Mmh. Quando?» si domandò Adrien, accarezzandole il braccio e sorridendo al volto imbarazzato: «Quando mi hai detto che la tuta di Chat Noir ti eccita? E hai tirato fuori anche dei jeans di un set fotografico, se non sbaglio.»  
«Io non ho detto questo!»  
«Ah no?»  
«I-io…»  
Adrien sorrise, stringendo più forte a sé la ragazza e spostandogli i capelli con la mano destra, in modo che il collo fosse libero: «Io faccio sempre pensieri sconci su di te.» bisbigliò, iniziando a lambirle il collo: Marinette si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre poggiava le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo, inspirando profondamente; si accomodò meglio in grembo a lui, piegando la testa di lato e assaporando i baci che, lentamente, salivano verso l’alto, giungendo fino a un punto delicato sotto all’orecchio: «Sempre.» continuò Adrien, prendendo poi il lobo fra i denti e mordicchiandolo leggermente: «Soprattutto, quando sei sopra di me con solo questo addosso.»  
«So-so-sono solo una canotta e un paio di pantaloncini…» mormorò Marinette, inarcandosi, quando sentì le dita fredde di lui risalire lungo la schiena; tenne gli occhi chiusi, stringendosi al giovane e lasciando che continuasse a leccarla e toccarla.  
«Sei talmente deliziosa…» sussurrò il biondo, carezzandole la guancia e portando nuovamente indietro una ciocca di capelli mori, mentre l’altra mano scendeva lungo la coscia in una lenta carezza: «Che vorrei mangiarti.»  
Marinette aprì le palpebre e fissò gli occhi verdi che la guardavano tranquilli e sicuri, mentre una strana tensione s’impadroniva del suo corpo: «Fal…»  
Plagg ruttò sonoramente, facendola sussultare e riportandola alla realtà: rossa in volto scese da sopra di Adrien e chiuse la felpa, nascondendo parte del suo pigiama, come se fosse quello il problema.  
«Plagg, l’educazione…» sbuffò Adrien, alzando gli occhi verso l’alto e issando su anche lui: «Te l’ho detto mille volte: anche se il camembert è buono, non si rutta.»  
«Diciamo che quello era un richiamare l’attenzione su noi due.» sbottò il kwami nero, indicando sé stesso e la sua compagna: «Sembrava che qualcuno si fosse dimenticato di noi.»  
«Come se fosse possibile dimenticarsi di te…» sbuffò il ragazzo, allungando la mano con l’anello verso il suo amico: «Plagg, trasformarmi.» ordinò e un lampo di luce verde-gialla lo avvolse, trasformandolo nuovamente in Chat Noir.  
Con addosso gli abiti dell’eroe parigino, si voltò verso la ragazza e le fece l’occhiolino: «Ci vediamo domattina, my lady?»  
«Eh…ah…s-sì.»  
«E stanotte vedi di dormire. Non mi sembra di averti dato materiale per rimanere sveglia.»  
Marinette si sedette sulla poltrona, alzando lentamente la testa e osservando il ragazzo vestito di pelle nera: «Veramente mi hai dato materiale per rimanere sveglia almeno due mesi.» biascicò, stringendo le mani in grembo.  
Chat si chinò davanti a lei, e prendendole le mani fra le sue, se le portò alle labbra: «Marinette?» mormorò, osservando gli occhi celesti fissarsi nei suoi: «Prima stavi per dirmi di sì?»  
La ragazza arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo e annuendo con la testa.  
«E’ già qualcosa.» mormorò il giovane, baciandole nuovamente le mani e poi issandosi in piedi: «Significa che mi sto avvicinando alla meta.»  
«E pensare che stavi andando così bene…» sospirò Marinette, alzandosi anche lei e scuotendo il capo: «Scusami, penso sia difficile avere a che fare con un’imbranata come me.»  
«Io veramente adoro il tuo essere imbranata: sei così tenera che mi fa solo venir voglia di proteggerti e tenerti al sicuro.» spiegò Chat, incrociando le braccia: «Mentre quando sei Ladybug sei talmente sicura di te, che il mio unico pensiero è “voglio essere schiavo di questa donna”.» si fermò, annuendo con la testa: «Devo avere qualche problema, mi sa.»  
«E te ne accorgi solo ora?»  
«Ti ricordo che hai preso il pacco completo.»  
«L’offerta diceva solo Adrien, Chat Noir è stato aggiunto dopo.»  
«Oh no, principessina.» le intimò Chat, premendole un dito guantato sul naso: «Anche se eri innamorata persa per Adrien – e sono certo che qualche pensierino l’avevi fatto anche su Chat –, quando ci siamo messi insieme già sapevi chi ero, quindi hai preso il pacco completo.»  
«Che affarone!»  
«A-ha! Divertente.» dichiarò il ragazzo, facendole l’occhiolino: «Adesso vado, altrimenti domattina non avrò forze sufficienti per…»  
«Adrien!»  
«…per tenere lontani tutti i tuoi ammiratori. Non so se hai notato che attiri uomini come se tu fossi erba gatta e quelli un branco di gatti drogati!»  
«Non è vero!»  
«Oh sì, fin dal collége ci sono stati Nathanael e Nino; fortunatamente Nino è stato tolto dai piedi perché qualcuno lo ha rinchiuso in una gabbia con Alya.»  
«Devo ricordati che qualcuno, qui presente, aveva spinto Nino a provarci…»  
«Errori di gioventù. Poi c’è Theo, che prima era innamorato di Ladybug ma ho visto come ti ha guardato l’ultima volta che l’abbiamo incontrato.» Marinette alzò gli occhi al cielo, iniziando a spintonare il ragazzo verso le scale: «E l’ultimo è Rafael. L’ho visto lo sguardo che ti ha rivolto e non mi è piaciuto per niente. Per niente.»  
«Per niente?»  
«Già, perché era lo stesso mio di quando t’immagino senza nulla addosso!»  
«Adrien!»  
«O forse solo con quegli slip di pizzo rosso…»  
«Tu…quando…come…Come fai a saperlo?»  
«Alya mi ha mandato un foto, quando siete andate a fare shopping, cara la mia coccinella pervertita.»  
«Voglio morire.»  
«Comunque è meglio dormire e essere in forze per proteggerti da questi cattivi, my lady.» dichiarò Chat, voltandosi e chinandosi per baciarla sulla labbra: «Devo salvare te, salvare Parigi. Un mucchio di salvataggi.»  
«Dura la vita per il supereroe.»  
Chat balzò sulla scaletta, arrivando agilmente alla botola e balzando fuori nella notte: «Non ne hai idea, my lady.» dichiarò, facendole l’occhiolino e chiudendosi dietro lo sportello.


	4. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premetto: Marinette ha un sapore di pazza andante, ma questo perché, a differenza di Adrien, non ha ancora trovato un punto di equilibrio con sé: alle volte prevale Ladybug, alle volte la goffa e imbranata quattordicenne che era. Non vedo l'ora che prenda finalmente coscienza di sé, anche perché inizia a essere stancante avere queste due versioni di lei (in verità mi diverto, ma ha un'aria da pazza potente!) Oltre a ciò: beh, Alya penso abbia dato voce ai pensieri di tutte le ragazze che vedono Chat Noir e ho pensato bene di mettere un piccolo cameo di una ship amata da tanti.

**Titolo** : Miraculous Heroes  
**Personaggi** : Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
**Genere** : azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
**Rating** : NC13  
**Avvertimenti** : longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 3.279 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Premetto: Marinette ha un sapore di pazza andante, ma questo perché, a differenza di Adrien, non ha ancora trovato un punto di equilibrio con sé: alle volte prevale Ladybug, alle volte la goffa e imbranata quattordicenne che era. Non vedo l'ora che prenda finalmente coscienza di sé, anche perché inizia a essere stancante avere queste due versioni di lei (in verità mi diverto, ma ha un'aria da pazza potente!) Oltre a ciò: beh, Alya penso abbia dato voce ai pensieri di tutte le ragazze che vedono Chat Noir e ho pensato bene di mettere un piccolo cameo di una ship amata da tanti.

 

**Capitolo 3**  
«Ma ti rendi conto?» sbottò Alya, alzando la testa verso il cielo e urlando frustrata, attirando l’attenzione degli altri studenti: «Ladybug e Chat Noir sono apparsi ieri sera. Ieri sera. Ed io ero a casa e non ho potuto riprenderli!» Marinette annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e rimanendo in silenzio, mentre l’amica continuava a inveire contro la sua sfortuna: «Un nuovo super cattivo ed ho perso l’occasione! Sai da quanto non aggiorno il Ladyblog? Da mesi, ormai! L’ultimo aggiornamento riguarda quando salvarono le persone di quell’elicottero…»  
«Ma non sei felice? Vuol dire che Parigi era tranquilla.»  
«Sì, è bello questo ma…» Alya fece un gesto stizzito, scuotendo il capo: «Secondo te è tornato Papillon? Anche se mi hanno detto che Ladybug non ha fatto il suo solito rituale.»  
«Il suo solito rituale?»  
«Sì, sai quella cosa che fa con lo yo-yo e cattura quella specie di cosa nera che fa diventare cattivi.»  
«Ah.» la mora si picchiettò l’indice sulle labbra, incapace di rispondere: non poteva dirle che Papillon non centrava niente, in quanto Marinette non poteva saperlo e per il resto…  
Beh, ne sapeva veramente ben poco.  
«Buongiorno, ragazze!» Adrien le salutò, mentre scendeva dalla macchina argentata, che si era accostata al marciapiede e le raggiunse velocemente: «Ho parlato con Nino.» dichiarò subito, notando l’espressione cupa della ragazza: «Avrete la serata tutta per voi e sarà purrfe…voglio dire perfetto!»  
«E’ arrabbiata perché non è riuscita a registrare Ladybug e Chat Noir, ieri sera.»  
«Oh.» il ragazzo annuì, osservando l’amica: «Beh, non è la prima volta che non ce la fai.»  
«Ma era da tanto che non si vedevano in giro.» mormorò mogia Alya, avviandosi verso la scuola, imitata dai due: «Insomma, era tutto tranquillo e bam! Appare questo coso enorme di ghiaccio ed io ero a casa. A casa, capite? Non sono nemmeno potuta uscire e tentare di riprendere qualcosa, perché dovevo controllare mia sorella.»  
«Sono certo ci sarà qualche altra occasione e potrai filmare Chat in tutto il suo coraggio.»  
Alya ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo: «Ciò che voglio riprendere di Chat è quella meraviglia di corpo che si ritrova: sono innamorata di Nino, ma ogni volta che vedo tutti quei muscoli stretti in quella tuta nera…» sospirò sognante, mentre Adrien tossiva imbarazzato e Marinette cercava di non ridere: «Beh, la voglia di legarlo a un letto e fargli cose – tante cose – sale!»  
«D-davvero?» balbettò il biondo, allontanandosi leggermente dall’amica e provando a nascondersi dietro l’altra ragazza, che voltata di lato riusciva a stento a trattenersi dal ridere.  
«Già.» Alya scosse il capo, riprendendosi da quel sogno a occhi aperti: «In ogni caso, sto con Nino e non potrei mai tradirlo. Ok, lo tradirei solo con Chat Noir.» spiegò velocemente, prendendo il cellulare e guardando l’ora: «A proposito, se voglio stare un po’ con lui devo sbrigarmi. Ci vediamo dopo, Marinette.»  
La mora annuì, continuando a mordersi il labbro inferiore e osservando l’amica allontanarsi: «Non è stato bello. Per niente.» sentenziò Adrien, voltandosi e fissando torvo la ragazza: «Potevi dirle qualcosa.» borbottò, colpendola leggermente con il gomito.  
Marinette ricambiò il colpo, scuotendo il capo: «Dovevi vedere la tua espressione: era terrore allo stato puro.» dichiarò, mentre le spalle erano scosse dalle risate trattenute: «Povero piccolo micetto, Alya ti ha spaventato tanto.»  
Adrien le assestò un nuovo colpo con il gomito, provando a fissarla male ma non riuscendoci: «Devo sentire Plagg se può fare qualcosa per il mio costume. Una bella tonaca da prete. Che ne dici?»  
«Non per rovinare i tuoi piani, ma l’ultima volta che siamo uscite, Alya ha visto un gruppo di preti e…»  
«Non voglio sapere cos’ha detto. Seriamente.» mormorò Adrien, scuotendo il capo incredulo: «Nino, accidenti, dovresti farle fare qualche giro sul tuo amico dei piani bassi, invece di andare a fare il dj.» Incapace di trattenersi ancora, Marinette si accucciò, con il corpo scosso dalle risate e il volto nascosto fra le mani: «Marinette?» mormorò Adrien, chinandosi davanti a lei e cercando di scoprirle il viso: «Ti prego, non morire. Ho bisogno della mia adorata lady.»  
«Piantala, allora.» dichiarò la ragazza, schiaffeggiandogli il bicipite e continuando a ridere: «Non potrò più vedere Nino, gli scoppierei a ridere in faccia.»  
«Povero Nino, preso in giro dal suo primo amore…»  
«Guarda che sei tu che lo prendi in giro.»  
«Sempre a sottolineare…» sospirò il biondo, aiutandola a tirarsi su: «Parlando di cose serie, Nathalie mi ha chiesto se questo pomeriggio sei a casa.»  
«Perché la segretaria di tuo padre vuole sapere se sarò a casa?»  
«Beh, è una sorpresa e quindi mi è stato vietato dirti di più, altrimenti verrò akumatizzato.» dichiarò il ragazzo, alzando le spalle con espressione divertita: «Sinceramente non sono molto interessato di vedere la mia versione cattiva.»  
«La tua versione cattiva sarebbe…» Marinette si picchiettò l’indice sulle labbra, cercando di immaginare il ragazzo in versione supercattivo: «Mmmh, Chat Blanc.»  
«Il bianco non mi sta bene.» mormorò il giovane, massaggiandosi il mento: «Comunque pensavo, andiamo dal maestro Miyagi…»  
«Fu, si chiama Fu.»  
«…sentiamo quello che ha da dirci e poi andiamo a casa tua, così Nathalie ti dirà la sorpresa e poi io sarò ricompensato.»  
«Perché dovrei ricompensare te? Se centra Nathalie, e dato che sei stato minacciato, la sorpresa proviene da tuo padre.»  
«Odio il fatto che tu sia così intelligente.»  
«Lo so, sono geniale.»  
«Vola basso, coccinella. E comunque non puoi ricompensare mio padre…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo, mentre un’espressione schifata gli si stampò in volto: «Non voglio nemmeno immaginarlo. Brr. Meglio bloccare tutto e subito. Dicevo: dato che mio padre è off limits, la tua gratitudine dovrà ricadere sul sottoscritto e mi sacrificherò volentieri per la causa.»  
«Oh, povero piccolo Minou. Allora, vuol dire che farò la maleducata e non ringrazierò nessuno.»  
«Ah, no. Mio padre non deve pensare che sto con una ragazza che non sa cos’è l’educazione! No, no, no. Mi ringrazierai a dovere: possibilmente in un modo in cui centrino un letto e noi due. Nudi.»  
«Adrien!»  
  
  
Alya ridacchiò, sedendosi al tavolo e osservando l’amica posare il vassoio del pranzo e fare altrettanto: «Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che quel ragazzino pacato e tranquillo si sarebbe trasformato così?» dichiarò, scuotendo il capo mentre il viso di Marinette diventava rosso: «Alle volte, quando non inizi a balbettare cose senza senso, mi ricordate Ladybug e Chat Noir.»  
Forse perché siamo Ladybug e Chat Noir.  
«E comunque non capisco perché…» Alya si fermò, chinandosi sul tavolo e abbassando la voce, in modo che solo l’altra ragazza potesse sentirla: «Perché…beh, perché non potete farlo. Insomma, state insieme da parecchio tempo, ormai.»  
Marinette sospirò, prendendo la forchetta e iniziando a giocherellare con il cibo nel suo piatto: «Marinette, non c’è nulla di cui avere paura.» iniziò l’amica, allungando una mano e posandola su quella della ragazza: «Imbarazzante? Oh sì, tantissimo, soprattutto le prime volte, ma poi viene naturale.»  
«Per te, forse.»  
«Anche per te, Marinette. Basta che ti lasci andare.»  
Marinette gemette, spostando il vassoio di lato e poggiando il viso contro il tavolo, iniziando un monologo melodrammatico dove si parlava di cadute, incidenti mortali, arresti e ambulanze; Alya l’ascoltò ridacchiando: «Marinette, i tuoi film mentali dovrebbero essere da Oscar: mi spieghi come sei arrivata da una semplice prima volta a un arresto?»  
«Quando si tratta di me tutto è possibile.» sbottò la mora, alzando il viso e guardando l’amica: «Riesco a cadere dappertutto. E la volta che ho preso quel muro in faccia?»  
«Beh, sono certa che Adrien sia assicurato contro il Cataclisma Marinette.»  
«Alya.»  
«Mh?»  
«Guardami.»  
«Ti vedo.» dichiarò la ragazza, infilzando un pezzo di carne e portandolo alla bocca, mentre Marinette afferrava la sua borsa e tirava fuori una rivista di moda, sfogliandola velocemente: «E adesso guarda lui.» ordinò, mettendogli sotto il naso una foto di Adrien.  
«Ok. Lo ammetto: se non fosse il tuo ragazzo ed io non stessi assieme al suo migliore amico, ci proverei.»  
«Non posso. Semplicemente non posso.»  
«Ma perché, Marinette?»  
«Perché io sono io e lui è lui. Finché si tratta di botte e risposte, posso farcela: ho imparato ormai, ma…»  
«Questo discorso non ha assolutamente senso. Marinette, seriamente, hai solo paura e, più che dell’atto in sé, penso tu abbia paura di essere imbranata e goffa.»  
«Come sono sempre.»  
«Marinette, Adrien sa benissimo come sei fatta.» dichiarò dolcemente Alya, sorridendo: «E gli piaci così come sei, anzi è innamorato perso di te! Non lo chiamo il fidanzato perfetto per caso: si vede che ti adora e che farebbe di tutto; quindi non avere paura e lasciati andare.»  
«Tu non dovresti stare dalla mia parte?»  
«Io sto dalla parte di quello che ha più sale in zucca e, strano a dirsi, a questo giro è Adrien.»  
«Grazie tante.» bofonchiò Marinette, avvicinando nuovamente il suo vassoio e iniziando a infilzare la sua carne: «Alya?»  
«Mh?»  
«Davvero Adrien sembra innamorato perso di me?»  
«Giuro, prego che ci sia davvero un nuovo supercattivo e che, come Papillon, mi trasformi in cattiva, così ti apro quella testa per vedere cosa hai dentro!»  
«Quando eri…» Marinette si fermò, osservando l’ombra che era apparsa sul tavolo e voltandosi, incontrando lo sguardo sorridente di Rafael Fabre: il modello sorrise convinto, facendo vagare lo sguardo da lei ad Alya per tornare, infine, su di lei: «S-salve.» balbettò sotto lo sguardo scuro che la studiava.  
«Salve.» dichiarò il ragazzo, afferrando una sedia dal tavolo vicino e sistemandosi al loro: «Allora, stavo pensando di andare a fare un giro, dopo scuola e pensavo che voi due belle signorine mi potreste fare compagnia.»  
«Spiacente, siamo entrambe impegnate.» dichiarò decisa Alya: «E per impegnate, intendo “abbiamo il ragazzo”.»  
«Non sono un tipo geloso.»  
«Tu no.» borbottò la ragazza, spostando lo sguardo dietro al modello: «Ma il tuo collega lì e il suo amico sì.»  
Rafael si voltò, sorridendo ai volti scuri di Adrien e Nino che, fermi in mezzo allo spazio fra i tavoli, lo fissavano: «Ragazzi.» li salutò tranquillamente, alzandosi e rimettendo a posto la sedia che aveva preso: «Beh, signorine, se cambiate idea sapete dove trovarmi.» concluse, facendo l’occhiolino e andandosene come se nulla fosse.  
«Bro.» commentò Nino, osservando il tipo avvicinarsi ad altre ragazze: «Pensavo che queste cose succedessero solo ai tipi come, non anche a quelli come te.»  
«Queste cose cosa, Nino?»  
Il ragazzo si sedette, togliendosi il cappello e grattandosi la nuca: «Beh, Alya…» iniziò il ragazzo, abbozzando un sorriso: «Tu sei tu ed io sono io.» spiegò, indicando prima lei e poi sé stesso.  
«Anche tu?» sbuffò Alya, voltandosi verso Marinette: «Vi siete messi d’accordo per farmi ammattire?»  
  
  
Marinette sospirò, osservando il ragazzo che camminava davanti a lei con passo svelto: era arrabbiato, lo si poteva capire lontano un miglio e ciò era avvalorato anche dal fatto che Plagg aveva deciso di stare nella sua borsetta, piuttosto che nascosto addosso al suo partner; quasi chiamato in causa, il kwami nero si affacciò e la fissò con gli occhietti verdi: «Qualsiasi cosa hai in mente di fare, lascialo stare. Fagliela sbollire, è solo gelosia allo stato puro.» le spiegò velocemente, tornando poi al sicuro e Marinette fu quasi sicura di sentire Tikki dargli del fifone.  
Scosse il capo e, ignorando bellamente l’avvertimento del kwami, accelerò il passo e posò una mano sul braccio del giovane: «Adrien…»  
«Mai nessuno che ascolti il kwami della sfortuna.» sbuffò Plagg, dall’interno della borsetta.  
Il biondo si voltò, fissandola male: «L’avevo detto, no? L’avevo detto! Quel pezzo di…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo e fermandosi in mezzo al marciapiede: «Se non c’era Alya che gli diceva no, che avresti fatto? Avresti accettato, perché non sai dire di no a nessuno, tranne che a me.»  
«Non è vero…»  
«Quante volte ci ho provato nei panni di Chat e mi hai snobbato, eh?»  
«Questo perché…»  
«Ti rispondo io: sempre. Poi arriva quest’idiota e tu non riesci neanche a dirgli no.»  
«Te l’ho detto!» sbottò Plagg, facendo capolino dalla borsa: «E’ geloso! E quando è geloso diventa stupido.»  
«Plagg, vuoi ancora mangiare Camembert?»  
«Ehi, signorino. Vuoi ancora essere l’eroe di Parigi?»  
«Siamo arrivati!» trillò Tikki, mettendo fine a ogni discussione e indicando l’insegna di un centro massaggi cinese: «E lì che dobbiamo andare.»  
«Ma Tikki quello è…»  
«Esatto, Marinette.»  
«Ci siete già state?» domandò Adrien, voltandosi verso la ragazza e studiando sia lei che la kwami.  
«Una volta sola, Tikki si era sentita male e mi aveva detto di portarla da un medico per kwami.» Marinette si bloccò, portandosi una mano alla bocca: «Il vecchietto! Era lui, il medico per kwami!»  
Il ragazzo sospirò, guardando la porta e notando che l’anziano stava facendo capolino dalla porta e li fissava divertito: «Ladybug e Chat Noir. Siete arrivati finalmente.»  
  
  
«Questo caffè fa schifo.» commentò la ragazza, poggiando la tazzina e osservando male il contenuto: «E’ acqua colorata, senza sapore.»  
«Pretendevi di trovare del vero caffè italiano a Parigi?» le domandò il kwami arancio e dalle fattezze volpine, nascosto nella tasca della sua felpa: «Sei stata solo una povera illusa.»  
«Molto divertente, Vuxi.» borbottò l’umana, prendendo il proprio tablet e tornando a studiare il Ladyblog.  
  
  
Fu osservò i due giovani seduti davanti a lui, sorseggiando il thé tranquillamente: «Bella giornata, vero?» domandò, osservando la ragazza abbozzare un sorriso imbarazzato e il suo compagno sbuffare.  
«Perché ovviamente siamo venuti a parlare del tempo…» bofonchiò quest’ultimo, incrociando le braccia al petto e fissandolo.  
«Noto che ho scelto bene il possessore dell’anello del Gatto Nero.» commentò Fu, posando la tazza e sorridendo al giovane: «Sei impaziente come Plagg…»  
«Io non sono impaziente.» borbottò Plagg, volando fuori dal suo nascondiglio e accomodandosi sulla spalla di Adrien: «Non mi piace attendere quando non è necessario.»  
«Quello vuol dire essere impazienti, Plagg.»  
Marinette e Adrien si voltarono verso il grammofono, trovandosi davanti un esserino verde, molto simile a una tartaruga, che li salutò: «Buonasera, sono Weiji.»  
«Il famoso Weiji…» mormorò Adrien, mentre il kwami verde volava vicino Fu.  
«E’ un kwami?»  
«Sì, signorina.» dichiarò Fu, annuendo e mostrando loro il  braccialetto che indossava: «E’ il kwami del Miraculous della Tartaruga.»  
  
  
«Non pensi di stare tirando un po’ troppo la corda?»  
Il ragazzo sorrise, voltandosi verso l’esserino blu, picchiettandogli l’indice sulla testa: «Tu dici, Flaffy?»  
«Io dico.» sbottò stizzito il kwami del Pavone, aprendo la coda e fissando male il suo protetto.  
«Mi sto solo divertendo.»  
«Non dovresti divertirti. Abbiamo una missione da compiere.»  
  
  
Adrien si fermò davanti la vecchia scuola, proprio nel punto esatto in cui, parecchio tempo prima, aveva aiutato un anziano signore a raccogliere il suo bastone: «Sai, non pensavo che quel giorno avrebbe cambiato così tanto la mia vita…» mormorò, fissando la ragazza a pochi passi da lui: «Ero riuscito a scappare di casa e stavo venendo a scuola, Nathalie e il gorilla mi avevano raggiunto, sarei riuscito a entrare, ma poi vidi quel signore e nessuno che lo aiutava…»  
«Anche per me fu lo stesso: ero uscita di casa e c’era questo vecchietto che attraversava con il rosso, stava quasi venendo investito da un auto e…» alzò le spalle, scuotendo il capo: «Fra tutti ero proprio la meno adatta a diventare Ladybug.»  
«Sicura? Secondo me ha fatto una scelta ottima.» dichiarò Adrien, offrendole il braccio e avviandosi poi verso la boulangerie dei genitori della ragazza: «Allora, cosa ne pensi?»  
«Del fatto che, secondo la leggenda che gira attorno ai Miraculous, Ladybug e Chat Noir sono anime gemelle? O riguardo al fatto che tale Coeur Noir vuole avere il potere assoluto e per questo sta cercando i Miraculous?»  
«Dato che abbiamo provato personalmente la questione delle anime gemelle, direi su Coeur Noir.»  
La ragazza sospirò, scuotendo il capo: «Che non c’è mai pace per i supereroi?»  
«E riguardo agli altri Miraculous?»  
Marinette strinse leggermente la presa sul braccio del ragazzo, mentre si fermavano in attesa che il semaforo diventasse verde: «Secondo il maestro Fu dovremmo trovare gli altri.» mormorò, poggiando la testa contro la spalla di lui.  
«Però...» Adrien sospirò, alzando il volto verso il cielo che si stava imbrunendo: «Siamo realisti, guarda cos’è successo a mio padre: chi ci assicura che anche gli altri siano tutti buoni? Seriamente, altre tre persone con superpoteri come i nostri che pensano al bene? E’ possibile?»  
«Noi l’abbiamo fatto.»  
«Sì, ma…»  
«Vediamo come andrà avanti questa storia, ok?»  
«In fondo siamo Chat Noir e Ladybug.»  
«Ladybug e Chat Noir, è differente.»  
«Come desidera la mia signora.» dichiarò Adrien sospirando e portando lo sguardo verso il negozio, notando la macchina argentea ferma davanti: «Andiamo, devi ancora scoprire la tua sorpresa.»  
«Così che potrò ringraziarti?»  
«Oh oh.»  
«Ti dirò semplicemente “Grazie”» dichiarò Marinette, puntandogli il dito contro il naso e attraversando velocemente la strada: «Non quello che pensi tu, gattaccio maniaco.»  
«E’ solo questione di tempo, my lady.» commentò Adrien, superandola e aprendole la porta della boulangerie: «Buonasera, Sabine!»  
«Oh, Adrien!» la mamma di Marinette gli sorrise, avvicinandosi con un vassoio di croissants: «Tom sta facendo un po’ di prove, vuoi assaggiare? Nathalie…» si volse verso la segretaria austera degli Agreste: «…ha dichiarato che quelli al caramello sono i migliori.»  
«Assaggio più che volentieri.» Adrien osservò il vassoio, leccandosi le labbra poi, ricordandosi di un certo evento del passato, si voltò verso Marinette, guardandola serio: «Tu non dire niente. Nulla. Zitta.»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo!» sbuffò la ragazza, superandolo e alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Per quanto intendi rinfacciarmelo ancora?»  
«Mi hai portato via un vassoio di croissants e uno di biscotti. Sono cose che non si dimenticano facilmente.»  
«Ma è successo quattro anni fa!»  
«Buonasera, Marinette.» s’intromise Nathalie, mettendo fine al diverbio e attirando su di sé l’attenzione della ragazza: «il signor Agreste mi ha detto di consegnarle questo, sperando che possa accettare ed essere presente.»  
La ragazza prese la busta bianca che le venne offerta e l’aprì: «Oh…mio…ah…eh..io…cioè…non…io…»  
«Sta dicendo “grazie”, Nathalie.» tradusse Adrien, pulendosi la bocca dalle briciole del croissant e avvicinandosi: «Papà pensava ti potesse interessare…»  
«Interessare? Interessare? L’apertura della settimana della moda è…oooh. Non posso crederci. Ci saranno tutti i più grandi stilisti! Ci sarà Gabriel Agreste!»  
«Ma va?» borbottò Adrien, prendendo un'altra brioche: «Questa a cos’è?»  
«Penso sia alla lavanda.» gli rispose Sabine, studiando il cornetto: «Adrien, ringrazia tuo padre per questo invito.»  
«Presenterò.»      
«Il signor Agreste…» continuò Nathalie, sistemandosi gli occhiali: «Ha chiesto se ha un modello adatto all’occasione, in modo da fornirlo ai sarti della nostra maison e realizzarlo.»  
«Un mio modello? Per la festa?»  
«Sì, possibilmente qualcosa di elegante. Un vestito lungo sarebbe ideale.»  
«Non ho mai disegnato niente del genere…»  
«Sì, invece.» s’intromise Adrien: «Ce n’è uno che va bene.»  
«Che succede?» domandò Tom Dupain, uscendo dal laboratorio del negozio e sorridendo ai presenti: «Adrien! Assaggiato qualcosa?»  
«Ho provato quello alla mela e adesso questo.» rispose prontamente il ragazzo, alzando la brioche che teneva in mano e poi tornando a fissare la ragazza: «Il blocco da disegno, Marinette.»  
«Tesoro, il padre di Adrien ha invitato nostra figlia all’apertura della settimana della moda.» lo informò velocemente Sabine, avvicinandosi al marito e sorridendo, mentre Adrien prendeva l’album e sfogliava le pagine finché non trovò quella che cercava: si allontanò mostrando il modello a tutti e addentando soddisfatto il croissant.  
«Ma è bellissimo, Marinette.»  
«No, questo no.»  
«Perché no?» chiese il ragazzo, avvicinandosi e studiando il disegno: «E’ un abito da sera, no? E poi a me piace.»  
«La schiena. Guarda la schiena.»  
Il biondo osservò il modello: «Ok, è scoperta. E allora?»  
«Non va bene.»  
«Va benissimo.» dichiarò deciso lui, passando il blocco a Nathalie e sorridendo allo sguardo di disapprovazione di Marinette: «Questo.»  
«Adrien, non posso metterlo…»  
«Perché no, tesoro?» domandò Sabine, abbracciando la figlia e sorridendo: «E’ un bel disegno e sono certa che sarai bellissima.»  
«Quello che dico anch’io.» assentì Adrien, osservando il vassoio di croissant: «Nathalie, quali sono quelli al caramello?»  
«Quelli con la granella di zucchero sopra.»


	5. Capitolo 4

 

**Titolo** : Miraculous Heroes  
**Personaggi** : Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
**Genere** : azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
**Rating** : NC13  
**Avvertimenti** : longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 2.764 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Bene, dopo la puntata di ieri...beh, sto ancora venendo a conti fatti con tutto ciò che è accaduto e sul finale (Io necessito della seconda stagione tipo adesso!). Ce la potrò fare, sicuramente. Parlando della fanfiction: in questo capitolo sono presenti due scene che hanno dato il via a tutta la storia: il discorso fra Gabriel e Adrien sul futuro di quest'ultimo (con annessa chiamata a Marinette) e la scena del balcone: sì, tutto è nato da queste due scene, a cui se ne sono aggiunte altre.  
E per stavolta non ho altro da dire se non ringraziare, come sempre, chi mi legge, commenta e inserisce la storia nelle sue liste.

 

  
«Hai dei problemi con il tuo riflesso?» commentò Plagg, osservando il ragazzo che, da una buona manciata di minuti, si osservava allo specchio: «Altrimenti non capisco tutto questo tuo interesse per la tua figura.»  
Adrien sorrise, continuando a fissare lo specchio: quando era uscito dalla doccia aveva dato un’occhiata al suo riflesso, iniziando a valutare con occhio critico i suoi lineamenti, i capelli biondi, gli occhi verdi e il fisico che, le lezioni di scherma e il lavoro da supereroe, avevano reso atletico e muscoloso.  
Certo, non poteva competere con Kim, il suo vecchio compagno di scuola, che aveva fatto dello sport la sua vita, ma neanche sfigurava accanto a lui.  
Il kwami nero si appoggiò al rubinetto, con un’espressione seria in volto: «Che problema c’è?» gli chiese, fissandolo attentamente e attendendo: nessuna battutina, nessuna frecciatina.  
«Nulla.» mormorò Adrien, afferrando la maglietta bianca che aveva poggiato sul lavandino e infilandosela: lo avrebbe preso in giro a non finire, lo sapeva.  
«Ti sei fissato per dieci minuti buoni. Per me c’è un problema.»  
«Prometti di non ridere o fare battute.»  
«E’ come chiedermi di rimanere in astinenza dal camembert.»  
Adrien sospirò, poggiando un fianco contro il mobile del lavabo e incrociando le braccia al petto: «Stavo cercando di capire come mi vede Marinette.» mormorò, chinando il capo e aspettandosi la risata del kwami; dopo un po’, e notando il silenzio protratto, rialzò il capo e osservò l’esserino nero: «Plagg?»  
«Sto cercando di capire se mi prendi in giro o fai sul serio.»  
«Secondo te?»  
Il kwami sbuffò, volando fino al viso del suo partner e studiando anche lui il riflesso: «Di sicuro centra quel tipo che viene a scuola, vero? Beh, secondo me ti vede come una meravigliosa forma di Camembert.» iniziò, incrociando le zampette e socchiudendo gli occhi verdi: «Una di quella marca costosa…»  
«Quella che puzza di più. Ho capito quale. Grazie Plagg, è sempre bello essere paragonato a del formaggio.»  
«Sei tu che me lo hai chiesto.» dichiarò il kwami, alzando le spalle e volando in camera, subito seguito da Adrien che si buttò sulla sedia, gettando indietro il capo e inspirando profondamente, ascoltando i rumori che Plagg faceva, mentre apriva la scatola di formaggio.  
Il bussare alla porta lo fece issare su, pochi secondi prima che suo padre entrasse nella stanza: Gabriel guardò il figlio, poi il kwami nero che mangiava tranquillo il suo formaggio: «Com’è andata la giornata?» domandò l’uomo, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e raggiungendo il letto.  
Adrien lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre il genitore si sedeva sul materasso e rimaneva pazientemente in attesa: «Al solito, più o meno.» mormoròil giovane, allungando le gambe davanti a sé: «Oggi siamo andati a incontrare il maestro Fu, per chiedergli qualcosa sul nemico di ieri sera e a quanto pare c’è tale Coeur Noir che vuole avere i Miraculous. Strano, vero? Questa mania di volere i Miraculous.»  
«Il potere assoluto fa sempre gola.»  
«Dovresti stare attento anche tu.» borbottò Adrien, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e portandosi indietro la frangia bionda: «Possiedi un Miraculous.»  
«Non è un problema che ti riguarda.»  
«Certo, che è un problema che mi riguarda.» sbottò Adrien, alzandosi in piedi e camminando stizzito verso la finestra: «Non sei intoccabile. Dovresti saperlo, ma ovviamente sia mai che ascolti qualcuno all’infuori di te.»  
Gabriel abbozzò un sorriso, prendendo un fazzoletto dalla tasca della giacca: «Non ero venuto qui per litigare.» spiegò, togliendosi gli occhiali e iniziando a pulire le lenti: «Ma prometto che starò attento.»  
«Ecco, bravo.» Adrien annuì, ritornando alla scrivania: «Se volevi sapere come ha preso Marinette l’invito…» si fermò, sorridendo al ricordo della ragazza: «Beh, direi che era felice. Felicissima.»  
«Me lo ha detto Nathalie.»  
«E allora perché sei qui?»  
«Volevo parlare di te.» dichiarò Gabriel, rimettendosi gli occhiali: «Sei all’ultimo anno delle superiori, hai deciso cosa fare?»  
Adrien fissò il genitore, poggiandosi contro la schiena della poltrona: «Ma come? Non hai già pianificato tutta la mia vita?»  
«Dimostro di voler così tanto controllo?»  
«Mi hai tenuto in casa finché non ho avuto i poteri di Plagg per fuggire…»  
«Giusto. Bene. Hai ragione, ho avuto qualche problema con la gestione del controllo.»  
«Solo quale? Vogliamo parlare anche della sicurezza di questa casa?»  
«Parecchi problemi.»  
«Adesso va bene.» sentenziò Adrien, sorridendo soddisfatto: «Riguardo alla tua domanda.» si fermò alzando le spalle: «Sono già Chat Noir, no?»  
Suo padre rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi si alzò: «Spero che sia uno dei tuoi scherzi.» dichiarò, voltandosi verso la porta e raggiungendola in pochi passi: «E che non sia l’unica carriera lavorativa che hai preso in considerazione.» concluse, girando la maniglia e uscendo dalla stanza.  
«Sbaglio o qualcuno è appena stato rimproverato?» domandò Plagg, ingoiando l’ultimo pezzetto del formaggio.  
Adrien sospirò, alzandosi e gettandosi sul letto: che cosa voleva adesso? Dopo aver pianificato la sua vita per così tanto tempo, adesso se ne usciva con quella domanda? Aveva pensato che suo padre avesse dei progetti per lui, che dovesse solo seguire la strada che gli indicava e tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Si girò sulla schiena, osservando il soffitto della camera, mentre allungava una mano verso il comodino e prendeva il cellulare: cercare il numero di Marinette e avviare la chiamata fu un gesto automatico.  
«Adrien?» domandò la ragazza, non appena rispose: «E’ successo qualcosa?»  
«No.»  
La sentì sospirare: «Ti prego, stasera non potrei davvero sopportare i tuoi giochi di parole.»  
«Troppe emozioni nella stessa giornata, my lady?»  
«Sì. Quello che ci ha detto il maestro Fu, l’invito di tuo padre…»  
«Ti stai dimenticando di Alya che vorrebbe stuprarmi quando sono Chat Noir.»  
«Giusto, come potevo dimenticarlo?» la sentì ridacchiare all’altro capo.  
«Che stai facendo?» le domandò, mentre si accomodava meglio sul letto.  
«Niente!»  
«Mh. Voce acuta, risposta veloce. Qualcuno sta nascondendo qualcosa.»  
«Assolutamente niente.»  
«Mh.»  
«Non stavo assolutamente guardando riviste con delle tue foto!»  
Adrien scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo: «Mi spieghi perché devi sbavare sulle riviste quando puoi avere l’originale?»  
«Forza dell’abitudine?» borbottò la ragazza: «E non stavo sbavando!»  
«Certo, certo.»  
«E’ successo qualcosa?» gli domandò nuovamente Marinette, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio: sicuramente la sua mente era al lavoro, pensando quali possibili cause avevano portato a quella chiamata.  
«Volevo solo sentire la tua voce.»  
«Ah. Perché?»  
«Mh. Per ricaricarmi.» risposte tranquillo, socchiudendo gli occhi: «Anche se mi ricarico a modo solo quando ti abbraccio o ti bacio.» le spiegò velocemente, sentendola balbettare una risposta senza senso e rimase ad ascoltare quelle frasi senza senso, sorridendo divertito.  
«Marinette?»  
«S-sì?»  
«Ti amo.»  
Silenzio.  
Troppo silenzio.  
«Marinette?»  
«Ehm, Adrien?» la voce di Tikki gli arrivò attraverso il telefono: «Marinette, ecco…come dire? E’ rossa. Tanto rossa in volto e sta balbettando tantissimo.»  
Il ragazzo rise, scuotendo il capo: «Te la lascio, Tikki.»  
«Va bene, ci penso io! Buonanotte. Adrien. E salutami anche il formaggio-dipendente.»  
Il biondo chiuse la chiamata, alzando lo sguardo verso Plagg che aveva finito di mangiare e lo guardava interessato: «A cosa ho appena assistito? Vero amore?»  
«Ti saluta Tikki.»  
«Oh.» mormorò il kwami, abbassando lo sguardo e grattandosi la testa, con fare imbarazzato, facendo sorridere il ragazzo: «Beh, buona notte Adrien.»  
«Notte, Plagg.» Adrien l’osservò volare fino al suo giaciglio e acciambellarsi come un gatto, mentre lui si alzava e scostava le coperte: il suo cellulare vibrò e, mentre andava a premere l’interruttore della luce, dette un’occhiata ai messaggi appena arrivati.  
  
Ti amo anch’io.  
Scusa se non riesco mai a dirlo.  
  
«Sono un’idiota.»  
«Su, Marinette.» mormorò Tikki, cercando di intrufolarsi sotto al cuscino, che la ragazza teneva sulla testa: «Adrien sa come sai fatta.»  
«Non fate altro che dirmelo tutti: “Adrien sa come fatta”, “Adrien sa”…» borbottò Marinette, mettendosi seduta e osservando imbronciata la kwami: «Questo però non vuol dire che io non sia idiota.»  
«Marinette!»  
«Sì, lo so. Lo so. Dovrei essere più sicura di me.» sospirò la ragazza, prendendo un cuscino e stringendolo al petto: «Solo che non ci riesco, soprattutto quando parla di certe cose o mi dice…mi dice…» si bloccò, mentre il volto le diventò nuovamente rosso.  
«Beh, pensa che è lo stesso ragazzo che hai rifiutato per parecchio tempo.» La ragazza gemette frustrata, nascondendo il volto contro il guanciale e attutendo così i gemiti: «Forse questo non devo dirlo.» mormorò la kwami, sospirando: «Marinette?»  
«Uccidimi, Tikki.»  
«Non posso.» ridacchiò la kwami, avvicinandosi alla ragazza e strusciandosi contro di lei: «E comunque non fai solo figure idiote con lui! Pensa a quanto sei cambiata, da quando non riuscivi neanche a parlargli: adesso state insieme, riesci a parlarci e scherzarci. Certo, alle volte la tua timidezza prende il sopravvento, ma è normale!»  
Marinette si voltò, abbozzando un sorriso: «Grazie, Tikki.»  
  
  
Chat sbadigliò, mentre camminava sul cornicione e osservava il golem, che si divertiva a lanciare vetture: «Dovrebbero creare la legge che i supercattivi non possono attaccare alle quattro di mattina.» bofonchiò, poggiandosi contro un comignolo e osservando il nemico: «Seriamente, ma non poteva rimanere a letto?»  
Ladybug atterrò vicino a lui, allungando una mano e accarezzandogli la testa bionda: «Mai sentito dire che il male non dorme mai?» gli domandò, facendogli l’occhiolino: «Come mai così stanco, mon minou? Hai dormito male?»  
«Beh, se qualcuno evitasse di mandare dichiarazioni d’amore, io mi riposerei tranquillamente.»  
Ladybug rise, scuotendo il capo corvino: «Povero, gattino.»  
«Mi sento preso in giro.» bofonchiò Chat, mettendo mano al bastone e ruotandolo: «Andiamo a sistemare quel cattivone? Sappi che dovrà morire fra atroci tormenti.»  
La ragazza annuì, prendendo lo yo-yo e lanciandolo contro il comignolo della casa davanti a quella dove si erano fermati: «Vorrà dire che ti porterò un po’ di croissant a scuola.»  
«Ehi, è un promessa!» esclamò Chat, balzando in avanti e usando il bastone per arrivare sul tetto opposto.  
«Allora, secondo te dov’è il cristallo nero?» domandò Ladybug, saltando su un altro tetto e raggiungendo il golem, che aveva iniziato a colpire un pullman.  
«Bella domanda. Quel coso è fatto tutto di pietra, mi ricorda Ivan quando era Coeur de pierre.» bofonchiò Chat, accucciandosi e studiando l’avversario: «Provo a distruggerlo con il mio cataclisma? Magari è all’interno come con il bestione di ghiaccio.»  
«Tentiamo.»  
Chat annuì, balzando giù e attivando il proprio potere speciale, correndo poi verso il golem e, schivando una macchina che gli era stata lanciata contro, toccando il nemico, riducendolo in mille pezzi: «Ehi, ce l’ho fatta!» esclamò contento l’eroe, voltandosi verso l’alto e facendo il segno della vittoria.  
Ladybug gioì ma il sorriso si spense, quando vide le pietre riunirsi nuovamente e creare due golem: «Chat, attento!»  
«Cosa? Ehi, ma così non vale!» dichiarò, indicando i due bestioni di pietra e schivando l’attacco del primo: «My lady, che ne dici di vedere qual è l’oggetto fortunato della giornata?» domandò, ritornando al sicuro sul tetto e osservando i due golem che alzavano i pugni contro di lui.  
La ragazza annuì, lanciando in aria lo yo-yo e osservando materializzarsi una corda elastica: «Oh. Bene.» borbottò Chat, incrociando le braccia: «Ora spiegami come sconfiggiamo due golem di pietra con questo, per favore. Sono curioso.»  
«Fammi pensare…» mormorò Ladybug, iniziando a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
«Mai una volta che si materializzasse un carro armato o un bazooka.»  
«Chat!»  
«Sto zitto. Ho capito.»  
La ragazza inspirò profondamente, finché non iniziò a formarsi un piano nella sua mente e, dopo averlo spiegato al compagno, saltò giù e legò un capo della corda a una vettura e poi, mentre Chat li distraeva, la fece girare attorno ai due golem, facendo sì che si scontrassero fra di loro e si distruggessero: «Il cristallo nero! Prima che si moltiplichino ancora.» esclamò il ragazzo, indicando la pietra nera, che la ragazza distrusse con il proprio yo-yo.  
Infine, Ladybug lanciò il lucky charm e tutto tornò alla normalità: «Ora, come la seguirò la lezione di matematica oggi?» domandò Chat, sbadigliando e avvicinandosi alla ragazza: «Ripeto: dovrebbero fare una legge.»  
«Beh, puoi dormire un altro po’ appena tornato a casa.»  
«Vorresti farmi compagnia, my lady?»  
«Sarebbe un po’ difficile spiegare ai miei perché non sono nel mio letto, non credi?»  
Chat alzò le spalle, prendendole la mano e portandosela alle labbra: «Potrei venire io nel tuo letto, allora.» dichiarò, passandole un braccio attorno alla vita e tirandola verso di sé: «Che ne pensi, my lady?»  
Ladybug sorrise, alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi e avvicinando il proprio viso a quello del giovane: «Penso…» momorò, facendogli l’occhiolino e sfuggendo alla sua presa: «…che tu dovresti andare a dormire. Non so se ricordi, ma abbiamo anche fisica oggi.»  
Il ragazzo sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Sai sempre come ferirmi, my lady.»  
«Povero piccolo micetto.» mormorò Ladybug, saltellando verso di lui e baciandolo velocemente: «Ci vediamo dopo, Chat.» esclamò, sfuggendo nuovamente quando cercò di abbracciarla e lanciando il suo yo-yo verso il comignolo, saltando per aria e sparendo dietro l’edificio.  
Chat sorrise, leccandosi le labbra e balzando sul tetto, nella stessa direzione in cui era sparita la sua signora, seguendola fino a casa e balzando sul terrazzino, nello stesso momento in cui la trasformazione si scioglieva: «Devi dirmi qualcosa? Ti sei lamentato finora che avevi poco tempo per dormire.» domandò Ladybug, incrociando le braccia e osservandolo rialzarsi, mentre Plagg planava sulla sdraio esausto.  
Già. Perché l’aveva seguita?  
Doveva smetterla di farsi prendere dall’istinto…  
Affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni della tuta, che usava come pigiama, e abbozzò un sorriso: «Ho parlato con mio padre stasera, cioè ieri sera.» dichiarò, mettendosi seduto per terra, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e osservandola dal basso: «Ha voluto sapere cosa avevo in mente di fare della mia vita.»  
«Adrien…»  
«Ed io non ho saputo rispondergli.» continuò, abbassando lo sguardo e guardandosi le mani: «Ho sempre pensato che avrei dovuto seguire la strada che mi era stata imposta da lui e adesso…» si fermò, osservando la ragazza inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e prendergli una mano fra le sue: il beep-beep degli orecchini lo avvertì che la trasformazione di Ladybug era agli sgoccioli.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il riverbero della luce della trasformazione che si scioglieva: «Alle volte t’invidio, Marinette.» dichiarò, alzando lo sguardo e incontrando il volto senza maschera della ragazza: «Tu sai cosa fare della tua vita, hai già deciso da parecchio tempo. Io…»  
Marinette strinse la sua mano, sorridendo lieve: «Troverai…» si bloccò, scuotendo il capo e facendo ondeggiare le ciocche scure: «Troveremo la tua strada. Io ricevo sempre così tanto da te, stavolta sarò io a dare. Lasciami aiutarti.» allungò la mano libera, carezzandogli la guancia: «Fidati di me.»  
Adrien liberò la mano, facendo scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita della giovane e attirandola verso di sé, socchiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando il respiro leggermente affannato: «Mi sono sempre fidato di te.» mormorò, respirando profondamente e sentendo il tocco delicato delle dita di Marinette fra i capelli.  
Plagg sospirò, osservando i due giovani abbracciati, e scosse il capo: «Vorrei dire qualcosa sul fatto che nessuno mi ha dato del formaggio, ma penso non sia il momento.» dichiarò, voltandosi verso la sua compagna e vedendola annuire soddisfatta.  
  
  
«Ti vedo assonnato.» constatò Gabriel, alzando gli occhi dal tablet e fissando il figlio che girava il caffè e tratteneva l’ennesimo sbadiglio.  
«Succede se un golem impazzito, decide di fare un po’ di casino alle quattro di mattina.» borbottò Adrien, prendendosi il setto nasale tra l’indice e il pollice: fra lo scontro, il discorso con Marinette e il ritorno a casa, praticamente non aveva più toccato il letto: «Tu almeno avevi orari decenti.»  
Il padre sbuffò, scuotendo il capo: «Stavo pensando…» iniziò, mettendo da parte l’apparecchio e congiungendo le mani davanti a sé: «Di riportare il Miraculous di Nooroo a Fu.»  
«E perché?»  
«In questo modo potrebbe trovare un proprietario migliore di me.» sentenziò l’uomo, accarezzandosi la spilla che teneva alla cravatta: «Ne ho parlato con Nooroo, ieri sera.»  
«E che ne pensa?»  
«Non è d’accordo.»  
Adrien sorrise, portandosi la tazzina alle labbra e bevendo il caffè, sperando che l’aiutasse a svegliarsi: «E se finisse in mani peggiori delle tue?» domandò, guardando il padre: «Preferirei sapere il Miraculous con te, piuttosto che preoccuparmi di chi potrebbe usarlo.»  
«Adrien.»  
«Sì?»  
«Vorrei fare qualcosa per aiutarvi, tu e Ladybug.»  
Il ragazzo annuì, posando la tazza: «Tieni al sicuro Nooroo, allora. Se questo fantomatico Coeur Noir vuole i Miraculous, fa sì che non trovi il tuo.» dichiarò, alzandosi dal tavolo: «E ora, se vuoi scusarmi, una certa coccinellina mi ha promesso dei croissants!»  
  
  
«Io non sono d’accordo e anche Adrien.»  
«Lo so.»  
«E allora perché siamo qui?»  
L’uomo non rispose, facendo scivolare lo sguardo dal kwami alla porta che si apriva: «Fu.»  
L’anziano sorrise, annuendo tranquillamente: «Aspettavo una vostra visita.» dichiarò, facendosi da parte e invitandoli a entrare: «Nooroo. Papillon.»


	6. Capitolo 5

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 2.456 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Eh già. Sono di nuovo qua a molestarvi con un nuovo capitolo: era pronto e ho già iniziato a scrivere il successivo, quindi perché lasciarlo a prendere polvere, mi son detta. Chiedo scusa se questo capitolo vi sembrerà caotico perché è nato come un insieme di tante piccole scene, che dicono qualcosina e danno il via a ciò che succederà da ora in poi (o, almeno, questo è il progetto che ho in mente e che sto provando a realizzare!). Come sempre un grazie a tutti coloro che mi recensiscono e mi danno una loro opinione qui, su facebook, dappertutto! Grazie davvero di tutto cuore! 

 

  
«Devo essere sincero…» iniziò Fu, osservando l’uomo sedersi davanti a lui: «Non mi aspettavo una tua visita.»  
Gabriel annuì, portando una mano alla tasca della giacca e tirando fuori la scatola nera che, molti anni prima, aveva trovato sulla sua scrivania: «Sono venuto per restituirle questo.» dichiarò, aprendola e mostrando la spilla all’interno, spingendo poi il contenitore verso l’anziano: Fu fece vagare lo sguardo sulla piccola scatola di legno nero e poi sull’uomo, rimanendo immobile: «Mio figlio mi ha spiegato a grandi linee cosa sta succedendo.»  
«E pensi che rendermi il Miraculous della Farfalla possa servire?»  
Gabriel annuì, mantenendo lo sguardo in quello dell’anziano: «Potrebbe trovare un possessore migliore di me, come fece per quello di mia moglie.»  
Fu annuì, alzandosi in piedi e andando davanti il grammofono che, grazie a un delicato meccanismo, proteggeva lo scrigno dei Miraculous: «Trovare un nuovo possessore, dici?» domandò, accarezzando l’oggetto e abbassando il capo: «Non posso farlo, Gabriel. Oltretutto, possiedo già il Miraculous della Tartaruga. E’ pericoloso per me, anzi no, per tutti che io ne abbia due, proprio per questo, dopo la tua sconfitta, ho fatto in modo di trovare le persone giuste per gli altri Miraculous.»  
«Potrebbe cercare un’altra persona…»  
«La persona giusta, per questo tempo, sei tu. La persona che merita di possedere questo Miraculous adesso è seduta davanti a me.»  
«Io non posso.»  
«Gabriel Agreste, capisco che ciò che è successo in passato ti faccia sentire in colpa e indegno…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo: «Ma sei tu il possessore di quel Miraculous. Solo tu.» Fu si voltò, abbozzando un sorriso: «Proteggi Nuru e aiuta Ladybug e tuo figlio. Questo è il modo in cui puoi redimerti, Papillon: non scappare, ma affronta.»  
  
  
Strinse la borsa che teneva in grembo, osservando la porta della preside della scuola: l’aveva incontrata non appena era arrivata e lo sguardo austero e freddo l’aveva fatta rabbrividire, mentre le indicava una delle sedie poste fuori dalla sua porta, quasi a ordinarle di attendere lì.  
Forza. Puoi farcela.  
Non è niente di che.  
Devi solo entrare, sistemare i moduli del trasferimento e il gioco è fatto.  
Ce la puoi fare ad affrontare il drago. Anzi no: la draghessa!  
Inspirò a fondo, maledicendosi per tutto quel caos che aveva creato nella sua vita: perché starsene tranquilla in America, quando invece poteva andare a Parigi e segnarsi in un liceo? Soprattutto, l’ultimo anno.  
«Ricordalo, lo fai per un bene superiore…» mormorò a se stessa, inspirando profondamente e rilasciando andare l’aria: sarebbe andato tutto bene, si ripeté nuovamente dentro di sé, e faceva tutto ciò per un qualcosa d’importante.  
Un ragazzo entrò nella segreteria, osservandola e sorridendo leggermente.  
Perché quel tipo doveva sorriderle?  
Che voleva da lei? Stava solo aspettando la draghessa!  
Quasi come se si fosse sentita tirare in ballo, la preside aprì la porta e osservò un attimo il giovane: «Monsieur Baudin, la prego di svolgere alla svelta ciò che l’ha portata qui.» dichiarò, trattenendo lo sguardo sul ragazzo che annuì velocemente con la testa; poi la draghessa spostò l’attenzione su di lei: «Madamoiselle Sarah Jonas?» domandò, leggendo uno dei due fogli che teneva in mano.  
«Sono io.»  
Il rumore di passi affrettati la fece voltare verso l’entrata, giusto in tempo per vedere una ragazza poggiarsi contro l’uscio e respirare affannosamente: «E Madamoiselle Lila Rinaldi, immagino.» continuò la draghessa, leggendo il secondo foglio e guardando male la nuova arrivata.  
  
  
«Pegno per il mio gattino preferito.» esclamò Marinette, posando sul banco di Adrien un sacchetto marrone; osservò divertita lo sguardo verde illuminarsi, mentre le dita si muovevano agili sulla busta e aprivano i lembi: «Non dovrei essere il tuo unico gattino?» le domandò il ragazzo, sorridendo divertito, mentre inspirava profondamente il profumo dei dolci.  
Marinette ridacchiò, posando la borsa sul banco: «Ovviamente. Sei il mio gatto signore e padrone.»  
«Questa mi piace.» sentenziò Adrien, osservando l’interno del sacchetto: «Vedi che se vuoi riesci a provarci con me senza tirar fuori lingue aliene?»  
«Co-cosa? I-Io non stavo…»  
«Certo, certo.» la liquidò velocemente Adrien, alzando gli occhi al cielo e poi concentrandosi solo sulle brioche: «Ciao, tesorini miei!»  
«La tua passione per i croissant inizia a diventare inquietante.»  
«Zitta.»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo.» sbuffò la ragazza, scivolando nel posto accanto a quello del ragazzo e iniziando a tirare fuori il tablet e i libri: «Quando avrai finito il tuo rendez-vous amoroso con le brioche, vuoi parlare di quella cosa che mi hai accennato ieri sera?»  
Adrien annuì, mandando giù il boccone: «Stavo pensando di andare in aula informatica dopo le lezioni e studiare un po’ i siti delle università.» dichiarò addentando nuovamente il dolce e divorandolo in poco tempo: «Volevo…mh. Non so. Fare una prima selezione?»  
«Hai almeno in mente un indirizzo?»  
«Ehm. No.»  
«Qualcosa che non vorresti mai fare?»  
«Il medico e qualsiasi indirizzo sanitario.» affermò subito Adrien, prendendo una seconda brioche dal sacchetto: «Sinceramente non mi vedo molto bene con il camice e, comunque, non sarebbe un lavoro adatto a me.»  
«Io con il camice ti vedrei benissimo invece.» sospirò Marinette, mentre la sua mente iniziava a imbastire un film mentale con Adrien medico e protagonista.  
Adrien ridacchiò, scivolando sulla panca e avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio della ragazza: «Sai, per essere una che s’imbarazza subito, hai una mente molto perversa, coccinellina.» attese, osservando le guance della ragazza diventare prima di un tenue rosa e poi, passando attraverso le varie gradazioni, arrivare a un acceso rosso.  
«Tu. Tu…»  
«Io. Io…»  
«Ragazzi!» la voce di Alya li interruppe, facendoli voltare entrambi verso la porta dell’aula: la ragazza entrò trafelata, con il cellulare alla mano e lo sguardo acceso, lo stesso sguardo che aveva quando raccoglieva uno scoop o una nuova notizia: «Non sapete cosa ho scoperto.»  
«Le vere identità di Chat Noir e Ladybug?» domandò Adrien, rimediandosi una leggera gomitata dalla ragazza seduta al suo fianco.  
«E’ Ladybug e Chat Noir.» lo riprese subito quest’ultima, facendolo sorride.  
«Due nuove alunne. Del nostro stesso anno. In classe nostra.»  
«Non mi piacciono le nuove alunne.» sbuffò Marinette, poggiando il viso contro il banco mentre la sua mente navigava nei ricordi, tornando a un’altra nuova alunna con cui aveva avuto a che fare.  
Pessimi ricordi.  
Adrien sorrise, prendendole una mano e stringendola delicamente, tornando a dedicare attenzione ad Alya: «Sai niente di queste ragazze, grande giornalista?»  
«Poco.» dichiarò la ragazza, armeggiando con il cellulare: «Una è americana e l’altra italiana.» dichiarò, venendo accompagna dal gemito strozzato di Marinette.  
Aveva problemi con le nuove alunne italiane.  
  
  
Sarah osservò la ragazza che camminava davanti a lei: alta e slanciata, pelle abbronzata, lunghi capelli scuri che danzavano a ogni passo.  
In una parola: meravigliosa.  
Strinse la cinghia della sua borsa, accelerando il passo e affiancandola: «Non ci siamo presentate, sono Sarah.» dichiarò, abbozzando un sorriso e notando lo sguardo verde dell’altra scivolare su di lei: «Direi di fare fronte comune, visto che siamo entrambe nuove.»  
«Perché no?» dichiarò la mora, allungando una mano verso Sarah: «Lila.»  
Sarah ricambiò la stretta, sorridendo: «Vogliamo aprire le danze?» domandò, indicando la porta aperta dell’aula che la preside – ormai nota come draghessa per Sarah – aveva detto loro; entrarono insieme e la prima cosa che Sarah notò fu i tre al primo banco: un ragazzo, bello come il sole, che teneva la mano a una ragazza dai tratti orientali e, infine, una seconda ragazza dalla carnagione scura; continuò a ispezionare il resto poi degli studenti, notando che di posti liberi ce n’erano pochi e separati.  
Sentì Lila irrigidirsi al suo fianco e Sarah notò che fissava i tre in prima fila: «Vado in quel posto laggiù.» dichiarò, marciando spedita verso un posto vuoto verso la fine dell’aula, senza voltarsi neanche un attimo, seguita dallo sguardo dei tre che avevano attirato la sua attenzione appena entrata.  
Era come…  
Era come se Lila li conoscesse.  
Non sono affari tuoi, Sarah.  
Sarah abbozzò un sorriso e si avvicinò ai tre, vedendo la ragazza mora voltarsi verso il giovane seduto accanto e fissarlo preoccupata.  
Ok, c’era qualcosa sotto.  
E tu devi ignorare tutto.  
Non sono affari tuoi. Fine.  
«E’ occupato quello?» chiese, indicando il banco accanto al loro, ancora vuoto.  
«Se vuoi essere masticata e digerita da Chloe Bourgeois no, fai pure.» dichiarò la ragazza orientale, portando lo sguardo su di lei e sorridendole dolcemente.  
«Marinette…» la riprese il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa e abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Ehi, è vero!» esclamò Marinette, voltandosi verso di lui e fissandolo imbronciata: «Se vuoi il posto accanto ad Alya è libero.»  
«Questo perché la mia migliore amica preferisce sedersi accanto al suo ragazzo.» sentenziò l’altra ragazza che, fino a quel momento era stata in silenzio: «Sono Alya, mentre questi due innamorati qua si chiamano Marinette e Adrien.»  
«Sono Sarah.»  
  
  
Di nuovo quella visione.  
Ogni tanto, quando utilizzava il suo potere, una scena si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi: lui, in piedi sulla cima di un palazzo, e circondato da altre cinque persone.  
Altri cinque portatori di Miraculous: Ladybug, Chat Noir, Papillon, l’apetta e altri due che non conosceva. Per il momento.  
Parigi era distrutta, i monumenti che la caratterizzavano, erano solo un pallido ricordo.  
L’ultima grande battaglia.  
La visione sfumò, come un sogno alla luce del sole, e il suo Miraculous iniziò il lento conto alla rovescia.  
Si adagiò sulla poltrona, attendendo che i cinque minuti passassero velocemente e ripensò allo scontro che aveva osservato quella mattina: prima il colosso di ghiaccio, poi i golem di pietra…  
L’apetta.  
Stavano succedendo troppe cose strane a Parigi, ultimamente.  
Non che gliene importasse poi molto, ma avrebbe preferito non trovarsi sulla linea di fuoco nel caso e, proprio per questo, quella mattina aveva deciso di usare il potere del Miraculous del Pavone e dare un’occhiata al futuro.  
Bella cosa avere il potere delle visioni.  
I cinque minuti passarono e la trasformazione si sciolse: abbozzò un sorriso, osservando Flaffy che planò dolcemente sul divano, guardandolo male: «Non dovresti usare i tuoi poteri così alla leggera.» sentenziò il kwami, scuotendo le piume della coda e avvicinandosi alla scatola di cioccolatini: «Hai anche saltato la scuola, stamattina.»  
«Dovevo verificare una cosa.»  
Flaffy scartò un cioccolatino, osservandolo serio: «Sai che dovresti usare il potere del Miraculous per un bene superiore.» Lo riprese, come ogni volta che si trasformava e non faceva qualcosa di buono, qualcosa come Chat Noir. O come Adrien Agreste.  
Sinceramente non sapeva chi dei due trovava più rivoltante: l’eroe mascherato o il ragazzo perfettino?  
Sbuffò, scuotendo il capo e osservando il kwami che s’ingozzava di cioccolato: «Ancora quella visione?» gli domandò Flaffy, volandogli davanti il viso con un cioccolatino fra le zampette.  
«Sì.»  
Il kwami annuì, addentando la cioccolata: «Non hai mai pensato che quello forse è il tuo destino, Rafael?»  
  
  
«Vuoi andare subito in aula informatica?» domandò Marinette, riponendo il tablet e il libro dell’ultima lezione nella borsa; si voltò verso Adrien, osservandolo annuire mentre faceva altrettanto: «Oppure preferisci…»  
«Priorità, coccinellina.» dichiarò il ragazzo, facendole l’occhiolino: «Anche se…» si fermò, massaggiandosi lo stomaco: «E se andiamo a mangiare qualcosa e controlliamo i siti dal tablet?»  
«Tu pensi con lo stomaco.»  
«E anche con qualcos’altro, fidati.»  
Marinette sospirò, alzandosi e scuotendo il capo: «Come preferisce il mio gatto signore e padrone, allora.»  
«Brava coccinella.»  
«Marinette…»  
La voce di Lila fermò la ragazza, che si voltò e incontrò lo sguardo della sua vecchia nemica giurata: Lila, nota a lei anche come Volpina.  
La persona akumatizzata che, sia per Ladybug che per Marinette, era stata una rivale ostica: «Lila.» mormorò, non sapendo cosa volesse da lei.  
Lo sguardo chiaro della ragazza rimase fermo in quello di Marinette, mentre le labbra si curvarono in un sorriso appena abbozzato: «Vorrei parlare con te.»  
Parlare? Perché voleva parlare con lei?  
Marinette si morse il labbro inferiore, stringendo il laccio della borsa, non sapendo cosa dire: doveva accettare? Oppure rifiutare? Cosa doveva fare?  
Adrien le si avvicinò, posandole una mano sulla spalla e facendole capire, con quel gesto, che l’avrebbe supportata qualsiasi decisione prendesse: avrebbe voluto voltarsi, abbracciarlo e baciarlo, ma invece rimase immobile, continuando a fissare la sua vecchia rivale.  
«Da sola.»  
«Se vuoi posso rimanere.» mormorò Adrien, ignorando le ultime due parole dell’italiana.  
Non voleva lasciarla da sola, voleva essere al suo fianco.  
Marinette portò una mano sopra quella che le stringeva la spalla, negando poi con la testa: «Hai qualcosa da fare, no? Ed è importante.» dichiarò, voltandosi e sorridendogli: «Vai a controllare quei siti, davvero. E’ una cosa che posso…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo: «Che devo fare da sola.»  
Adrien rimase fermo, annuendo dopo un po’ con la testa, spostò lo sguardo sull’altra ragazza e poi su Marinette: «Chiamami appena finisci.» le ordinò, baciandole poi la fronte e regalandole un breve abbraccio, recuperando le sue cose e uscendo dall’aula.  
«State insieme.» commentò Lila, stringendo la cinghia della borsa: «Da quanto?»  
«Mh. Quattro anni.»  
«Quindi da…»  
«Sì.»  
«Sa che tu sei…»  
Già. Lila sapeva le loro identità.  
«Sì, ed io so chi è lui.»  
«Bene.»  
«Bene.»  
L’italiana sospirò, abbozzando un sorriso: «Andiamo a parlare da qualche parte? Vorrei prendere un caffè, se non ti dispiace.»  
«D’accordo.»  
  
  
Weiji osservò l’anziano uomo che, seduto con le gambe incrociate al centro della stuoia, stava meditando: «Perché non ha accettato il Miraculous della Farfalla, maestro?» domandò il kwami, rimanendo immobile sul tavolino basso: «Oltretutto non ha detto tutto ciò che sa: né a Ladybug e Chat Noir, né a Papillon.»  
Fu aprì lentamente una palpebra, fissando l’esserino magico e poi sospirò profondamente: «Raccontare loro tutta quella storia…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo e sciogliendo le gambe dall’intreccio: «Non potevo farlo, Weiji.»  
«Ma così…»  
«Così combatteranno Coeur Noir senza farsi troppi problemi, oltretutto è una storia vecchia e non c’è bisogno di rispolverarla.»  
«Mi perdoni se la contraddico, maestro, ma non è una storia vecchia e poi Coeur Noir era…»  
«Weiji, non una parola di più.»  
Il kwami mantenne lo sguardo dell’anziano, chinando poi il capo: «Come vuole lei, maestro.»  
Fu annuì, osservando Weiji volare fino al suo nascondiglio nel grammofono, mentre carezzava il bracciale che teneva al polso destro: doveva prendere un’altra decisione, un’altra che Weiji non avrebbe sicuramente compreso né accettato.  
  
  
Non farlo.  
Quelle due parole risuonavano dentro di lei, mentre si avviava verso il suo nemico.  
Poteva sentire il grido disperato del suo amato.  
Poteva vedere i corpi dei suoi compagni.  
Poteva vedere il suo nemico.  
Poi il nulla.  
Poi il male.  
Si svegliò, con le spire del sogno che ancora non la lasciavano andare: si mosse nel letto, sentendo la seta del lenzuolo contro la pelle nuda.  
Si alzò, indossando la vestaglia abbandonata ai piedi del letto e avvicinandosi al tavolino, ove era già stata sistemata una bottiglia di vino e un calice: verso il liquido cremisi e rimase a osservarlo, mentre faceva scorrere l’indice sul petto all’altezza del cuore.  
I Miraculous.  
Ne aveva bisogno.  
Doveva averli tutti.  
Dovevano essere suoi.


	7. Capitolo 6

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 3.233 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Quando ho iniziato questa storia, non pensavo che avrei scritto così spesso dal punto di vista di Adrien: di solito mi sento più affine con i personaggi femminili, piuttosto che con quelli maschili ma Adrien/Chat...beh, ha la mia stessa scemenza e quindi mi risulta facile scrivere. E adesso: Lila! Ora, io sono una sostenitrice della teoria che le persone possono cambiare (in meglio o in peggio), ma possono cambiare e, quindi, Lila è diventata quel che è diventata; Marinette sta acquistando coraggio (scusate se vi ammorbo con un'altra dichiarazione, ma è importante per Marinette) e...basta. Credo. Ancora una volta grazie a tutti voi che leggete, commentate, sostenete in qualche modo questo storia!

 

  
Plagg guardò le due ragazze che camminavano tranquille, a pochi metri di distanza, e poi il ragazzo che le seguiva: «Mh. Se non erro le avevi detto…» iniziò, spostando di nuovo lo sguardo sulla ragazza più bassa.  
Adrien sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Lo so cosa le avevo detto.» borbottò, osservandole girare l’angolo della strada: «Ma non mi sento sicuro a lasciarla da sola con Lila.»  
«Se ci scopre, ti ucciderà.» decretò Plagg, calcando le ultime due parole e poggiandosi sulla spalla del ragazzo, sbadigliando: «Sarà una seccatura dover trovare un nuovo partner.»  
«Se mi scopre, sarà…» Adrien si bloccò, massaggiandosi la bocca: «…estasiata dal mio senso di protezione. Ecco.»  
«L’importante è che tu ci creda.» sentenziò il kwami, mettendosi seduto: «Ho fame. Voglio del camembert!»  
«Ma non hai fatto nulla!»  
«Sto facendo la voce della tua ragione, è un lavoro faticoso!»  
«Se tu sei la voce della mia ragione, sono messo veramente male.»  
«Colgo un velato insulto nelle tue parole.»  
«Non è tanto velato.»  
Plagg sbadigliò nuovamente, voltando il musetto e osservando l’enorme edificio alla loro sinistra: «Cos’è quello?» domandò, attendendo paziente; quando si accorse di non ricevere nessuna risposta, si attaccò alle ciocche bionde, facendo voltare a forza il volto all’umano: «Cosa è quello?» chiese nuovamente, indicando la struttura.  
Adrien osservò l’edificio che il kwami gli indicava: «Ah. E’ il Panthéon-Sorbonne.»  
«E sarebbe?»  
«Un polo universitario: ci sono il rettorato e gli uffici, se non sbaglio.»  
«Andiamoci.»  
«Ma Plagg, Marinette…»  
«Marinette sa cavarsela da sola.» sentenziò il kwami, tirandolo nuovamente per i capelli: «E se scopre che non hai fatto quello che dovevi per seguirla, ti ucciderà.»  
«Marinette non lo farebbe.»  
«Andiamo là!» sentenziò il kwami, salendogli sulla testa e afferrandogli alcune ciocche: «Mh. Strano, in quel film che ho visto con Tikki funzionava.»  
«Da quando in qua tu e Tikki vedete film? Insieme poi!»  
  
  
«Ti chiedo scusa.» sospirò Marinette, osservando Plagg che costringeva Adrien ad andare verso il polo universitario: «Non avrei mai pensato che ci seguisse.»  
Lila scosse il capo, poggiando una mano su un fianco e osservando anche lei il ragazzo che si allontanava: «Nessun problema, è stato divertente.» dichiarò, continuando a fissare la figura maschile: «Da piccolo era carino ma adesso è diventato da reato.» sentenziò, leccandosi le labbra e poi scoccando un’occhiata alla mora: «Inizi a preoccuparti, Marinette? Vuol dire che fra voi le cose non vanno benissimo.»  
«N-no. Ce-certo che no.»  
Lila sorrise convinta, indicando con un cenno del capo la direzione opposta: «Il locale che ti dicevo è da questa parte. E’ l’unico che fa un caffè abbastanza decente.»  
Marinette annuì, seguendo la nemica fino al posto che diceva: lo stesso dove, di tanto in tanto, si fermava assieme ad Adrien, Alya e Nino dopo le lezioni: «Lo conosci?» le domandò Lila, voltandosi verso di lei: «Oppure preferisci andare lì?» indicò il McDonald nell’angolo: «Per me è indifferente.»  
«No, va bene qui.» dichiarò Marinette, avvicinandosi ai tavoli esterni del locale: «Dentro o fuori?»  
«Facciamo dentro?»   
Marinette annuì e, raggiunta la porta, entrò nel locale: «Buongiorno!» li salutò la donna dietro al bancone, ritornando subito al lavoro; le due ragazze si sistemarono a un tavolo in angolo e rimasero in silenzio, finché la barista non venne da loro a prendere l’ordine.  
«Immagino che il mio commento di poco fa ti abbiamo un po’ shockata.» mormorò Lila, giocherellando con il portasalviette del tavolo: «Così come il mio invito qua.»  
«Un po’.»   
Lila annuì, inclinando leggermente il capo: «In verità, volevo parlare con te. Per questo ti ho chiesto di venire qui.»  
«Parlare con me?»  
«Sì.» Lila inspirò profondamente, stringendo poi le labbra: «Quando ci siamo conosciute, io mi sono comportata male con te. Certo, neanche tu sei stata un angioletto e quindi…»  
«Sì. Lo so.»  
«Però, nonostante tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare, sia come me stessa che come Volpina, hai sempre cercato di salvarmi da Papillon…» si fermò, chinando la testa e poi rialzandola, incontrando lo sguardo celeste dell’altra: «Io sono sempre stata con i miei genitori, fin da piccola, e…beh, diciamo che non ho avuto una famiglia amorosa. I miei sono diplomatici e non sono mai stati genitori modello: ho imparato fin da piccola a crearmi un mondo tutto mio, dove le cose andassero come volevo io e…» si fermò, abbozzando un sorriso: «Beh, lo sai anche tu. Super Bugiarda, mi chiamavi.»  
«Già.» Marinette sorrise, ricordando il nomignolo che le aveva affibbiato: «Scusami, io…»  
«Non ti scusare, me lo ero più che meritato.» sentenziò Lila, bloccandosi quando la barista portò loro il caffè e il latte aromatizzato: «Comunque dopo quello che successe qua, sono andata a stare da mia nonna in Italia e ho avuto modo di ripensare a tutto: a come mi ero comportata e a quello che avevo fatto.» Lila si portò la tazza alle labbra, sorseggiando la bevanda scura: «Io volevo scusarmi. Con te. Scusarmi per ciò che sono stata e quello che ti ho fatto passare.»  
«Lila…»   
Sembrava sincera.   
Posso fidarmi di lei?   
Quante volte mi ha mentito in passato?  
Marinette scosse il capo e abbozzò il sorriso: «Anche io devo scusarmi. Se fossi stata meno orgogliosa e meno gelosa, forse avremmo potuto avere un rapporto diverso.»  
Lila ridacchiò: «In Italia si dice “non piangere mai sul latte versato”.» dichiarò, allungando la mano sul tavolo: «Amiche?»  
La mora fissò mano che le veniva offerta e poi lo sguardo dell’altra: «Amiche.» sentenziò, stringendo la mano che gli era stata offerta.  
Voleva fidarsi.  
Forse sbagliava, ma qualcosa nello sguardo di Lila le dava la forza di fidarsi di lei.  
Lila sorrise, sciogliendo la stretta e portandosi una mano al collo: «E se hai bisogno…» mormorò, mostrandole il ciondolo che teneva al collo: «Il mio kwami ed io saremo al tuo fianco.»  
«Quella è…»  
Lila sorrise, lasciando in bella mostra il Miraculous della Volpe: «Non è la collana che comprai quattro anni fa. Un giorno ho trovato una scatolina nera in camera mia e dentro…» si fermò, scostando un attimo il giacchetto e mostrandole il kwami arancio, che la salutò agitando una zampetta: «Beh, dentro c’era il Miraculous.»  
  
  
Marinette sospirò, aprendo la porta di casa: «Va tutto bene?» le domandò Tikki, scivolando fuori dalla borsa e osservando l’umana: «Stai pensando a Lila?»  
La ragazza annuì, togliendosi la giacca e appendendola al portasoprabiti: «Da una parte vorrei credere a quello che mi ha detto, ma dall’altra…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo: «…quante bugie ha detto in passato?»  
«Se può aiutarti, il suo Miraculous è vero.»  
«Ne sei sicura, Tikki?»  
La kwami annuì con la testa, mentre Marinette prendeva il cellulare e chiamava Adrien: «Ma che…?»  
«Che succede, Marinette?»  
La ragazza chiuse la chiamata, scuotendo il capo: «E’ irraggiungibile.» spiegò alla kwami, iniziando a salire le scale, che portavano alla sua stanza: «‘Chiamami quando finisci’» scimmiottò la ragazza, aprendo la botola della sua stanza e issandosi su: «Certo, fosse raggiungibile lo far….»   
Marinette urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, scivolando all’indietro e andando a sbattere contro il muro: «Marinette? Tutto ok?» le domandò Chat Noir, alzandosi dalla sedia dove l’aveva attesa pazientemente.  
«Che ci fai qui?» strillò la ragazza, calciando l’aria e rialzandosi, fissando il ragazzo.  
«Beh, volevo sapere com’è andata con Lila.»  
«E devi entrare in camera mia senza permesso per saperlo?»  
«Lo faccio sempre!»  
«E se i miei ti avessero scoperto?»  
«Tranquilla.» Chat le sorrise, poggiandole le mani sulle spalle e avvicinando il viso mascherato a quello della ragazza: «Non mi farei scoprire per così poco. Insomma, se mi faccio scoprire ora, quando inizieremo a fare…»  
Marinette gli tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani, avvicinandosi e tenendo lo sguardo in quello verde: «Dì solo un’altra parola e ti portò dal veterinario per una sterilizzazione.»  
«My lady…» farfugliò Chat, facendole l’occhiolino: «Ci rimetteresti solo tu.»  
Un gemito frustrato uscì dalle labbra della ragazza, mentre poggiava la borsa per terra e osservava il giovane mascherato sdraiarsi sulla sua scrivania: «Ehm. Cosa dovrei fare? Ritrarti?» gli domandò, scuotendo il capo divertita.  
«Ritraimi come le tue ragazze francesi.» dichiarò Chat, facendole l’occhiolino e sistemandosi meglio, imitando la posa di Kate Winslet in Titanic.  
Marinette scosse il capo: «Non è che puoi trasformarti? Così possiamo fare un discorso serio.» gli chiese, cercando di non ridere e sedendosi sulla sedia girevole: tirò su le gambe e poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia, tenendo lo sguardo in quello verde del ragazzo.  
Chat sorrise, mettendosi a sedere e facendo penzolare le gambe fuori dalla scrivania: «Sentiamo. Che ti ha detto Lila?»  
«Vediamo: mi ha raccontato un po’ della sua infanzia e…» si fermò, inclinando il capo: «…potremmo dire che ci siamo chiarite.»  
«Pensi che menta?»  
«Ho la sensazione che sia sincera.»  
Il ragazzo annuì, tirando su una gamba e poggiando il gomito contro il ginocchio: «Se ti fidi tu, mi fido anch’io.»  
«Grazie.»  
«Siamo una squadra, no?»  
«Ah. C’è anche dell’altro…»  
«Sentiamo.»  
«Lila ha il Miraculous della Volpe.»  
«Seriamente?»  
Marinette annuì, raccontando del ciondolo che Lila le aveva fatto vedere e della conferma di Tikki sulla veridicità del Miraculous: «Quindi è veramente Volpina adesso.» concluse la ragazza, prendendo la mano destra fra le sue e iniziando a giocherellando con gli artigli: «Non ti ho mai chiesto se questi funzionano davvero?»  
«Vuoi che ti graffi tutta, my lady?» le domandò, avvicinando il viso a quello di lei e sorridendo lascivo: «Ammettilo, stai immaginando le mie mani sulla schiena che ti graffiano, mentre ti lecco e mordo il seno, poi...» si fermò, sentendo il respiro di lei farsi leggermente affannoso: «Marinette.» bisbigliò, chinandosi maggiormente in avanti e sfiorando le labbra della ragazza.  
«Marinette, sei in casa?»  
Chat sospirò, scendendo dalla scrivania: «E’ incredibile la sfortuna che ho.» sbottò, mettendo le mani sui fianchi: «Marinette?» si avvicinò alla ragazza, completamente immobile: «Ehm. Sei per caso stata toccata da Chronogirl? Marinette? Ehi, Marinette.» le si parò davanti, agitandole una mano davanti al viso ma senza suscitare nessuna reazione: «Cavolo! Stavolta è collassata veramente!»  
Si chinò davanti alla ragazza, poggiando il viso contro le gambe e strusciandosi, sentendola ritornare alla vita.   
«Marinette?»  
La voce della madre si fece più insistente dal piano inferiore: «Sono a casa, mamma.» strillò la ragazza con una voce fin troppo acuta; scosse il capo, cercando di riprendersi: «Stavo studiando e…»  
«Ho capito: musica alta.»  
«Sì, la musica…» biascicò Marinette, mentre Chat continuava a strusciarsi contro le sue gambe, come un gatto in cerca di coccole: «Cosa fai?»  
Il ragazzo alzò il viso, poggiando il mento contro le ginocchia della ragazza e abbozzando un sorriso: «Scusa. Quando sono Chat tendo ancora a essere esagerato.»  
«L’ho notato.»  
«Io non volevo…»  
«Lo so.»  
«Volevo…»  
«Lo so.» ripeté Marinette, allungando una mano e carezzando le orecchie di _boyfriend material_ – come le aveva detto una volta il ragazzo – con il polpastrello: «Scusami.»  
Chat alzò la testa, sorridendole: «Non scusarti. Ho accelerato un po’ troppo, tutto qua.» le spiegò, facendole l’occhiolino e alzandosi in piedi: «Vorrà dire che stasera, per compensare, farò una chiamata sdolcinata come solo io, Adrien Agreste, so fare.»  
«Plagg ti prenderà in giro poi.»  
«Ci sono abituato.» le spiegò il ragazzo, abbozzando un sorriso e avvicinandosi alle scale: «Ci sentiamo dopo, my lady?»  
«Adrien…»   
Il ragazzo si fermò, inclinando la testa e studiandola: non era da lei chiamarlo con il suo nome quando era trasformato e, le poche volte che lo aveva fatto, era stato per parlargli di cose serie; la vide ispirare profondamente e sentì un ‘sii Ladybug’ bisbigliato, che lo fece sorridere intenerito: «Mi piace quando. Uhm. Come hai detto tu acceleri un po’ troppo.» iniziò Marinette, guardando in basso e sorridendo leggermente: «Ogni volta che sei così Chat è bello, perché mi fa rendere conto che sei finalmente libero.»   
Adrien sorrise, intrecciando le mani con quelle di lei e tirandola verso di sé: «Mi sono innamorata da ragazzina dell’Adrien che era gentile e dolce, quello che mi ha offerto un ombrello in segno di pace; ho amato il giovane eroe che combatteva al mio fianco, sicuro di sé e sfrontato e adesso amo te, ti amo per ciò che sei ora.» Marinette allungò una mano, carezzandogli il viso: «Sono innamorata di te e, ogni volta che ci provi con me in quel modo, io mi sento desiderata ed ec-citata, solo…»  
«Solo la tua timidezza cronica ti blocca. Lo so.» concluse per lei il ragazzo, prendendole le mani e portandosele alle labbra: «Anch’io ti amo per ciò che sei, Marinette.»  
«Lo so, sono affascinante e bella, no?»  
«Inizi a essere un po’ troppo Ladybug ora.»  
Marinette sorrise, allungandosi e baciandolo: «Ti amo, Adrien..»  
«Ti amo anch’io.»  
«E pretendo lo stesso la mia chiamata sdolcinata, stasera!»  
«Come la signora comanda.»  
  
  
Peacock sbadigliò, mentre aspettava che l’eroe nero finisse l’incontro con la sua bella.  
Non sapeva di chi era la casa, finché non aveva visto la ragazza accompagnare fuori Chat Noir: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
La fidanzatina di Adrien.  
Mh. Interessante.  
Le poche volte che aveva provato a interagirci, gli era sembrata un piccolo topolino tremante, e invece…  
Beh, buono a sapersi.  
«La signorina ha parecchio lavoro…» commentò fra sé e quasi gli veniva da ridere a pensare a quel perfettino di Adrien Agreste cornificato dall’eroe parigino.  
Li osservò salutarsi con un bacio decisamente appassionato e poi il gatto balzò su un tetto, mentre la ragazza ritornava dentro l’abitazione.  
Perfetto.  
Peacock seguì l’eroe nero, finché questi non si fermò nei pressi della Tour Eiffel: «Vuoi qualcosa da me?» gli chiese, facendogli capire che si era accorto di essere stato pedinato.  
Da modello qual era, si piazzò un sorriso sulla faccia e uscì allo scoperto, notando come lo sguardo verde dell’altro non lo perdesse di vista: «Lascia che mi presenti, sono Peacock.»  
«Piacere. Immagino che il mio tu lo sappia già, in fondo sono molto famoso.»  
«Ovviamente. Sei l’eroe di Parigi.»  
«Cosa vuoi da me.»  
Un tipo parecchio deciso.  
Un po’ gli piaceva: sarebbe stato un ottimo compagno di bevute.  
«Solo presentarmi.»  
«Dovrebbe interessarmi sapere chi sei?» gli domandò Chat, appoggiandosi a un comignolo e incrociando le braccia: «Sto aspettando.»  
No. Ok. Lo odiava.  
«Beh, siamo possessori di Miraculous entrambi, mi sembrava giusto presentarmi.»   
Chat Noir lo fissò serio: «E quindi?»  
«Pensavo di fare conoscenza.» buttò lì Peacock, sorridendo all’altro: «Scoprire chi sei nella vita…»  
«Spiacente. Non rivelo certe informazioni al primo pennuto che passa.»  
Come se gli interessasse…  
«Ehi!»  
«Senti, ho avuto una giornata stressante e sono stanco.» sentenziò Chat, ruotando il bastone e sorridendo freddamente: «Quindi se non ti dispiace, vorrei smetterla di sentire i tuoi starnazzi e andare a casa. Au revoir.»  
  
  
«Chi cavolo era quello?» sbottò Adrien, atterrando in una delle stanze della casa e ordinando a Plagg di sciogliere la trasformazione.  
«Non lo stai chiedendo a me, vero?» domandò la voce di suo padre e, solo allora, Adrien si accorse di aver scelto l’ufficio di suo padre come entrata: «Non lo sta chiedendo a me, Nooroo? Perché non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sta dicendo.»  
Adrien annuì, avvicinandosi al divano e buttandocisi a peso morto: «Sembri stanco.» sentenziò Nooroo, fluttuandogli davanti la faccia: «E’ successo qualcosa?»  
«Ho solo incontrato uno strano tipo, si fa chiamare Peacock.» sbuffò il ragazzo, alzandosi in piedi e iniziando a camminare per la stanza, seguito dai due kwami: «Cosa cavolo sta succedendo a Parigi? Prima quegli strani attacchi, poi è tornata Lila e ha il Miraculous della Volpe, ora appare questo Peacock e dice di possedere un Miraculous anche lui…»  
Gabriel si tolse gli occhiali, massaggiandosi il setto nasale: «Adrien, ricordi il libro sui supereroi?»  
«Quello che io ho rubato dalla tua cassaforte, poi Marinette l’ha rubato a me e l’ha portato da Fu e dopo è stata due settimane buone incapace di dirmi qualcosa perché non sapeva da che parte iniziare?»  
«Quello. Sinceramente non avrei saputo fare una spiegazione migliore.»  
«Grazie. Comunque dicevi?»  
«Un passaggio di quel libro, dice che i Miraculous appaiono dove c’è bisogno di loro.»  
«E tradotto vuol dire che mister Miyagi se ne va a giro per il mondo, mollando i Miraculous a gente random.»  
«Si potrebbe dire anche così. Sì. Comunque, quanti Miraculous ci sono a Parigi adesso?»  
«Beh, contando i nostri, quello di Miyagi e gli altri due: siamo in sei.»  
«Manca solo quello dell’Ape.»  
«Papà, se…»  
Gabriel si alzò, superando la scrivania e raggiungendo il figlio: «Sarò al tuo fianco, non m’importa cosa o chi dovremmo combattere.» dichiarò l’uomo, prendendo il figlio per le spalle: «Ho perso tua madre, non perderò anche te.»  
  
  
«Che carino…» mormorò Marinette, parlando verso il telefono e tenendo il pizzo nero steso, mentre infilzava l’ago nella stoffa: «Tuo padre non sembra neanche più lui.»  
«Stupisce anche me.» dichiarò la voce di Adrien, dall’altro capo: «E questo è quanto: quel pennuto vuole sapere chi sono e mio padre sembra sia a favore dell’apocalisse.»  
«Pensi che dovremmo parlare con Fu?»  
«Con il maestro Miyagi? Penso che quel vecchietto ne sappia più di noi.»  
«Giusto.» sentenziò Marinette, infilando l’ago e prendendo, assieme alla stoffa, anche il suo dito: «Ahia!»  
«Che stai facendo?»  
La ragazza succhiò il dito punto, guardando poi malevola lo strumento di tortura: «Alya mi ha chiesto di sistemarle un vestito per domani. E’ il grande giorno.»  
«Giusto! E’ domani. L’avevo dimenticato. Vuol dire che tutto questo casino è successo in una settimana?»  
«Dura la vita degli eroi, eh?»  
«Quando mi ha mollato l’anello, mister Miyagi poteva anche dirmelo che sarebbe stato così stancante, invece di entrare in casa d’altri…» Adrien si fermò e Marinette riprese il suo lavoro: «Secondo te com’è entrato in casa mia?»  
«E da me?»  
«Glielo devo chiedere la prossima volta.»   
«Sai, vero, che non ti risponderà mai?»  
«Tentar non nuoce.» sentenziò Adrien: «Noi che facciamo domani?»  
«Andiamo a scuola come sempre.»  
«Dicevo la sera. E’ venerdì, siamo liberi. Che facciamo?»  
«Hai qualche idea, mon minou?»  
«Io ho tante idee.»  
«Oltre a quelle.»  
«Mh. Pensiamo: potremmo andare al cinema, è da un po’ che non ci andiamo.»  
«C’è qualcosa d’interessante?»  
«Controllo subito.» Marinette ascoltò i rumori che provenivano dal cellulare: il rumore del materasso – Adrien doveva essere stato disteso –, la sedia spostata, i tasti che venivano premuti: «Allora, abbiamo un film sui supereroi…»  
«L’ultima volta che ne abbiamo visto abbiamo iniziato a commentare su quanto tempo duravano i loro Miraculous.»  
«Vero.»  
«Questo sarà un horror? Un film con una casa maledetta è horror, secondo te?»  
«Può essere. Oppure?»  
«Abbiamo una storia drammatica, un film sullo spionaggio e uno sugli zombie.»  
«Mh. Supereroi?»  
«Supereroi sia.» dichiarò Adrien dall’altro capo del telefono: «Che spettacolo? Potremmo fare quello serale, così nel pomeriggio, non so, vuoi andare un po’ per negozi?»  
«Mh. Non ho niente da comprare…»  
«Tu sei l’unica che quando il ragazzo bello e ricco – e sottolineo bello e ricco – le chiede se vuole andare per negozi, se ne esce con “non ho niente da comprare”.»  
«Sai che non…»  
«Sì, lo so. Mi ami per il mio splendido carattere.»  
«Puoi definire splendido carattere? C’è qualcosina del tuo carattere che non definirei splendida.» decretò Marinette, ridacchiando e abbandonando il lavoro, per prendere in mano l’album da disegno: «Comunque ho trovato qualcosa da comprare.»  
«Fammi indovinare: stoffe?»  
«Sì. Ho disegnato una nuova maglia e volevo vedere quale colore ti stava meglio. Non sei alzato o ingrassato, vero?»  
«No, tranquilla.»  
«Perfetto.»  
«Nel caso potresti prendermi di nuovo le misure, per sicurezza. Mi piace quando mi prendi le misure, soprattutto per i pantaloni.»  
«Lo immaginavo.»  
«Quindi negozi e film per domani, ok?»  
«Sai, vero, che succederà sicuramente qualcosa.»  
«Non succederà assolutamente nulla.»


	8. Capitolo 7

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 2.681 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Buona Pasqua a tutti! Bene, anche per le feste son qua a rompervi. Contenti, vero? Dunque...che posso dire di questo capitolo? A parte la citazione (rimaneggiata, ovviamente) a uno dei miei film preferiti, che altro posso dire? Siamo arrivati al fatidico giorno (fortuna che la storia non si sviluppa in un arco di anni, altrimenti mi uccidevo seduta stante visto quando sono lenta a narrare) e...Mh. Sapete che non so cosa dire? Anche perché sarebbe tutto altamente spoiler, e dato che sono diventata una seguace dell'Astrucismo (Religione di Astruc), la mia prima regola è "No Spoiler". No, scherzi a parte, non  voglio rovinarvi (di più) la lettura. Quindi, ringrazio tutti coloro che leggono, commentono, inseriscono in una delle liste la mia storia e...al prossimo capitolo!

 

  
Tikki si svegliò, avvertendo la presenza di Plagg: era strano che il kwami nero giungesse fino a casa di Marinette da solo, ma dubitava che a quell’ora della notte il giovane facesse visita alla sua signora; attenta a non svegliare la ragazza, volò oltre la botola e osservò il piccolo terrazzino leggermente illuminato dalla luce lunare.  
Plagg era seduto sulla balaustra di metallo, il musetto rivolto verso l’alto: «Non è da te venire solo.» mormorò Tikki, planando al fianco del compagno e osservandolo: «Anzi, tu non vieni mai da solo e se vieni è solo perché Adrien si trasforma.»  
«Volevo parlare di alcune cose.» dichiarò Plagg, voltandosi verso di lei e abbozzando un sorriso: «Ma con quel gatto in calore è un po’ difficile.»  
Tikki ridacchiò, portandosi una zampina al musetto: «Ma non sono le femmine che vanno in calore?»  
«In ogni caso, quello ha gli ormoni a mille.» sbuffò Plagg, scuotendo il capo: «Tu lo vedi solo quando è con lei, non sai com’è…» si fermò, muovendosi a disagio: «…da solo.»  
«Eppure dovresti esserci abituato, quanti Chat Noir adolescenti hai avuto?»  
«Nel passato erano molto più tranquilli di questo.»  
Tikki sorrise, alzando il faccino rosso verso il cielo e socchiudendo gli occhi alla brezza notturna: «Perché sei qui, Plagg?»  
Il kwami nero rimase in silenzio, abbassando lo sguardo e osservando i pochi che si avventuravano per la città addormentata: «Secondo te, Fu ci ha detto tutto?»  
«In che senso?»  
«Non so. E’ come se ci fosse qualcosa che dovremmo sapere…»  
«Riguardo a Coeur Noir?»  
«Sì. Mi sento come se fossimo in bilico su qualcosa: possiamo cadere ma anche non farlo.»  
«Siamo poetici stanotte.» mormorò la kwami, soppesando le parole dell’altro: «E’ una sensazione che ho anch’io: Coeur Noir, secondo te, potrebbe essere…»  
«No. Assolutamente no. E’ morta da tempo ormai.»  
«Ma non lo sappiamo per certo.»  
«Tikki no!»  
«E se fosse davvero lei?»  
Plagg si alzò, posando le zampette sulle spalle dell’altra e fissandola negli occhi: «No. Sappiamo benissimo che è impossibile: non è lei, Tikki.»  
La kwami rossa sospirò, annuendo con la testa: «Sì, hai ragione. Non può essere. Scusami, Plagg.»  
«Tranquilla, Tikki.»  
  
  
Sbadigliò, osservando i video sul web dei due eroi cittadini: il suo gigante di ghiaccio, il suo golem, i suoi cristalli neri…  
Tutti distrutti da quei due.  
«Ladybug e Chat Noir…» mormorò, accarezzando l’immagine dei due eroi: «Mi chiedo se saprete battere anche il mio prossimo giocattolino.»  
  
  
«Ti vedo felice.» commentò Tikki, osservando la ragazza che si stava preparando, canticchiando la canzone di Jagged Stone, che proveniva a tutto volume dalle casse del pc.  
«Stanotte ho preso una decisione.» decretò Marinette, prendendo un vestito dall’armadio e provandoselo, gettandolo poi sul fondo del mobile e afferrandone un altro: «La mia indecisione, il mio imbarazzo costante…beh, tutto viene perché ho paura, no?»  
La kwami annuì, osservandola scartare un altro abito.  
«E quindi mi sono detta: perché avere paura di questi sentimenti? Io amo Adrien, Adrien ama me e…» si fermò, muovendo la mano destra nell’aria: «beh, tutto verrà da sé.»  
«Marinette…» mormorò Tikki, volteggiando nell’aria e poi fermandosi davanti al volto della ragazza: «Sono così fiera di te…»  
«C’è veramente poco da essere orgogliosi: guarda quanto tempo ci ho messo per prendere questa decisione.»  
«Ma l’hai presa!»  
«Bisogna vedere quanto durerà questa mia sicurezza.»  
«Ogni volta che hai preso una decisione così, l’hai sempre mantenuta. Ricordatelo.»  
«Grazie, Tikki.»  
  
  
Licenziato.  
Wei osservò la busta che conteneva il suo ultimo stipendio, sapendo che con quei soldi avrebbe dovuto vivere finché…  
Beh, finché non avrebbe trovato un nuovo lavoro.  
Fantastico. Meraviglioso.  
L’alternativa sarebbe stata tornare in Cina, ma non voleva nemmeno pensarci: la vita là era anche peggiore.  
Doveva solo trovare un lavoro. Tutto lì.  
E ci sarà stato qualcuno che voleva un ventenne cinese, che parlava malissimo francese, ma in compenso lavorava come un mulo?  
Sospirò, alzando lo sguardo da terra e osservando un anziano signore camminare nella sua direzione: il passo era tremolante e la presa sul bastone incerta; lo vide vacillare e, senza pensarci, corse e lo afferrò prima che rovinasse a terra: «Bene sta?» scosse il capo, cercando di ricordare come si diceva la frase corretta: «Sta bene?»  
L’uomo, di sicuro cinese come lui, gli sorrise ringraziandolo calorosamente: «Posso andare?» mormorò Wei, incerto sul suo francese: «Può arrivare a casa?»  
«Certo. Grazie mille, giovanotto.»   
Il ragazzo annuì, riprendendo la sua strada e ignorando lo sguardo d’interesse del vecchio.  
  
  
Fu sorrise, fissando il ragazzo che lo aveva appena aiutato.  
L’aveva trovato.  
  
  
  
«Bro, ti prego, non lasciarmi.»  
Adrien sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo e tirando fuori una camicia dall’armadio: «Nino, seriamente, è la tua ragazza.»  
«Sì, lo so.»  
«E mi spieghi perché dovrei venire anch’io?»  
«Perché ho paura di quello che potrebbe farmi se siamo soli?»  
«Cosa potrebbe farti?» bofonchiò il biondo, gettando un’occhiata a Plagg che, tranquillo, si sbaffava l’ennesima scatola di camembert: «Stuprarti?»  
Silenzio.  
Adrien scosse il capo, attivando il vivavoce e iniziando a vestirsi: «Pensi che lo farebbe veramente?» domandò Nino dall’altro capo, con la voce strozzata.  
«Dipende. Dove andate?»  
«Non abbiamo deciso niente, pensavamo…» il ragazzo si fermò, schiarendosi la voce: «…beh, di fare un giro e poi andare in un locale. Qualcosa di molto semplice.»  
«Non pensare a quello che ti ho detto io, allora.» sentenziò Adrien, osservando la sua figura allo specchio e scuotendo il capo, prendendo una nuova camicia e ignorando il commento che Plagg bofonchiò: «Andrà tutto bene, fidati.»  
Sentì un sospiro dall’altro capo: «Massì, cosa vuoi che succeda.»  
  
  
Wayzz volò fino all’ingresso, osservando il maestro rientrare: «Posso sapere dov’è andato?» domandò, incrociando le zampette e seguendo l’anziano fino al grammofono: «E posso sapere cosa sta facendo?»  
«Coeur Noir è una minaccia.»  
«Lo so.»  
Fu si voltò verso il kwami, azionando il meccanismo e aspettando che lo scrigno dei Miraculous uscisse: «Io non posso più tenere questo.» dichiarò, alzando il polso e mostrando il bracciale al kwami: «E’ tempo che mi metta da parte e che ci sia un nuovo portatore.»  
«Maestro, non può…»  
«Sarò una guida per tutti voi.» sentenziò Fu, senza guardare il kwami: si tolse il monile e si voltò, in tempo per osservare Wayzz sparire in una sfera di luce: «Perdonami, Wayzz, per non avertene parlato prima.» mormorò, carezzando la pietra verde e poi prendendo una scatolina nera: adagiò il bracciale della Tartaruga al suo interno, facendo scivolare le dita sul monile e sorridendo mestamente: «Sei stato un fidato compagno, in questi centonovant’anni. Ma è tempo che tu abbia qualcuno più giovane al tuo fianco.»  
  
  
«Andrà tutto bene…» bofonchiò il biondo, seduto a gambe incrociate, mentre poggiava la guancia contro il pugno chiuso e osservava ciò che gli si parava davanti: «Seriamente, quanto posso essere sfortunato per questo?» sbottò, indicando il mostro di sabbia che stava creando caos per la strada.  
Ladybug sorrise al suo fianco, allungando la mano e accarezzandolo sulla testa: «Non per girare il coltello nella piaga, ma…»  
«Sì, sì. Lo avevi detto.»  
«Il film salterà, ma possiamo andare a bere qualcosa, no? Possibilmente qualcosa di caldo.»  
«Se vuoi qualcosa di caldo ci sono io, my lady.»  
La ragazza s’inginocchiò davanti al giovane, sorridendo e posandogli un dito guantato di rosso sulle labbra: «Lo so, micetto. Ma al momento abbiamo un nemico da sconfiggere…»  
«Sbaglio o qualcuno sembra aver preso sicurezza? domandò Chat, issandosi a sedere e sgranchendosi i muscoli delle spalle: «E non intendo solo perché sei Ladybug, al momento.»  
«Ti ricordi di quando andavamo al college e iniziai a parlarti in modo normale?»  
«Perché? C’è mai stato un momento in cui non balbettavi o creavi parole assurde?»  
«Bene. Bello, sapere che il coraggio che mettevo nel parlarti non funzionava.»  
«Sto scherzando, my lady.» dichiarò Chat, sorridendo: «Sì, ricordo che a un certo punto hai iniziato a parlarmi in modo semi decente…»  
«Ecco, ieri ho preso una decisione simile a quella che presi in quel periodo.»  
«Ovvero?»  
Ladybug sorrise, voltandosi verso di lui e guardandolo negli occhi: «Non voglio più essere intimorita da quello che provo per te.»  
L’eroe le sorrise, passandole un braccio attorno alla vita e tirandola verso di sé: «Mi piace come decisione.» dichiarò, chinando la testa e sfiorando le labbra con le sue; la sentì posare una mano sulla sua spalla, allungandosi per poter baciarlo meglio: la convinse ad aprire le labbra, approfondendo il bacio, mentre le mani di lei scivolavano dietro il collo e lo stringevano.  
«Ah. Adesso è così che combattete i nemici?» domandò una voce divertita che, entrambi, conoscevano bene: si staccarono velocemente e si voltarono verso Volpina che, dalla cima del tetto ove stavano, li fissava divertita: «Ciao LB. Micetto, è sempre una gioia per gli occhi incontrarti.»  
«Volpina.» mormorò Ladybug, mentre l’altra saltava e atterrava a fianco dell’eroina parigina: «Qual buon vento?»  
«Te l’ho detto: conta su di me.» dichiarò la ragazza, indicandosi e facendole l’occhiolino: «Se c’è un nemico, Volpina ti aiuterà!»  
«Grazie.»  
«E poi io non cerco d’infilarmi nella tua tutina, il che vuol dire tanto.»  
«Ti odio.» dichiarò Chat, fissando male la ragazza in arancio e bianco, che ricambiò il sorriso divertita: «Sei sulla mia lista nera, volpe.»  
«Oh. Ho fatto arrabbiare il gattino nero. Come farò adesso? Come potrò sopravvivere a ciò?»  
«Io ti…»  
«Fermatevi! O vi lego da qualche parte.»  
«My lady…»  
«Insieme!»  
«Giuro, non potrei sopportarlo per più di due secondi.» Volpina indicò Chat, scuotendo il capo: «Tu mi hai illuso quattro anni fa! Sembravi il principe azzurro e invece sei…»  
«Un modello, ricco, bello? Ah, e non dimentichiamoci: supereroe, idolo delle folle…» buttò lì Chat, sorridendo affabile e evitando il colpo con il flauto che Volpina aveva provato a infliggergli.  
«Ora basta! Possiamo andare a occuparci di quella cosa là?» domandò Ladybug, indicando la figura umanoide fatta di sabbia che, ancora, distruggeva la strada sottostante.  
«Disse quella che, fino a pochi secondi fa, aveva la lingua infilata nella sua bocca.» commentò Volpina, indicando l’eroe in nero e saltando poi giù dal tetto.  
«Io avviso: se per caso la colpisco con il mio potere, non l’ho fatto apposta.»    
  
  
Wei si sdraiò sul divano, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Che giornata inconcludente.  
Aveva sperato di poter cercare lavoro ma la città era stata bloccata per via di un attacco e, così, era stato costretto a tornare a casa.  
Bene.  
Fantastico.  
Si voltò, notando solo in quel momento la scatola nera poggiata sul piano della sua cucina.  
Non era sua.  
Non l’aveva mai vista.  
Si alzò, avvicinandosi e studiandola: era in legno scuro, laccato di nero, e un simbolo rosso era inciso sul coperchio. La prese fra le mani, costatandone il peso e poi, spinto dalla curiosità, l’aprì, venendo avvolto da una strana luce che lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi; quando li riaprì, uno strano esserino verde era a mezz’aria di fronte a lui.  
«Maledetto Fu! Ma tanto prima o poi ci rincontreremo e potrò dirti tutto quello che penso.» sbuffò l’affarino, fissando poi lo sguardo su di lui: «Il mio nome è Wayzz e sono un kwami.»  
  
  
Volpina sorrise, osservando Ladybug aspirare il mostro di sabbia, dopo che i loro attacchi erano andati a  vuoto: «Utile il Lucky Charm.» constatò, ruotando il flauto lungo e sorridendo alla ragazza: «Ha fatto apparire un aspirapolvere.»  
«Per una volta…» sentenziò la ragazza, finendo di aspirare il tutto con l’apparecchio portatile che il suo potere aveva materializzato, lanciandolo poi per aria e riportando tutto alla normalità: «Di solito non è così efficiente, diciamo.»  
«Ah no?»  
Ladybug scosse il capo, avvicinandosi al suo partner: «Chat ne sa qualcosa, vero?»  
«Come dimenticare le biglie, l’asciugamano, poi cos’altro hai tirato fuori dal tuo cilindro? Ah sì, la lacca, la scatola da scatola da scarpe…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo biondo: «Una lista infinita di oggetti assurdi.»  
«E adesso che si fa?»  
«Tu non lo so.» decretò subito Chat, indicando l’eroina vulpina: «Noi abbiamo un appuntamento.»  
«Tranquillo, micetto. Non voglio rovinare il tuo rendez-vous.»  
«Lo spero bene.»  
«Ci vediamo lunedì a scuola, LB. Micetto.» dichiarò la ragazza, balzando via e lasciando i due da soli.  
«Non la sopporto.»  
«Ma come? Non eri tu…»  
«Non ricordarmi cosa ho detto in passato. Ora non la reggo.» dichiarò il ragazzo, imbronciandosi e incrociando le braccia, fissando male il punto in cui Volpina era sparita, mentre Ladybug ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo corvino: «Che c’è?»  
«Tu non hai idea di quanto sei adorabile quando fai così.»  
«Meraviglioso. La mia ragazza pensa che io sia adorabile.»  
«Ehi, è un complimento!»  
«Adorabile è un complimento se rivolto a te.» sbuffò Chat, saltando sul tetto e venendo immediatamente seguito dalla ragazza: «Ma se rivolto a me…» si fermò, balzando in uno dei vicoli sottostanti e sentendo la trasformazione sciogliersi: «…beh, è sminuirmi, my lady.» concluse, alzando la testa e osservando l’eroina.  
Ladybug alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò; poi saltò e, come per Chat, anche la sua trasformazione si concluse: «Cosa dovrei dirti allora? Che sei bello, tremendamente sexy e che, per non so quanto tempo, ho avuto problemi anche solo a dirti: “Ciao, figone, sono Marinette e vorrei invitarti al cinema, ma sono talmente innamorata di te che non riesco a parlarti senza che la mia bocca”?»  
«Mh. Sì, direi che così è meglio.»  
«Scusatemi.» mormorò Plagg, fluttuando fra i due: «Odio davvero interrompere questi momenti in cui gli ormoni si librano in volo e tutto quanto, ma qua noi abbiamo fame.»  
  
  
«Maledizione!» tuonò, osservando la sua creatura venire aspirata.  
Aspirata.  
Strinse le mani a pugno, sentendo le unghie conficcarsi nella carne.  
Un altro esperimento.  
Un ultimo tentativo.  
  
  
Adrien abbozzò un sorriso alla cameriera che lo guardava stranita, sperando che con quello ignorasse l’ordine di formaggio e caffè: «Ah, può mettere solo Camembert?»  
«Solo Camembert?»  
«Sì.»  
«Camembert?»  
«Già.»  
«E’ possibile avere anche un po’ di biscotti?» mormorò Marinette, intromettendosi e sorridendo dolcemente alla donna: «assieme al mio latte. Grazie.»  
La donna annuì, osservando poi Adrien e andandosene borbottando qualcosa: «Non potevi mangiare biscotti come Tikki?» piagnucolò il ragazzo, guardando male il kwami che faceva capolino dalla tasca: «O qualcosa di più normale.»  
«Voi miscredenti non capite la bellezza del Camembert.»  
«L’unica cosa che capisco di quel formaggio è che puzza. Puzza tanto.»  
«Adrien…» mormorò dolce Marinette, allungando una mano e toccando quella di lui, subito le dita del giovane si mossero catturando quelle della ragazza: «…mi dispiace per l’appuntamento.»  
«Beh, non sei stata tu a far venire Sandman, no?»  
«Però almeno sono riuscita a prendere la stoffa.» dichiarò giuliva Marinette, spostando lo sguardo sulla borsa ai suoi piedi: «Sei sicuro che ti vada bene quella tonalità di grigio? Se preferisci altri colori…»  
«Mi fido della mia stilista preferita.»  
«Pensavo fosse tuo padre, il tuo stilista preferito.»  
«Vesto la marca di mio padre perché è l’unica che trovo in casa mia, ma la mia stilista preferita è Marinette Dupain-Cheng.»  
Marinette sorrise, allungandosi sopra al tavolo e baciandolo a fior di labbra: «Grazie.» mormorò, mentre le guance le diventavano rosa; si voltò, osservando la cameriera con i loro ordini e tornò al loro posto: «Mi scusi.»  
«Tranquilla, signorina.» dichiarò la donna, posando sul tavolo il piatto di formaggio, i biscotti e le bevande: «A voi.»  
«Grazie.»  
«Ok, è tempo di mangiare.» dichiarò Adrien, osservando i due kwami volare sul tavolo e iniziare a rimpinzarsi, mentre Marinette e lui li nascondevano meglio che potevano: «Plagg, ti avviso, niente rutti.»  
«Ci proverò.»  
Aveva la risposta pronta da dare a quell’insolente di kwami e stava per dirla, quando alcune urla e gente in fuga, lo bloccarono: «Cosa sta succedendo?» si voltò verso Marinette e la trovò in piedi, che allungava il collo per vedere meglio fuori dalla vetrata: «Non può essere un altro attacco, no?»  
«Non so dirti…»  
La cameriera corse verso di loro, affannata e con lo sguardo stravolto: «Ragazzi, presto! Dobbiamo andare via! Sembra sia apparsa una pianta gigante in un parco qui vicino e i suoi tentacoli…» la videro scuotere il capo e andare ad allertare gli altri clienti.  
«Ok, è un altro attacco. Ma non ha niente di meglio da fare questo Coeur Noir? Che so una partita a poker con gli altri super-cattivi? Una vita vera?»  
«Andiamo, dobbiamo trasformarci. Di nuovo.»  
«Ho sempre sognato di fare un po’ di giardinaggio con piante mortali.»


	9. Capitolo 8

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 3.426 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Ed eccomi di nuovo qua! Lo so, sono una piaga! Bene, bene, prima di ogni cosa vi informo che una scena che "manca", la potrete trovata come shot: sinceramente non aveva voglia di alzare il rating di questa storia e, quindi, ho pensato di metterla separata e la potrete trovare al [questo link](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3417402&i=1). Per il resto, beh...ho poco da dire. Le pedine si stanno muovendo, i portatori di Miraculous si stanno incontrando...non posso che dire: ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo! Ah, giusto! Fatevi sentire e fatemi sapere se vi piacciono i nuovi portatori, la mia Lila e...beh, tutto! Come sempre, ringrazio chi legge, commenta e/o inserisce questa storia in una delle sue liste.

 

  
Chat balzò su uno dei lampioni, osservando l’enorme pianta che dominava il piccolo parco: grossa, con grandi denti acuminati e tentacoli lunghi e minacciosi: «Ovviamente, non poteva essere una margheritina innocua.» sbuffò il ragazzo, osservando la sua compagna imitarlo e atterrare su un secondo lampione: «O un girasole…»  
«Una rosa, no?»  
«No, perché ogni rosa ha le sue spine.»  
Ladybug scosse il capo, sedendosi e osservando il vegetale sotto di loro: «Hai per caso delle cesoie dietro?»  
«Certo, esco ogni giorno con il mio set da giardiniere provetto.»   
«E’ un no?»  
«Perché non le fai apparire con il Lucky Charm?»  
«Perché come minimo esce una zappa?»  
«Giusta osservazione.» commentò Chat, inclinando la testa e osservando la pianta che, dopo aver avvolto una panchina con i suoi tentacoli, l’aveva portata alla bocca e masticata: «Ok, direi di stare lontani da quei dentini.»  
Qualcosa di arancio sfrecciò davanti a loro, fermandosi nei pressi di un terzo lampione: «Lavoro extra oggi?» domandò Volpina, salutandoli con la mano e posando poi lo sguardo sulla pianticella: «Ma li pagano gli straordinari almeno? Ho lasciato un ragazzo carino per venire qua e…»  
«Un ragazzo carino?»  
«Dovevi vederlo, LB. Alto, muscoloso, capelli neri, occhi scuri…» la ragazza scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani: «Uno di quelli per cui ti toglieresti le mutandine e…»  
«Fermati! Non dire oltre!»  
«Perché, micetto?»  
«Non vorrei avere incubi stanotte, grazie.»  
«Se sogni me non sono incubi.»  
«Oh sì, che lo sono!»  
«Ma…»  
Ladybug scosse il capo, ignorando i due che si prendevano a suon di battutine e studiò la pianta: la bocca era l’apertura di un enorme bulbo, che sembrava poggiare su quattro grandi foglie e proprio da quella zona sembravano diramarsi i tentacoli: «Secondo voi come fa ad accorgersi di ciò che la circonda?» domandò, senza ottenere risposta; si voltò e trovò Chat che stava…  
Stava baciando l’aria?  
Mentre Volpina se la rideva soddisfatta.  
«Volpina?»  
«Senti, è impossibile vincere con lui a parole.»  
«Ti prego.»  
La castana sbuffò, ruotando il lungo flauto e colpendo l’aria davanti a Chat: «Cosa? Che?» il biondo si guardò intorno spaesato, osservando Ladybug e poi il vuoto attorno a lui: «Tu eri qui…»  
«Era un’illusione di Volpina.»  
«Tu…» ringhiò Chat, voltandosi verso l’altra che ricambiò con un sorriso innocente: «Sei morta, volpe.»  
«Come se ci credessi.»  
«Scusate? Nemico. Cattivo. Sconfiggere.»  
I due si guardarono male, portando poi l’attenzione sulla pianta: «Dovremmo trovare quella cosa nera, giusta?» domandò Volpina, studiando i tentacoli che si alzavano verso il cielo e poi si abbattevano su tutto quello che trovavano: «Mh. Sembra che non ci veda se siamo qui.»  
«O ci avverta, quella cosa non ha occhi.»  
«Spero non sia all’interno…» mormorò Ladybug, studiando i tentacoli: «Volpina, ricapitoliamo i tuoi poteri: puoi creare illusioni e…»  
«Posso volare e ho la super-forza.» spiegò velocemente la ragazza, sorridendo: «E il mio potere speciale consiste nel creare fuochi fatui.»  
«In pratica sei inutile.» sentenziò Chat, indicando il mostro: «Proviamo ad attaccarlo e vediamo come reagisce?»  
«Non penso bene, mon minou.»  
«Non possiamo neanche rimanere qui a chiacchierare, my lady.» dichiarò il ragazzo, alzandosi in piedi e mettendo mano al bastone: «Io vado, chi mi vuol seguire, mi segua.»   
Ladybug e Volpina l’osservarono saltare giù e dirigersi verso la pianta, iniziando a combattere contro i tentacoli che, in prossimità del bulbo, si erano accorti della sua presenza: «Ok, ci avverte se siamo vicini.»  
«Andiamo, prima che quell’idiota si faccia uccidere.»  
Le due ragazze balzarono a terra, correndo anche loro verso il nemico e iniziando a ingaggiare una lotta con i tentacoli, ritrovandosi presto senza fiato: «Qualcuno ha visto il cristallo nero?» domandò Ladybug, proteggendosi con il suo yo-yo dall’ennesimo colpo da una delle diramazioni della pianta.  
Due risposte negative le arrivarono alle orecchie, provocandole un gemito frustrato: non poteva essere dentro.  
Assolutamente.  
Volpina suonò alcune note e delle sue copie si materializzarono, iniziando a correre in varie direzioni, attirando i tentacoli: «E se fosse davvero dentro?» domandò, osservando gli altri due riprendere fiato: «Dovremmo…»  
«Vado io.»   
«My lady, no!»  
«Ma se è dentro…»  
«Non ti lascio farti mangiare da quel coso!»  
«Chat…»  
«No, se qualcuno deve andare sono io!»  
«No!»  
Si fronteggiarono, occhi negli occhi ed entrambi decisi a non cedere di un millimetro: «Mandiamo lei!» dichiarò alla fine Chat, indicando Volpina.  
«Cosa? Spero tu stia scherzando, micetto!»  
«Mai stato più serio in vita mia.»  
Volpina aprì bocca, pronta a dirgliene quattro ma un’ombra la fermò: si voltò, in tempo per vedere un tipo vestito di blu, balzare vicino a loro: «Amico vostro?» domandò, indicando il nuovo arrivato e vedendo Ladybug scuotere il capo, mentre Chat fissare male l’altro.  
«Sono amico di Chat.» si presentò il tipo, marciando sicuro verso di loro: «Ladybug, è un onore fare la tua conoscenza.» dichiarò, prendendole la mano e portandosela alle labbra: «Hai degli occhi incantevoli.»  
«Ehi, toglile le tue zampacce di dosso!»  
«Mi piacerebbe poter dire lo stesso.» dichiarò Ladybug, sorridendo e facendo scivolare via la mano; si voltò verso Chat, trovandolo imbronciato e intento a guardare male il nuovo arrivato.  
«Se sei amico di Chat…» s’intromise Volpina, ignorando ogni frase provenisse dal gatto: «Vuol dire che sei dei nostri?»  
«Più o meno.»  
«Più o meno?»  
L’eroe blu sorrise, incrociando le braccia: «Ero qua, non avevo niente di meglio da fare e mi son detto: perché non dare una mano a quei poveracci?»  
«Fatemelo uccidere, vi prego.» dichiarò Chat Noir, venendo subito bloccato dalla sua partner, mentre Volpina si metteva in mezzo, tenendo il suo flauto pronto: «Anzi, non lo uccido, lo do in pasto alla margherita troppo cresciuta.»  
«Sei dei nostri, ehm…»  
«Peacock.»  
«Sei dei nostri, Peacock?» domandò Volpina, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sull’altro e attendendo una risposta; lo vide spostare l’attenzione su Chat e, poi, dietro tutti loro, sorridendo divertito.  
«Mi sa che le tue illusioni stanno finendo, Volpina.»  
«Cosa?» la ragazza si voltò, osservando le ultime due copie venire colpite dai tentacoli: «Maledizione!» esclamò, saltando all’indietro e cercando di suonare subito alcune note, ma venendo interrotta da un attacco simultaneo di due propagazioni.  
Chat e Ladybug balzarono in direzioni opposte, iniziando a duellare con un tentacolo a testa, ritrovandosi poi schiena contro schiena, mentre Peacock spiccò un salto su un lampione e osservò divertito la scena: «Solo perché sono generoso, vi darò una mano oggi!» dichiarò, chiudendo gli occhi e invocando il nome del suo potere.  
Osservò il tempo andare veloce e riuscì a vedere gli attacchi nemici, finché…  
Ahia.  
Ok, non era un bel finale.  
«Ok, io ve lo dico: se non volete diventare spezzatino, è meglio distruggere il cristallo nero.» dichiarò, attirando l’attenzione degli altri tre su di sé: «E si trova là dentro.» spiegò, indicando il bulbo della pianta.  
Chat Noir si fermò, osservando l’altro: «Posso fidarmi?»  
«Ehi, non ho voglia di salvare Parigi da solo. Non vi farò morire.»  
L’eroe nero annuì con la testa, voltandosi verso la pianta e sorridendo; ignorò il richiamo della sua signora e iniziò a correre, saltando ed evitando gli attacchi dei tentacoli; si chinò, evitando l’ennesimo colpo e, poi, usando il bastone come asta, s’issò e si gettò all’interno della bocca della pianta.  
«Chat!»  
Ladybug urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, facendo un passo verso il mostro che aveva inghiottito il suo compagno.  
Non poteva…  
No. Non era successo.  
Qualcuno l’afferrò da dietro, trattenendola lì: «Lasciami!» urlò, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta dell’altra ragazza e sentendo le lacrime bagnarle le guance: «Devo andare da lui! Lasciami!»  
Chat.  
Il suo Chat.  
«Ragiona!» tuonò Volpina, facendo forza e trattenendola: «Non ti lascerebbe mai!»  
«Lasciami andare! Chat! Chat!»  
«Ladybug!»  
«Devo andare…» mormorò la ragazza, allungando una mano verso la pianta, che aveva cessato ogni ostilità; poi qualcosa l’attirò, dal centro del bulbo, si stava propagando una macchia nera e, pochi secondi dopo, esplose: Ladybug rimase immobile, osservando Chat uscire incolume e con un cristallo nero in mano.  
«Quindi è questo che succede se uso il cataclisma su qualcosa di vivo.» mormorò il ragazzo, camminando verso di loro, con un sorriso soddisfatto, e osservando il macello che aveva fatto intorno a sé: «Per la mia lady.» dichiarò, porgendole il cristallo nero.  
Ladybug lo ignorò, tuffandosi fra le sue braccia e piangendo disperata: «Scusami.» mormorò il giovane, carezzandole la testa e posando poi le labbra sulla capigliatura corvina: «Non volevo farti preoccupare, ma era il metodo migliore.» le spiegò, osservandola negare con il capo: «Potrai rimproverarmi dopo, my lady. Adesso distruggi questo, non ho assolutamente voglia di farmi un altro viaggetto dentro quel coso.»  
La ragazza lo fissò male, tirando fuori lo yo-yo e dare al cristallo un colpo secco, osservandolo sbriciolarsi come sempre: «Ho pensato…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo: «Credevo che tu…»  
«Non ti lascerei mai sola.» affermò Chat, facendole l’occhiolino e attirandola di nuovo fra le sue braccia: «Io ci sarò sempre.»  
Volpina sbuffò, sorridendo e osservando i due completamente dimentichi di lei, poi si voltò verso il luogo dov’era Peacock, trovandolo deserto: quel tipo…  
Chi era?  
  
  
Ladybug. Chat Noir. Volpina. Peacock.  
Quattro eroi.  
Quattro portatori di Miraculous.  
Com’era possibile che ce ne fossero così tanti a Parigi?  
«Cinque, se considero anche me.»   
La ragazza scosse il capo, alzandosi e librandosi in volo; guardò un’altra volta il trio – Peacock era sparito poco prima che l’enorme pianta esplodesse – e solo allora notò che lo sguardo dell’eroina in arancio era rivolto verso la sua direzione.  
Anzi no, era fisso su di lei.  
  
  
Rafael si passò una mano fra i capelli bagnati, uscendo dal bagno e osservando il kwami che si stava ingozzando di cioccolata: «Come ti senti?» gli domandò Flaffy, sorridendo.  
«Stanco. Ecco perché non voglio fare l’eroe.»  
«Però li hai aiutati.»  
«Sarebbero morti, nel caso.»  
«Solo per questo?»  
«Dove vuoi arrivare, Flaffy?»  
Il kwami blu sorrise, avvicinandosi al suo umano: «Il tuo sguardo, Rafael, è cambiato.»  
«Stai dicendo un mucchio di cavolate.»  
  
  
Da quando era tornata a casa, da quando aveva lasciato Adrien, era in preda a una strana agitazione: aveva provato a disegnare qualcosa, ma tutto ciò che era nato si traduceva in una marea di carta appallottolata che giaceva sul pavimento abbandonata, che adesso osservava dal suo letto.  
Dal basso, le proveniva il rumore di suo padre che si alzava, per iniziare la giornata lavorativa: lo poteva sentire provare a muoversi silenziosamente per la casa, nonostante la mole; sorrise, allungando una mano e azionando lo schermo del cellulare.  
Quasi le quattro di mattina.  
E lei non aveva chiuso occhio.  
Si alzò a sedere, stando attenta a non svegliare Tikki e prese l’apparecchio fra le mani, facendo scivolare il polpastrello e accedendo alla galleria: foto di Adrien, foto di loro due assieme, foto con i loro amici…  
Il cuore prese a farle male, battendole furiosamente in petto, mentre l’agitazione che l’aveva ghermita sembrava accentuare la presa.  
Doveva andare.  
Gettò le gambe fuori dal letto e scese la scaletta, raggiungendo l’armadio e cambiando il pigiama con le prime cose che le capitarono a mano: «Marinette?» pigolò Tikki, fluttuando a mezz’aria sopra il letto e osservandola con sguardo assonnato, mentre lei finiva di cambiarsi e le sorrideva impacciata.  
«Devo andare.» mormorò la ragazza, afferrando il cellulare e mettendolo nella borsetta, mentre la piccola kwami volava e s’infilava nel suo nascondiglio: «Tikki?»  
«Posso immaginare dove stai andando ed è meglio avermi con te.»  
«Grazie.»  
Scese dabbasso, osservando al genitore che stava facendo colazione: «Buongiorno…» mormorò, salutando il padre con la mano e abbozzando un sorriso: ecco, e adesso che doveva dire? Papà, faccio un salto a casa di Adrien, penso di tornare presto.  
Mh. No, meglio di no.  
Tom si alzò, sorridendole e mettendo la tazza della colazione nel lavello: «Ti ho svegliata, tesoro?»  
«Ah no.»  
«Non riuscivi a dormire?»  
«Papà, ecco…»  
«Sei sempre stata una brava ragazza, a parte le scuse assurde che trovavi quando non andavi a lezione…» commentò il genitore, massaggiandosi i baffi e accentuando il sorriso che gli piegava le labbra: «Quindi immagino che hai un buon motivo per uscire a quest’ora.»  
«Mh. Sì.»  
«E non puoi dirmelo?»  
«Devo…» si schiarì la voce, osservando il padre e inclinando la testa: «Papà, ti ricordi di quando mi hai raccontato di come hai seguito la mamma in Cina, perché sapevi che doveva essere tua moglie?»  
«Sì.»  
«Diciamo che è qualcosa di simile…»  
Tom Dupain annuì con la testa: «Vorrei ordinarti di tornare in camera tua, seriamente. Dovrei farlo, tua madre lo farebbe sicuramente se fosse sveglia…»  
«Papà…»  
«Ma mi hai appena ricordato di com’ero io, quindi vai da Adrien. Ma ti do il permesso solo questa volta e perché sembra sia importante.»  
«Grazie, papà.»  
«Solo questa volta, Marinette. Sia chiaro, non ti conviene tirare la corda troppo…»  
«Certo, papà.»  
«Solo questa volta.»  
«Sì.» dichiarò la ragazza, raggiungendo la porta e uscendo velocemente dalla casa: «Grazie, papà.» mormorò di nuovo, salutando il genitore e chiudendosi il portone di casa dietro: corse giù per le scale e uscì in strada, voltandosi in direzione della casa di Adrien.  
Bene, era il momento di scoprire quanto era veloce senza il costume di Ladybug.  
Iniziò a correre attraverso la città che si stava svegliando: forse sarebbe stato meglio trasformarsi, ma aveva paura che la maschera di Ladybug in qualche modo influenzasse ciò che aveva deciso.  
Era stupido, lo sapeva bene, in fondo era sempre lei.  
Ma voleva fare quella cosa come Marinette.   
Solo come Marinette.  
Quando giunse davanti alla villa degli Agreste, si chinò sulle gambe ansante, cercando di recuperare un po’ di fiato; alzò la testa, osservando la casa e non sapendo cosa fare: suonare il campanello? Ma così avrebbe svegliato l’intera casa e, sinceramente, non voleva il signor Agreste: «Forse hai bisogno di questo.» mormorò Tikki, mostrandole il cellulare e sorridendo alla ragazza.  
Marinette annuì, prendendo l’apparecchio e facendo partire immediatamente la chiamata, rimanendo poi in attesa: «Pronto?» mormorò la voce assonnata del giovane, dopo parecchi squilli: «Marinette, è successo qualcosa?»  
«Ehm. Sono davanti casa tua.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Mi potresti aprire?»  
Sentì dei rumori provenire dal telefono e rimase in attesa, osservando poi il portone di casa Agreste aprirsi e Adrien uscire: veloce, il giovane corse al cancello, azionando il meccanismo di apertura: «Che ci fai qui?» le domandò, osservandola con lo sguardo assonnato e reprimendo uno sbadiglio.  
Marinette sorrise, chinando la testa e notando i piedi nudi di lui: «Possiamo entrare?»  
Il biondo annuì con la testa, facendole cenno in direzione della casa: «Ha attaccato qualche mostro?» le domandò, mentre chiudeva il portone e poi prendeva le scale, che portavano al piano superiore.  
«No, nessun mostro mattutino.» dichiarò la ragazza, entrando nella camera del ragazzo e notando lo sguardo confuso che aveva sul volto.  
«E allora, perché?» le chiese nuovamente Adrien, strusciandosi gli occhi e cercando si svegliarsi, senza accorgersi che la ragazza si era avvicinata; rimase sorpreso, quando sentì la lieve pressione delle labbra di lei sulle proprie e rimase imbambolato a osservarla, mentre gli prendeva una mano e lo guidava verso il letto: «Marinette?»  
«Io…» iniziò la mora, scuotendo il capo e fissandolo negli occhi, come a pregarlo di capire.  
E lui capì.  
Deglutì, trovandosi immediatamente sveglio: «I-io…» balbettò, abbozzando un sorriso, mentre le mani di Marinette prendevano l’orlo della maglia e la sollevavano: «Po-potrei non essere capace di fermarmi.» dichiarò, aiutando la ragazza a spogliarlo.  
«Ma io non voglio che ti fermi.» dichiarò decisa Marinette, gettando l’indumento da qualche parte della stanza e tirandolo verso di sé e verso il letto: caddero entrambi sul materasso e la ragazza gli catturò la bocca con la propria.  
«Davvero, non potrei…» mormorò Adrien, puntellandosi con le mani contro il materasso e guardando la ragazza sotto di lui; scosse il capo, alzandosi a sedere e sentendosi idiota: quanto aveva spinto in quella direzione? E adesso che stava succedendo…  
Adesso lui aveva paura?  
Marinette si mi a sedere anche lei, per quanto glielo permettesse il peso del ragazzo che le gravava sulle gambe, e con un respiro profondo portò le mani al bordo della maglia, togliendosela: «Adrien...» bisbigliò, poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia e distraendo un attimo l’attenzione di Adrien da ciò che gli stava mostrando: «Voglio che sia tu e solo tu.»  
Il biondo respirò profondamente, annuendo con la testa: «Come la mia signora comanda.» dichiarò, chinandosi in avanti e baciandola, invitandola poi a distendersi nuovamente sul letto.  
  
  
Gettò il bicchiere contro il muro, osservando il vino schizzare la vernice chiara.  
Due sue creature, sconfitte entrambe.  
Ladybug e Chat Noir l’avevano annientata su ogni fronte.  
E adesso i portatori di Miraculous erano aumentati: Volpina, il tipo in blu…  
Dovresti lasciare che sia io a occuparmi di loro…  
Si voltò verso il suo riflesso, osservando il suo volto sorriderle maliziosamente: «Pensi davvero di fare meglio?»  
Avevi detto che quello era l’ultimo tentativo.  
Era vero.  
L’aveva deciso.  
Quello era l’ultimo tentativo, prima di utilizzare quel potere.  
«Non voglio.» mormorò, carezzandosi il petto all’altezza del cuore.  
Tu vuoi. E vuoi i Miraculous.  
«Sì.»  
Utilizza il mio – il nostro – potere.  
«Il mio potere…»  
Usalo. Fallo.  
Annuì al suo riflesso, osservando le volute di fumo nero uscire dalla sua figura e poi tre guerrieri, scuri come la notte, materializzarsi alle sue spalle.  
  
  
Adrien osservò la ragazza che dormiva profondamente nel suo letto, carezzando con la punta delle dita la spalla nuda; sorrise, quando lei aprì gli occhi e gli puntò contro lo sguardo celeste: «Buongiorno, my lady.» mormorò, chinandosi e baciandola sul collo.  
«Non ho sognato tutto, quindi?»  
«Se intendi essere venuta a casa mia – senza trasformarti. E di questo dovremmo fare un discorsino, signorina. –, essermi saltata addosso e avermi privato della verginità…» riassunse il ragazzo, mentre lei si accoccolava contro di lui: «…mh, no. Direi che è stato tutto reale.»  
«Non è che ti sei lamentato o hai fatto resistenza.»  
«Mi sono lasciato trasportare. Scusa, che avrei dovuto fare? Una ragazza bella e disponibile, viene a casa mia alle quattro di mattina…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo e facendo scivolare una mano lungo la schiena della ragazza: «…questa me la segno. Non potevi venire un po’ più tardi?»  
«Non erano le quattro.»  
«Saranno state le quattro e mezzo o, al massimo, le cinque, capirai. Tu e i golem sareste un’accoppiata purrfetta.»  
«Hai detto che sono bella?»  
«Ah. Ah. Bel modo di cambiare argomento.» ridacchiò Adrien, chinandosi e baciandole la punta del naso: «Sì, sei bella. Anzi, bellissima. Ed io sono stato un deficiente a non aver notato subito i tuoi occhi: si riconoscono subito.»  
«Sei cieco.»  
«Anche tu non mi hai riconosciuto!»  
«Ehi, i tuoi occhi cambiano del tutto quando ti trasformi.» mormorò la ragazza, stringendosi maggiormente contro di lui: «Quindi sono bellissima?»  
«Al momento direi qualsiasi cosa, sappilo.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Beh, sei nuda. Nel mio letto. Stretta a me.» spiegò Adrien, brevemente e deglutendo: «Inizio a faticare a trattenermi.»  
La ragazza sorrise, allungando il collo e baciandogli la mascella: «E allora non fallo.» decretò, ridacchiando quando il giovane scivolò sopra di lei.  
  
Wei osservò l’abitazione dove Wayzz l’aveva trascinato, buttandolo giù dal letto: «Qui?»  
«Esattamente.» dichiarò il kwami verde, colpendo l’aria con i pugni e con i calci: «Lo farò pentire amaramente di quello che ha fatto.»  
«Ma che cosa…?»  
«Suona, Wei!»  
Il giovane sospirò, premendo il campanello e attendendo che qualcuno aprisse; poco dopo la porta si schiuse e il vecchietto che aveva aiutato il giorno prima fece capolino: «Sì?»  
«Maestro Fu!» mormorò dolce come il fiele Wayzz, sorridendo all’uomo che, alla vista del piccolo kwami, era indietreggiato: «Deve spiegarmi molte cose.»  
  
  
«E non verrai più qui a orari assurdi non trasformata.» dichiarò Adrien, osservando Marinette davanti al portone della villa e attendendo che lei ripetesse le identiche parole.  
«E non verrò più qui a orari assurdi non trasformata. Seriamente, Adrien, è una cosa assurda…»  
«Silenzio. Voglio stare tranquillo e saperti al sicuro.»  
Marinette sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Come il mio gatto e padrone comanda.» borbottò, allungandosi e baciandolo: «Ci vediamo o sentiamo dopo?»  
«A dopo, my lady.»  
Adrien la osservò uscire dal cancello e la salutò con la mano, prima di tornare dentro l’abitazione: «Era Marinette?» domandò suo padre, apparendo sulle scale e cercando di allungare il collo, per vedere l’esterno dell’abitazione.  
«Già.»  
Gabriel annuì, scendendo e dirigendosi verso la sala da pranzo: «Figliolo.» iniziò, sedendosi al suo solito posto e osservando Adrien, fare altrettanto: «So che sono stato un genitore pessimo e, quindi, capisco se il nostro rapporto è così incrinato e difficile…»  
«Ho paura di sapere dove vuoi andare a parare.»  
«Ma ci sono cose che un genitore, per quanto pessimo, deve sapere.» dichiarò Gabriel, incrociando le mani davanti a sé e fissando il figlio da dietro le lenti degli occhiali: «Adrien. Tu hai…» si fermò, respirando profondamente: «…catturato la farfallina di Marinette?»


	10. Capitolo 9

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 3.559 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Ed eccomi di nuovo qua! Contenti? Immagino di no, ormai sono diventata il vostro tormento, sono peggio dello spirito infernale che decide di perseguitarvi...Vabbè, problemi vostri! Scherzi a parte, eccomi di nuovo qua (sì, questo l'ho già detto) con il nuovo capitolo e...mh. Informazioni prima della lettura? A parte che ho iniziato a correggere i primi capitoli (sperando di notare tutti gli errori che mi sono lasciata dietro.) e a cercare di modificare il pezzo con l'arrivo di Fu - in modo da adattarlo all'ultima puntata trasmessa -, non ho altro da dire. No, stranamente a questo giro sono di poche parole...Detto questo vi lascio alla lettura, ringranziandovi perché leggete, commentate, inserite la storia in una delle vostre liste, mi piacizzate, mi mandate messaggi (anzi, chiedo scusa a tutti coloro che mi hanno mandato un messaggio via FB se sembro sulle mie: sono veramente timida e tendo a rimanere con poche parole XD In verità, son dietro allo schermo che urlo, squittisco e altro; quindi contattatemi pure, sono felicissima quando succede!). E bon, niente. Buona lettura e al prossimo capitolo.

 

  
La sveglia del cellulare suonò, strappando Plagg dal suo sonno: alzò il musetto, osservando la coppia addormentata nel letto e, poi, la piccola kwami che dormiva acciambellata vicino a lui; con un sospiro si mise a sedere, sbadigliando sonoramente e poi volò fino alla faccia del suo compagno umano: «Ehi, ragazzino.» mormorò, prendendo una ciocca bionda e tirandola leggermente.  
«Cinque minuti, Plagg.» sbuffò Adrien, voltandosi di lato e stringendo maggiormente la ragazza che dormiva con lui.  
«Senti, bell’innamorato, non sei a casa tua. Ti ricordi? Seratina romantica e bollente da Marinette, la seconda di fila…» iniziò Plagg, tirandogli più forte i capelli e osservandolo aprire le palpebre, mentre le iridi verdi si guardavano intorno: «Non per rovinare la tua pace dei sensi, ma non puoi rimanere qua. Oggi è lunedì, genio.»  
«Lunedì. C’è scuola.»  
«Ok, il cervello sta riprendendo a funzionare.»  
Attento a non svegliare Marinette, Adrien scivolò fuori dalle lenzuola e iniziò a raccogliere i propri indumenti, sparsi per il pavimento, e a rivestirsi: «Che c’è?» sbuffò, dopo un po’, stanco dello sguardo fisso di Plagg su di lui.  
«Stavo solo pensando che hai recuperato quattro anni in due giorni.»  
«Plagg…»  
«Sto solo facendo un semplice pensiero. Spero che la signorina ce la faccia a camminare oggi.»  
«Plagg…» mormorò la dolce voce di Tikki, attirando l’attenzione dei due: «…sei pregato di finirla con questi discorsi.»  
«Grazie, Tikki.» sussurrò Adrien, infilandosi i pantaloni e andando alla ricerca della maglietta: «Perché non potevo avere un kwami come te?»  
«Perché Plagg è malizioso e anche tanto. Però è felice per voi, sappilo.»  
«Tikki…» sibilò il kwami nero in tono di avviso e ricevendo in cambio un sorriso soddisfatto dall’esserino rosso.  
Adrien sorrise, trovando la maglia sulla scrivania e infilandosela, mentre alcuni rumori dal soppalco del letto, gli fecero capire che Marinette si stava svegliando: «Adrien?»  
«Sono di sotto.» bisbigliò il ragazzo, adocchiando una scarpa da tennis e andando alla ricerca dell’altra, trovandola poi nei pressi della botola, nonché porta della camera.  
La ragazza scese le scalette che portavano di sotto, strusciandosi gli occhi e con addosso solo una maglietta.   
Sua. Ma la ragazza l’aveva requisita la mattina prima, dichiarandola proprietà di Marinette.  
E stava decisamente meglio a lei.  
«E’ già ora di alzarsi?» domandò la giovane, osservandolo infilarsi le scarpe e poi dandosi una veloce sistemata ai capelli.  
«C’è scuola, principessa.» le spiegò brevemente Adrien, voltandosi poi verso il proprio kwami e allungando il pugno con l’anello verso di lui: «Plagg! Trasformami!»  
«Giusto.» assentì la ragazza, scrollando il capo e socchiudendo gli occhi di fronte alla luce della trasformazione: la prima cosa che vide, quando riaprì gli occhi, fu il sorriso strafottente del suo compagno.  
Chat le sorrise, chinandosi a baciarla velocemente: «Ci vediamo dopo.»  
«A dopo.»  
Raggiunse le scale che davano sulla botola del terrazzino, fermandosi appena messo il piede sul primo scalino: «Marinette?»  
«Mh?»  
«Ehm. Come dire…» si fermò, grattandosi imbarazzato il naso con la mano guantata: «Va tutto bene?»  
Le ragazza sorrise, avvicinandosi e allungando una mano, carezzandogli la testa: «Sto benissimo.»  
Il giovane annuì, piegandosi verso di lei e catturandole le labbra in un secondo bacio: «A dopo.» dichiarò, scivolando fuori e, aiutato dal bastone, iniziò a balzare sui tetti, raggiungendo velocemente casa sua; saltò nella finestra di camera sua, atterrando a quattro zampe: «Mi stavo domandando dove fossi.» dichiarò la voce di suo padre, facendolo sussultare.  
Adrien alzò lo sguardo verde, incontrando la figura impeccabile di Gabriel Agreste, seduta sul divano: «Papà…» mormorò, portandosi una mano alla nuca e grattandola con fare imbarazzato: «Posso spiegare.»  
«Non c’è bisogno.» dichiarò l’uomo, fermandolo con un gesto della mano: «Marinette è venuta qua sabato mattina, poi tu sei sparito sabato notte e stanotte. Non sono nato ieri, per tua sfortuna.» spiegò velocemente, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lui: «Posso capire che sei in quella fase dove vorresti passare con lei tutto il tuo tempo, ma…»  
«Lo so, dovremmo andarci piano. Pianissimo.»  
«Non sono la persona più indicata per dirti qualcosa, ho sposato tua madre quando eravamo giovanissimi ma gradirei che limitassi le visite a casa di Marinette, almeno durante la settimana.»  
«Mi stai dicendo che posso andarci durante il weekend?»  
Gabriel lo fissò, sospirando: «Io non ho sentito niente. E non saprò niente di dove sarai nei prossimi weekend.»  
Adrien l’osservò andare fuori dalla camera: «Grazie, papà.»  
  
  
Marinette si sedette al suo posto, sbadigliando e attirando l’attenzione di Alya e Lila: «Come mai così stanca, Marinette?» domandò l’italiana, poggiando la borsa sul suo banco e avvicinandosi alla ragazza: «Lila Rinaldi.» si presentò, allungando la mano verso Alya: «Ma immagino che ti ricordi di me…»  
«Sì, sei quella che ha creato un po’ di problemi a Marinette.»  
«E’ acqua passata, Alya.»   
«Sicura?»  
«Certo! Lila è dei buoni, vero?»  
«Ovviamente.» decretò l’italiana, facendo l’occhiolino: «Ho chiesto scusa per il mio passato, e…oh mio dio, splendore! E tu chi saresti?» domandò, gettandosi indietro una ciocca di capelli e sorridendo al ragazzo che era appena entrato e si era avvicinato a loro.  
«Rafael.» si presentò questo, ricambiando il sorriso e stringendo la mano che Lila gli stava offrendo: «E ho il piacere di parlare con…?»  
«Lila.»  
«Un nome incantevole.» mormorò Rafael, lasciando andare la mano e poi spostando l’attenzione su Marinette: «Sei una meraviglia per gli occhi, mio piccolo fiorellino.» si complimentò, allungando una mano e posandola sulla spalla della ragazza, che indietreggiò di un passo: «Sei così bella che…»  
«Che ti ritroverai un occhio nero molto presto, se non la lasci immediatamente andare.» dichiarò la voce di Adrien, facendo voltare il modello e la ragazza: «Veloce, Rafael.»  
Il ragazzo sorrise, lasciando andare Marinette e superando il biondo: «Ti conviene non fare tanto il figo con me, alla fine il palco di corna te le fa un micio.» gli sussurrò, assestandogli poi una generosa manata fra le spalle.  
«Che cosa ti ha detto?»  
«Qualcosa su corna e gatti.» mormorò Adrien, poggiando la borsa con i libri: «Ma insomma, ti resta proprio difficile metterlo al suo posto?»  
«Non ne ho avuto il tempo!»  
«E’ vero, Agreste.» s’intromise Lila, sorridendo: «Quello è partito in quarta. Bel tipo ma…no. Non ci siamo.» scosse il capo, facendo poi l’occhiolino: «Mentre la tua entrata: fenomenale. Giuro, ti avrei lanciato delle mutandine se…»  
«Tienile dove stanno. Non le voglio. Non voglio neanche sapere cosa ne fai!»  
«Cucciolo, ma non sarebbero state le mie.» mormorò Lila, ridacchiando e indicando Marinette con la testa.  
«Ok. Questo gruppo sta diventando strano…» commentò Alya, non capendo minimamente qualcosa: «Ma mi piace: Lila aggiunge quel qualcosa che questi due verginelli…» spiegò ma fermandosi, non appena ebbe notato gli sguardi imbarazzati di Marinette e Adrien: «Ferma. Ferma. Ferma. Cosa mi state nascondendo voi due?»  
Lila rise, scuotendo la lunga chioma e osservando i due studenti che entravano in quel momento: «Nino! Sarah!»  
«Nino!» tubò Alya, correndo dal ragazzo e indicando i loro due amici con fare commosso: «I nostri bambini l’hanno fatto finalmente! Non devo più dubitare sul fatto che a Adrien non si…»  
«Alya!»  
  
  
Sarah sospirò profondamente, osservando il proprio riflesso e domandandosi come fosse finita in quel modo: quando era giunta in Francia l’aveva fatto per la missione e lo stesso era stato iscriversi in quella scuola; ma, adesso, dopo pochi giorni da quando era lì, si era ritrovata in un piccolo gruppo di amici chiassosi e divertenti.  
«Va tutto bene, Sarah?» le domandò Mikko, facendo capolino dalla borsa e sorridendo alla portatrice del suo Miraculous.  
La ragazza annuì, sistemandosi le ciocche bionde in uno chignon e bloccandolo con il pettinino dell’ape, abbozzando un sorriso: «Finora ero sempre stata solo con…» si fermò, ricordando l’unico amico che aveva, colui che aveva abbandonato in America per seguire il suo destino: «…e adesso mi ritrovo tirata dentro e…»  
«Goditi la vita, Sarah.» le mormorò la kwami, facendole l’occhiolino: «Per quanto la minaccia di Coeur Noir è grande, tu devi vivere la tua vita. Non sei solo Bee, ricordalo.»  
«Ok.» dichiarò la bionda, aspettando che il piccolo spirito dell’Ape s’infilasse nella tasca della felpa e uscì dal bagno; camminò per i corridoi pieni di gente e raggiunse la mensa. Appena entrata, adocchiò il tavolo ove erano riuniti i suoi nuovi amici: Lila e Adrien stavano di nuovo litigando, Marinette ridacchiava al fianco del fidanzato, mentre Nino stava controllando qualcosa sul cellulare e Alya si era alzata, agitando una mano nella sua direzione.  
Un sorriso le piegò le labbra e indicò la postazione del self-service, come a dire che li avrebbe raggiunti non appena avesse fatto rifornimento: si mise in fila, prendendo uno dei vassoi di plastica e allungando il collo, cercando di vedere cosa c’era nei vari contenitori: «Il menù di oggi offre verdure lesse. E verdure lesse. Verdure lesse. Oh, quello sembra essere un cordon bleu.» commentò una voce maschile dietro di lei: si voltò, incontrando lo sguardo sorridente di un ragazzo decisamente più alto di lei: «Comunque mi sembra di aver visto anche qualcosa di simile al tabulè: io penso ripiegherò su quello. Il resto sarà sicuramente roba congelata.»  
«Grazie.»  
«Essere alti a qualcosa serve.» commentò il ragazzo, sfoggiando un sorriso da modello: «Mi chiamo Rafael.»  
«Sarah.» mormorò lei, abbassando lo sguardo e tornando a fissare davanti a sé; la fila procedette velocemente e, finalmente, riuscì a dare un’occhiata alle cibarie esposte: «Ehm. Patate e cordon bleu.» mormorò, sperando di aver azzeccato la pronuncia esatta dei due alimenti e sospirò rincuorata, quando vide la donna dall’altra parte prepararle il piatto.  
«Straniera…» sbuffò Rafael, accanto a lei: «Marie, luce dei miei occhi!» esclamò, facendo l’occhiolino all’inserviente: «Puoi dare alla mia amica un po’ di tabulè? Sai, questi stranieri…»  
Marie l’osservò, incrociando le braccia e scuotendo il capo: «Solo perché me lo chiedi tu, Rafael. Sia chiaro!» dichiarò, preparando un piattino con il cous-cous saltato con le verdure: «Offre la casa, tesorino.» dichiarò a Sarah, poggiando il piatto sul divisore di plexigass e accompagnandolo con un sorriso.  
«Grazie.» bofonchiò la ragazza, mettendolo nel proprio vassoio e dando una fugace occhiata a Rafael: «Ehm. Io…»  
«Dimmi solo se ti piace, ok?»  
Sarah annuì, alzando il vassoio di plastica con il suo pranzo e marciando verso il tavolo ove gli altri erano seduti: «Conosci Mister “Sono bello e me ne vanto”?» le domandò Lila, lasciando perdere il suo contendente e osservandola posare il vassoio sul tavolo.  
«Mister “Sono bello e me ne vanto?”»  
«Rafael.» borbottò Adrien, indicando il ragazzo in questione, mentre questi andava a sedersi assieme ad alcune ragazze: «Stai attenta: lavoro assieme a lui e…beh, non si può dire che sia…»  
«E’ uno che se può s’infila.» sbottò spiccia Lila, sorridendo all’occhiataccia del biondo: «Quindi, a meno che tu non voglia uscirne a pezzi…»  
«Per una volta, sono d’accordo con te.» dichiarò Adrien, tirando fuori il suo cellulare e sbuffando alla vista del messaggio: «Devo andare. Servizio fotografico oggi.»   
Sarah infilzò una patata, osservando il biondo voltarsi verso la propria ragazza e chiederle qualcosa sugli appunti – il suo francese non era ancora così fluente da capire tutto al primo colpo –, Marinette annuì e il giovane si chinò, baciandola velocemente prima di andarsene: «Seriamente, siete così zuccherosi che mi fate venir voglia di avere una relazione seria.» commentò Lila, ridacchiando.  
«Scusa, ma non esci con Antoine? Ti ho visto stamattina con lui…» mormorò Nino, alzando la testa dal cellulare e attirando l’attenzione delle quattro ragazze.  
«Antoine? E sarebbe?»  
«Quello a cui ti strusciavi stamattina.»  
«Ah. Mister Ricciolo. No, non ci esco…»  
«E allora perché stamattina…?»  
«Perché era carino, Nino.»  
«Ma…»  
«Lascia stare, Nino.» s’intromise Alya, scuotendo il capo e mostrando il proprio cellulare: «Guardate qua! Ho trovato una ripresa amatoriale del mostro-pianta! Quattro eroi a Parigi, gente! Quattro!»  
«Immagino che dovrai aggiornare il Ladyblog, adesso.» mormorò Marinette, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Lila e sorridendo: «Ormai non hai più solo Ladybug e Chat Noir.»  
«No.» gongolò la ragazza, riprendendo il cellulare e armeggiando un altro po’: «Ah. Ho trovato anche questo video, solo non capisco chi è.» dichiarò, mostrando il filmato di un’eroina solitaria su un tetto: «Se non sbaglio la tuta è gialla?»  
«Già…» assentì Lila, studiando la ragazza mascherata che aveva notato il giorno prima: «Pensi sia un’altra supereroina?»  
«Sarebbe fantastico! Eccezionale! Ooooh! Cinque supereroi a Parigi!» Alya si esaltò, iniziando a tormentare Nino con tutte le teorie che le frullavano per la mente, inventandole anche sul momento; Marinette abbozzò un sorriso, scuotendo il capo e ascoltando l’amica, mentre Lila si voltò verso Sarah che, stranamente, era rimasta in silenzio.  
Molto strano.  
Quasi tutti s’interessavano a quell’argomento, invece l’americana aveva abbassato il capo sul suo piatto e non aveva aperto bocca.  
  
  
«Mi dispiace farti perdere le lezioni del pomeriggio.» spiegò Gabriel, osservando il figlio seduto di fianco a lui nell’auto: «Ma volevo fare questo set prima della settimana della moda.»  
«Nessun problema.» commentò Adrien, osservando il Gorilla accostare davanti l’edificio che ospitava gli uffici della griffe di Gabriel: «Poi oggi c’era storia e non è la mia materia preferita.»  
«Per quanto riguarda ciò che vuoi fare dopo?»  
«Ci sto lavorando.»  
«Sono felice di saperlo.» dichiarò Gabriel, scendendo dall’auto e aspettando che il figlio facesse lo stesso: «Marco ha detto che vuole fare alcune foto nello studio fotografico e poi improvvisare un set per strada.»  
«Va bene.»  
«Gabriel Agreste!» tubò una voce femminile, mentre Willhelmina Hart li accolse all’entrata, allargando le braccia e stirando le labbra rosse i un sorris: «Sono onorata di incontrarti.»  
«Mi piacerebbe poter dire lo stesso.» sbuffò l’uomo, sistemandosi gli occhiali e osservando serio la donna che, rimanendo con la stessa espressione, incassò la risposta.  
«Immagino che questo sia tuo figlio.» affermò la donna, spostando la sua attenzione su Adrien e osservandolo intensamente, sorridendo quando lo vide fare un passo indietro: «Willhelmina Hart, stilista del marchio Coeur.» si presentò, dandogli la mano come se aspettasse un baciamano: il ragazzo la osservò, allungando la propria e stringendogliela: «Immagino che sei qui per il set.»  
«Proprio così.» dichiarò secco Gabriel, riprendendo a camminare e superando la donna, senza neanche salutarla.  
«Arrivederci, signora Hart.» mormorò Adrien, raggiungendo il padre e fissandolo: «Ti ha fatto qualcosa?»  
«A parte il fatto che non mi piacciono i suoi modi e la sua voce stridula?»  
«Io aggiungerei che non mi piace come mi ha guardato: mi sono sentito una bistecca davanti a un branco di gatti affamati.» bofonchiò il biondo, rabbrividendo a come lo aveva guardato: «Seriamente, pensavo mi sarebbe saltata addosso.»  
«Adrien…»  
«Davvero! Mancava poco che si leccasse le labbra, sembrava pronta a buttarsi sul buffet…» si fermò, ripetendo le parole dentro di sé: «Buttarsi sul buffet…buffettarsi! L’hai capita? Buffettarsi!» Il padre si fermò, studiando serio il figlio e poi scuotendo il capo e riprendendo la marcia, ignorando il ragazzo che lo seguiva: «Dai, non era male!»  
  
  
Wei sospirò, dando un’occhiata fugace al bracciale che teneva al polso destro e poi spostando lo sguardo sulla gente che affollava il vagone della metrò: erano passati due giorni, da quando Wayzz lo aveva trascinato dal Maestro Fu, scoprendo il pericolo che incombeva su Parigi e il fatto che lui era il nuovo possessore del Miraculous della Tartaruga.  
E ancora doveva venire a patti con tutto.  
Sinceramente, quando aveva lasciato la Cina non aveva pensato assolutamente che sarebbe diventato un supereroe.  
Non gli piacevano nemmeno i supereroi.  
Scosse il capo, massaggiandosi il polso e toccando involontariamente il bracciale.  
Che doveva fare?  
Aveva provato a ridare il gioiello al Maestro, ma quello era stato categorico: lui era il nuovo prescelto.  
La voce registrata lo informò che era arrivato alla sua fermata e così si preparò a scendere: la metrò si fermò e le porte automatiche si aprirono, facendo scendere i passeggeri; Wei seguì il flusso, ancora perso nei suoi pensieri, e non si accorse del trio di ragazze, finché non andò a sbattere contro una: immediatamente la prese per le braccia, impedendole di cadere e la osservò alzare lo sguardo e sorridergli: «Grazie, splendore.»  
«Mia colpa.» biascicò lui, assicurandosi che fosse salda sui suoi piedi e scuotendo il capo quando, abbassando lo sguardo, notò i trampoli con cui la tipa camminava.  
«Tutte le fortune a te, eh Lila?» commentò una delle altre due, facendo ridacchiare quella che aveva soccorso.  
Wei sentì le guance andarsi in fiamme, superando la giovane di nome Lila e ignorando i commenti che seguirono: sapeva benissimo di essere fin troppo grosso e fin troppo alto, non per nulla il suo ex-datore di lavoro l’aveva sempre chiamato Bestione.  
Dov’è il bestione?  
Ehi, bestione, vieni qua e porta queste casse dentro.  
Scosse il capo, cercando di dimenticare tutto e salì velocemente le scale che portavano all’aperto: «Non prendertela, Wei.» mormorò Wayzz, apparendo da sotto la felpa aperta che indossava: «Non erano commenti cattivi, anzi direi tutt’altro.»   
«Lo sa.»  
«Si dice: lo so.»  
«Lo so.»  
«Senti, mi hai raccontato un po’ la tua vita, quindi ti dico solo di ignorare quello che ti diceva il tuo datore di lavoro e di camminare a testa alta. Sei un portatore di Miraculous, adesso. Sei un eroe.»  
Wei annuì con la testa, abbozzando un sorriso e carezzando la testolina del kwami con un dito: «Grazie.»  
  
  
Rafael sbadigliò, ignorando l’ennesima chiamata di Chloe – quella ragazza non comprendeva il concetto di botta e via, a quanto pareva – e osservando la folla che stava attendendo il bus con lui: un capo biondo, stretto in uno chignon, attirò la sua attenzione: «Ehi!» esclamò, attirando l’attenzione della compagna e sorridendo quando lei si voltò dalla sua parte: «Sarah, giusto?» la vide annuire, mentre faceva un passo indietro: «Allora? Com’era il tabulè?» le domandò, ignorando il fatto che si fosse irrigidita.  
«Era buono.» bisbigliò la ragazza, guardandosi attorno come un topolino impaurito.  
Rafael sospirò, scuotendo il capo: «Tranquilla. Ho già mangiato.» buttò lì, vedendola alzare la testa e fissarlo con lo sguardo nocciola sorpreso: era carina, tutto sommato. Non il suo genere, ma aveva quel qualcosa che poteva interessare: forse le lentiggini che le costellavano le guance, oppure i grandi occhioni di cerbiatto: «Abiti lontano da qui?» s’informò, infilando le mani in tasca e dondolandosi: «Io sto vicino a Montmartre.»  
«Nel XIV° arrondissement.»   
«Dalla parte opposta rispetto a me.»  
«Già.»  
«Non faresti prima con la metrò?»  
«Mh. Se posso la evito.»  
«Sei americana, no? Dovresti esserci abituata…»  
«Mio padre è morto in un incidente in metropolitana.»  
«Ah. Scusami.»  
«Nessun problema.»  
Rimasero in silenzio, finché il bus di Sarah non arrivò: «Ci vediamo domani a scuola.» la salutò Rafael, sorridendole: lei annuì, salendo poi e sistemandosi in uno dei posti vicino al finestrino e rimase a osservarlo, mentre il bus partiva e lui agitava un braccio per aria; sorridendo la ragazza si voltò davanti a sé, sgranando gli occhi alla vista dei tre guerrieri neri che erano fermi in mezzo alla strada.  
  
  
Rafael fissò a bocca aperta i tre guerrieri neri, mentre fermavano l’autobus e corse nel vicolo accanto alla fermata: «Che vuoi fare?» gli domandò Flaffy, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio e guardandolo stranito.  
«Flaffy, trasformarmi!»  
Un sorriso comparve sul volto del kwami, mentre veniva risucchiato nel ciondolo che il giovane teneva al collo.  
  
  
Sarah saltò giù dal bus e si nascose dietro una macchina, osservando i tre nemici avanzare nella strada: «Sono le sue guardie.» mormorò, mentre Mikko le fluttuava accanto; la ragazza portò una mano al pettinino, che teneva fermo il suo chignon e poi si voltò verso la kwami: «Mikko! Trasformami!»  
  
  
Wei si fermò, riprendendo fiato e cercando di capire in che direzione andare: era appena tornato a casa e acceso la TV, quando l’edizione straordinaria aveva interrotto la normale programmazione; era rimasto ad ascoltare le notizie della giornalista e a vedere i filmati che riprendevano due eroi mascherati – un ragazzo in blu e una ragazza in giallo – che combattevano contro dei guerrieri neri, prima di trasformarsi e correre in loro aiuto.  
Si guardò nuovamente intorno, non capendo dove andare: la giornalista l’aveva detto ma…beh, aveva parlato troppo veloce e lui non aveva capito.  
Un boato l’attirò e un sorriso gli piegò le labbra: bene, sapeva la direzione.  
  
  
Chat spiccò un salto, atterrando su un tetto e portando mano al suo bastone, che squillava inesorabilmente: «Sto andando.» dichiarò, senza controllare chi fosse all’altro capo: due sole persone avevano quel numero e una era lì con lui; si fermò, osservando Papillon camminare tranquillamente sul tetto: ovviamente suo padre non era impeccabile anche nella sua versione trasformata, con il completo viola scuro che sembrava uscito da una delle collezioni dell’uomo.   
«Dove sei, my lady?» domandò alla ragazza, che lo aveva chiamato e abbozzando un sorriso al genitore.  
«Vicina. Sto arrivando con Volpina.»  
«Purrfetto.»  
«Chat, se arrivi prima…»  
«Non farò sciocchezze, my lady. Tranquilla.»  
«Non sono tranquilla! Due giorni fa ti sei buttato dentro una pianta carnivora! Come faccio a stare tranquilla?»  
«Rilassati. E poi ci ho guadagnato, no?»  
«L’unica cosa che guadagnerai, se riprovi a fare qualcosa di simile, è una visita dal veterinario!» sbottò la ragazza, chiudendo la comunicazione e lasciando Chat sospirante.  
«Problemi?»  
«Solo una lady troppo ansiosa.» mormorò l’eroe, voltandosi verso l’uomo e fissandolo: «Sei veramente sicuro di voler venire anche tu?»  
«Posso dare una mano.»  
«Akumatizzare non va bene, ricordatelo.»  
«Il mio potere originario è creare dei Campioni: hai presente i cinque minuti di notorietà? Bene, sono tradotti in cinque minuti di eroicità.»  
Chat alzò gli occhi al cielo, riprendendo la sua corsa verso il luogo in cui era iniziato l’attacco e dove Peacock e un’altra eroina stavano lottando.  
L’ultima portatrice di Miraculous…  
A quanto pare erano davvero tutti e sette a Parigi.


	11. Capitolo 10

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 2.308 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Salve a tutti! E bentornati fra queste...mh. Pagine andrà bene? Ok, tagliamo la testa a toro: salve a tutti e bentornati! Al posto dei miei sproloqui senza senso, questa volta, volevo darvi una piccola spiegazione dei poteri dei quattro Miraculous "nuovi": Volpina, come detto nella serie, usa le illusioni a cui ho aggiunto, ispirandomi alla kumiho (uno spirito volpe coreano), anche il fuoco fatuo come potere speciale; Per Bee mi sono ispirata, invece, al wu xing (ovvero la teoria cinese degli elementi, su cui è basato lo scrigno): controllando la posizione del Miraculous dell'Ape, ho notato che si trova nella sezione della Terra e, secondo la teoria del wu ming, questo elemento è collegato alla milza, che trasporta e invia energia. Per Tortoise (che conoscerete a breve), beh...per lui mi sono ispirata un po' all'uso protettivo del guscio delle tartarughe e, infine, per Peacock ho usato il fatto che uno dei significati del Pavone è la visione.  
Ok, è sicuramente un discorso contorto, ma sono certa che capirete - o almeno spero - una volta letto il capitolo (Ignoro bellamente che sono pessima a spiegarmi).   
Che altro devo dire? Ah sì, "xie xie" vuol dire grazie in cinese e...  
Vabbè, che Adrien/Chat è in perenne calore si sapeva già.  
Detto ciò, ancora una volta vi ringrazio per i vostri commenti (qui, su fb, nei messaggi che mi mandate), per il fatto che perdete tempo leggendo questa storia e la inserite in una delle liste.  
Davvero, non farei altro che dirvi "Grazie! Grazie! Grazie!"  
Al prossimo capitolo!

 

  
Ladybug osservò lo schermo del suo yo-yo e indicò una direzione alla ragazza che la seguiva: «Da quella parte!» urlò, balzando su un tetto e notando le due figure scure poco lontane da loro: Chat Noir e Papillon.  
Quindi anche il signor Agreste era venuto.  
Lanciò il suo yo-yo verso un comignolo, usando come punto di appoggio e si lanciò, atterrando vicino al suo ragazzo: «Ben arrivata, my lady.» la salutò lui, osservandola rialzarsi e facendole l’occhiolino: «Oggi abbiamo anche il burattinaio.»  
«Il burattinaio?»  
«Si riferisce a me.» decretò tranquillamente Papillon, osservando i due eroi sotto di loro: «Il Miraculous del Pavone e quello dell’Ape.»  
«Manca il maestro Miyagi e siamo al completo.» decretò Chat, mentre Volpina atterrava vicino a Ladybug: «Andiamo a dar loro una mano?»   
Ladybug annuì, lasciandosi cadere giù e subito imitata dagli altri: «Ma come? C’è una festa e non inviti, Peacock?» domandò Chat, ruotando il bastone e camminando spavaldo verso l’eroe in blu.  
«Sbaglio o avevi detto che non eravamo amici?» domandò il pavone, bloccando le braccia a uno dei tre guerrieri e usandolo come scudo contro l’attacco di un altro: «Alle mie feste private, invito solo gli amici stretti.»  
«Ti conviene mettermi in lista, allora.»  
«Qualcuno mi salvi dai questi due...» sbuffò Volpina, dirigendosi verso il guerriero che teneva impegnata l’eroina in giallo e suonando alcune note del suo flauto, facendo comparire alcune sue copie, che iniziarono a correre in direzioni opposte, colpendo da entrambi i lati il nemico e facendolo svanire in una nube di fumo: «Ehi, sono debolissimi.»  
«Magari.» sbuffò Bee, osservando il fumo dividersi in due volute e formare, ognuna, un guerriero nero: «Il problema è questo: se li sconfiggiamo, loro si moltiplicano.»  
«Ma così non vale!»  
«E come facciamo?» domandò Ladybug, osservando l’ultima arrivata e poi i quattro guerrieri che si erano riuniti e li fissavano minacciosi: «Ci sarà un modo per sconfiggerli definitivamente!»  
«Il potere purificante del tuo yo-yo, Ladybug.»  
«Tu come…?»  
«Sentite, vi dirò tutto appena li avremmo annientati. Adesso non è proprio il momento delle spiegazioni.» decretò Bee, mostrando i due bracciali che teneva ai polsi e da cui fuoriuscivano due pungiglioni dall’aria decisamente letale: «Avete un piano, comunque? Perché io sono pessima a idearli.»  
Chat si voltò verso Peacock, che li affiancò, mettendo mano al ventaglio che teneva appeso alla cintura: «Ehi, non guardare me. Non ho ancora approfondito la conoscenza con questa dolce signorina, con tanto di affari appuntiti…»  
«Sei veramente inutile.»  
«Ehi, ti aiutato l’ultima volta! Gatto stronzo!»  
«Senti, pennuto…»  
«Scusate.» la voce imperiosa di Papillon mise fine alla discussione fra i due: «Posso provare una cosa?» chiese, mentre migliaia di farfalle bianche apparivano dal nulla e si lanciavano verso i quattro guerrieri.  
«Papillon?» domandò Bee, osservando l’uomo e poi voltandosi e meravigliandosi alla viste del nemico sparito in una nuvola di fumo nero: «Abbiamo vinto?»  
Il fumo si divise in otto colonne, creando da ognuna un guerriero identico: le maschere nere erano minacciose, i vestiti scuri come la notte; in simultanea gli otto guerrieri estrassero le spade, che tenevano al fianco, e si misero in posa di attacco.  
«Un applauso a Papillon.» decretò Chat, applaudendo al genitore, imitato da Peacock: «Adesso si che siamo nella merda.»  
Volpina li ignorò, voltandosi verso Ladybug: «Hai un piano?» domandò ruotando il flauto e non prestando attenzione al nemico, finché l’urlo di Bee non la riscosse e si voltò, osservando uno dei guerrieri correre verso di lei con la spada alzata: sarebbe dovuta fuggire ma le gambe non le rispondevano, alzò un braccio per proteggersi ma qualcosa di verde e scuro si parò fra lei e il nemico.  
«Scusate il ritardo.» mormorò il nuovo arrivato, abbassando lo scudo con cui aveva protetto Volpina e se stesso dall’attacco nemico, poi con una spallata colpì il guerriero rivale, che barcollò all’indietro: «Spero di non essermi perso niente.»  
«Il maestro Miyagi?» domandò Chat, indicandolo e non credendo ai suoi occhi: com’era possibile che il Miraculous della Tartaruga avesse trasformato così tanto il nonnino cinese?  
«Dici l’uomo che mi ha dato questo?» domandò il nuovo arrivato, mostrando il bracciale al polso destro.  
«Non sei il maestro?»  
«No.»  
«Sentite, chiacchieriamo dopo!» sbuffò Ladybug, guardando il gruppetto: «E prometto che vi offro brioches e dolci. Ora occupiamoci di quelli lì.»  
«L’hai promesso, my lady.»  
«Come LB comanda.»  
«Sei tu il capo.» dichiarò Peacock, facendole l’occhiolino.  
Ladybug sospirò e iniziò a guardare uno ad uno gli altri: «Volpina puoi creare delle tue copie?» domandò e sorrise al cenno affermativo della ragazza, poi l’eroina in rosso si voltò verso Papillon: «Ci servono le tue farfalle.»  
«Come desideri, Ladybug.»  
«Peacock, oltre a qualsiasi cosa hai fatto l’altro giorno, quali sono i tuoi poteri?»  
«Diciamo che posso vedere: quando l’attivo posso vedere tutto, anche il futuro. E poi ho questo.» dichiarò l’eroe, mostrando il ventaglio e aprendolo, mostrando le varie parti staccabili e sorridendo allo sguardo scettico dell’altra: «E’ affilato, posso assicurarlo.»  
«Bee?»  
«Ho i miei pungiglioni.» decretò la ragazza, mostrando entrambe le braccia: «E il mio potere speciale consiste nel creare sfere di energia.»  
Ladybug annuì, voltandosi poi verso l’ultimo arrivato: «Ehm…»  
«Tortoise. Puoi chiamarmi così: posso usare lo scudo e la mia tazza.» si fermò, scuotendo il capo: «Volevo dire la mia stazza. Il mio potere speciale consiste nel creare barriere.»  
Ladybug annuì con la testa, osservando il gruppo di portatori di Miraculous: «Annientiamoli, ok? Volpina, Papillon, distraeteli con illusioni e farfalle; Bee, tu e Peacock occupatevi degli attacchi a lunga distanza, mentre Chat, Tortoise ed io ci assicureremo del corpo a corpo.»   
  
  
Osservò lo scontro fra i suoi guerrieri e il gruppo di portatori.  
Non ce l’avrebbero fatta.  
Ogni volta che li colpivano, i suoi figli si moltiplicavano.  
Stavolta non sarebbero usciti vittoriosi.  
Stavolta avrebbe vinto.  
  
  
Chat colpì un nemico con il bastone, spedendolo contro Tortoise che, con un colpo di scudo, lo assicurò a terra: «Bel colpo, Torty!» si complimentò il gatto, sorridendo all’altro: «My lady, guerriero nero pronto a essere purrificato solo per te!»  
«Torty?»  
«E’ più semplice da dire di Tortoise.»  
«Ma…»  
«Annuisci, fai prima.» dichiarò Ladybug, ignorando le lamentele di Chat azionando il suo yo-yo, lanciandolo poi contro il nemico che, alla luce purificatrice, svanì in una voluta di fumo grigio: «Fuori uno, ne restano altri sette.»   
Bee e Peacock lanciarono in contemporanea le loro armi, colpendo altri due guerrieri e Ladybug corse in avanti, facendo vorticare lo yo-yo e purificando altri due guerrieri: «E siamo a cinque.» decretò l’eroina rossa, sorridendo agli altri.  
I restanti cinque guerrieri si riunirono e, dopo essere diventati fumo nero, si assemblarono in un unico, gigantesco combattente: «Ehi! No,  tutti insieme appassionatamente no!» sbottò Chat, indicandolo, mentre il nemico faceva comparire nella sua mano una mazza: il gigante iniziò la sua marcia e alzando l’arma contro Chat e Ladybug.  
«Attenti!» urlò Tortoise, invocando poi il potere del suo Miraculous e creando una barriera, impendendo al colpo nemico di abbattersi sui due eroi: «Bee!»  
L’ape annuì al richiamo della tartaruga, azionando il proprio potere speciale e creando una sfera di energia, facendola roteare tra le mani e lanciandola poi contro il bestione, mentre Ladybug dava ordini a Peacock e Volpina: il primo iniziò a vedere, trovando il punto debole del bestione, mentre Volpina, usando il fuoco fatuo, lo accecò aiutata dalle farfalle di Papillon.  
«Ehi! Micetto!» urlò il pavone, indicando il guerriero gigante: «E’ tempo di cataclisma! E assicurati di colpire la maschera. Ladybug, il Lucky Charm. Subito!»  
I due annuirono: Ladybug ruotò lo yo-yo e lo lanciò per aria, facendo apparire una tanica d’olio e sorrise: sapeva già come usarla.  
Fece un cenno a Chat che invocò il proprio potere e corse verso il bestione, saltò agilmente sulla mazza e raggiunse un punto cieco, dandosi una spinta e arrivando fino alla maschera, sfiorandola e vedendola distruggersi al solo contatto; poi con un calcio lo fece barcollare in avanti e balzò lontano per evitare di essere preso: «Bestione nero per la mia amata!» urlò, osservando il nemico scivolare sulla pozza d’olio che Ladybug aveva creato, versando il liquido per strada e sorrise, quando la ragazza agitò lo yo-yo, purificandolo.  
  
  
«Vi spiego tutto dopo la battaglia…» scimmiottò Adrien, sbuffando sonoramente: «Peccato che sia sparita non appena abbiamo sconfitto il bestione! E pure il pennuto!»  
«Non lo facevamo sempre anche noi?» domandò Marinette, alzando le spalle e cercando aiuto nei due kwami, che comodamente seduti sul tavolino davanti la TV, si rifocillavano: «Anche Tortoise se n’è andato subito dopo.»  
«Torty ha detto che lo avremmo incontrato da mister Miyagi.» bofonchiò il ragazzo, poggiando la testa contro il divano e osservando la sua stanza: «Eravamo tutti lì…»  
«Come?»  
«I portatori di Miraculous. Eravamo tutti e sette. Lì.»  
«Già…» mormorò la ragazza, scuotendo il capo: «E stato strano. Incredibile, ma strano.»  
Adrien sorrise, allungandosi verso di lei e spostandole le ciocche scure dal collo: «Tu sei stata incredibile.» mormorò, leccandole la pelle e sentendola irrigidirsi appena: «Hai saputo guidarci tutti…» continuò, scivolando fino all’orecchio e prendendole il lobo fra i denti, mentre la invitava a distendersi sul divano e le montava sopra; le mani scivolarono sotto la maglietta, carezzandole la pancia e salendo lentamente verso l’alto: «Eri bellissima, mentre…»  
Un pezzetto di formaggio gli arrivò in testa, facendolo voltare verso il tavolino e osservare male il kwami nero: «Sto mangiando.» dichiarò Plagg, osservando la ragazza, rossa in viso, sgusciare da sotto il giovane e alzarsi in piedi: «E vorrei non farmi morire l’appetito.»  
«Plagg…» ringhiò Adrien, rimettendosi seduto e iniziando una battaglia di sguardi con il piccolo.  
«Non mi fai paura, signorino. Non sei certo il primo gatto in calore con cui ho a che fare.»  
«Ma come?» s’intromise Tikki, addentando un biscotto e masticando lentamente: «Non avevi detto che gli Chat Noir passati erano più tranquilli.»  
«Tikki, per favore, sto cercando di insegnargli un po’ di disciplina: capisco che l’istinto animale è forte, così come il bisogno di accoppiarsi ma deve trattenersi.»  
«Parli proprio tu?»  
Adrien scosse il capo, alzandosi in piedi anche lui e osservando Plagg iniziare a discutere con la kwami rossa: «Ti sei mai chiesta…» iniziò raggiungendo la ragazza e abbracciandola da dietro: «…se i nostri kwami hanno una specie di relazione?»  
Marinette sorrise, sentendo il peso del viso di Adrien gravarle su una spalla: «Alle volte sembrano marito e moglie, vero?» domandò, voltandosi e baciandogli una guancia.  
«Forse perché lo siamo.» s’intromise Plagg, fissandoli e ignorando la kwami accanto a lui: «Più o meno.»  
«Cosa? Che?»  
«Non siamo sposati.» sbuffò Tikki, alzando gli occhi al cielo e voltandosi verso i due ragazzi: «Semplicemente le nostre vite sono molto intrecciate, con il fatto che i portatori dei nostri Miraculous tendono…beh, lo sapete. E quindi…»  
«E quindi la sopporto da ben più di cinquemila anni. Un matrimonio, in pratica.»  
  
  
Lila osservò la ragazza bionda entrare nel palazzo e poi, dopo una buona manciata di minuti, le luci al terzo piano si accesero: «Perché hai voluta seguirla?» domandò Vuxxi, aprendo la scatoletta di carne in scatola e guardando la sua partner umana.  
La ragazza rimase a osservare le finestre illuminate, scuotendo il capo: «Non lo so, ho come un sospetto.»  
«Pensi che sia il nemico? Che lei sia Coeur Noir?»  
L’italiana scosse il capo, sorridendo al kwami e dando un’ultima occhiata alle finestre: «Per niente.» dichiarò, incamminandosi per la strada.  
No, non poteva essere assolutamente un nemico.  
  
  
«Sono così orgoglio di te, Rafael! Hai combattuto con gli altri! Hai protetto Parigi.»  
«Bah…»  
Il kwami del pavone sorrise, sedendosi sul cuscino, accanto al viso dell’umano: «Non ti senti migliore? Eri lì e ti sei trasformato subito…»  
«Non volevo che quella ragazza rimanesse coinvolta nello scontro.»  
«Chi? La tua compagna di scuola?»  
Rafael sospirò, girandosi e dando le spalle a Flaffy: «Lascia perdere.»  
  
  
«E così andata è.»   
«E’ andata così.» lo corresse immediatamente Wayzz, mentre Wei si portava alle labbra la tazza di the, che Fu gli aveva offerto, nascondendo l’imbarazzo per avere sbagliato nuovamente: «E siamo andati via subito, dopo aver detto a Ladybug e Chat Noir che li avremmo incontrati qua.»  
Fu annuì con la testa: «Sei stato bravo, Wei.» commentò, allungandosi e dando una pacca sulla spalla muscolosa del ragazzo: «Dovresti essere orgoglioso di ciò che hai fatto.»  
«Xie xie.» mormorò il ragazzo, nella loro lingua d’origine, finendo la bevanda calda.  
Fu sorrise, massaggiandosi poi il mento: «Avete detto che c’erano tutti? Tutti e sette i portatori di Miraculous?»  
«Sì, maestro.»  
«Le pedine si stanno muovendo…»   
  
  
I suoi guerrieri.  
Annientati.  
I sette portatori li avevano annientati.  
Lei li aveva purificati.  
Più potere.  
Più forza.  
Aveva bisogno di entrambi, se voleva battere quei sette e avere i Miraculous.  
  
  
Sabine alzò la testa, osservando i due ragazzi entrare nella panetteria: «Qualcuno si è dimenticato che oggi doveva dare una mano in negozio…» cantilenò, guardando la figlia sgranare gli occhi e iniziare a maledirsi per essersi scordata una cosa così importante.  
«E’ stata colpa mia, Sabine!» s’intromise Adrien, abbozzando un sorriso e guardando imbarazzato la donna: «Ho chiesto a Marinette di aiutarmi con la scelta dell’università e il tempo è volato…»  
«La scelta dell’università? Pensavo che avresti preso il posto nella maison di tuo padre.»  
«Lo credevo anch’io.» borbottò Adrien, grattandosi imbarazzato la nuca.  
«Beh, se vuoi puoi prendere la panetteria di Tom, un giorno.»  
«Così andrebbe in fallimento dopo poco, perché mangerebbe tutto lui.» bofonchiò Marinette, rimediandosi una leggera spintarella dal ragazzo: «Ho solo detto la verità! Pensi non mi sia accorta di come stai guardando quei biscotti?»  
«Ne vuoi un po’, Adrien?»  
«No, non importa.»  
«Sì, li vuole.» sbuffò Marinette, prendendo le pinze e un sacchetto che riempì, facendolo poi ondeggiare sotto al naso del ragazzo: «E li avrai se riesci a battermi a Ultimate Strike.»  
«Cosa?»   
«Forza, mon minou. Non li vuoi i tuoi biscotti?» dichiarò la ragazza, correndo poi verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore e venendo immediatamente rincorsa.  
«Questa me la paghi, my lady.»  
«Oh! Che paura!»  
«Sarà un conto bello alto!»


	12. Capitolo 11

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 3.003 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Salve salvino, miei cari e gentilissimi lettori! Sono di nuovo qua con il nuovo capitolo fresco fresco di scrittura. Più o meno. Qualche notizia random prima di passare al capitolo? Allora, [La cigale](http://www.lacigale.fr/en/) è un locale che si trova nelle vicinanze della chiesa Sacre Coeur e...beh, vedendo alcune foto dell'interno del locale me ne sono innamorata (sto anche pensando di farci un concerto con Jagged, giusto per far apparire il cantante e il suo coccodrillo. Sia chiaro, m'interessa di più il coccodrillo del cantante XD), mentre il negozio che Flaffy tanto adora è...è il male fatto luogo. Già solo guardando il [sito](https://www.jeanpaulhevin.com/fr/) stavo sbavando come Plagg di fronte a una montagna di Camembert.   
Detto questo nel capitolo succede veramente pochissimo, a parte il fatto che le pedine si stanno muovendo e i vari portatori...beh, fraternizzano. Per quanto possono fraternizzare gente che sta sulle sue e non vuol rivelare chi è veramente.  
E adesso vi lascio al capitolo, dicendovi come al solito: Grazie! Grazie di leggere, commentare, mandarmi messaggi e quant'altro. Lo so, sono noiosa perché lo sto ripetendo a ogni capitolo, ma ci tengo a farvi sapere quanto...mh. E' importante per me? Sì, Quanto è importante per me! E adesso vi lascio al capitolo!

 

  
Chat Noir balzò su uno dei tralicci della Tour Eiffel, osservando la città illuminata sotto di lui, alzando poi la testa e sorridendo alla vista della sua lady che, con le gambe penzolanti nel vuoto, ammirava il panorama poco più in alto: «Serata tranquilla, vero?» domandò, saltando e raggiungendo il traliccio più alto.  
Ladybug si voltò, sorridendo al ragazzo: «Non pensi che lo sia troppo?» gli domandò, seguendo con lo sguardo i movimenti di lui mentre si sedeva al suo fianco.  
«Non fare l’uccello del malaugurio, my lady.» le mormorò Chat, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle e attirandola a sé: «Ci penso già io con la mia sfortuna, non c’è bisogno di altro.» dichiarò, sentendola poggiare il capo contro la sua spalla e rimanendo in silenzio a osservare il panorama parigino.  
Non c’erano stati attacchi di Coeur Noir negli ultimi tre giorni, ma erano tutti in allerta: nelle loro ronde notturne avevano incontrato gli altri Portatori – a parte Papillon che, tranquillamente, restava nella sua magione – ma sia Bee che Peacock sembravano non voler approfondire la conoscenza.  
«Secondo te chi sono?» domandò dal nulla il giovane, voltandosi verso la ragazza.  
«Chi?»  
«Bee. E Peacock. E anche Torty, dato che non c’è mai da mister Miyagi, anche se vado a trovarlo tutti i giorni.»  
«Lo stai veramente chiedendo a me?»  
«Beh, sei più intelligente di me, no?»  
«Ti vorrei ricordare che non mi sono mai accorta chi eri tu.» dichiarò Ladybug, puntandogli contro il petto l’indice: «Finché non sei venuto a casa mia.»  
«Già. Dimenticavo.» Chat annuì con la testa, sorridendo: «Sono talmente abituato al fatto che sappiamo e poi Volpina…beh, lei è impossibile non sapere.»  
La ragazza annuì, muovendo le gambe nel vuoto e posando di nuovo la testa contro la spalla del compagno: «Tu hai idee, invece?»  
«Mh?»  
«Fra noi due sei stato il primo a rendersi conto di chi era l’altro, quindi pensavo…»  
«Ah. Mh.»  
«Che c’è, mon minou?»  
«Penso di non avertelo mai detto…» mormorò il ragazzo, grattandosi il naso con la mano libera: «Mi sono accorto che tu eri Ladybug perché ti notavo.» dichiarò, abbozzando un sorriso impacciato: «Quando avevamo quattordici anni…beh, per farla breve ero innamorato sia di Ladybug che di te. Di te, intendo. Te, te.»  
«Ho capito…» mormorò sorridente Ladybug, abbassando poi lo sguardo e arrossendo leggermente: «Non me n’ero mai accorta.»  
«Secondo te perché ti ho chiesto l’autografo, quando hai fatto la copertina del cd di Jagged? O ti salutavo sempre? O…»  
«Ok. Ho capito!»  
«Bene. Comunque ero indeciso perché ero innamorato di entrambe…» continuò a spiegare Chat, sorridendo al ricordo di sé stesso: «Ed è allora che ho iniziato a notare qualcosa: bastava che io non fossi presente e tu cambiavi, non balbettavi o dicevi cose senza senso…»  
«Scusa.»  
«Scherzi? E’ divertente capire quello che dici in quei momenti. Comunque per tanto tempo, pensavo che ce l’avevi ancora con me per quella storia del chewingum…»  
«Scusa.»  
«Piantala! Poi…beh, insomma, per scusarmi ti ho offerto un ombrello, non era proprio il massimo.»  
La ragazza sorrise, strusciando il viso contro Chat: «E’ stato lì che mi sono innamorata di te.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Puoi chiedere a Tikki: ho balbettato in tre modi differenti a domani.» dichiarò orgogliosa la ragazza, alzando la testa e Chat ne approfittò per baciarla: accentuò la stretta attorno alla vita, attirandola verso di sé e approfondendo il bacio, invitandola a dischiudere le bocca.  
«Abbiamo compagnia, my lady.» le bisbigliò Chat contro le labbra, agitando nervoso la coda e muovendo a scatti le orecchie, voltandosi indietro.  
La ragazza osservò quel cambiamento di atteggiamento, osservando la coda che si muoveva nell’aria mentre l’eroe si guardava intorno attentamente: «Non ho ancora capito come fai…»  
«A fare cosa?»  
«A muovere orecchie e coda.»  
«E’ una tuta magica, mon amour.» dichiarò il ragazzo, facendole l’occhiolino e alzandosi, aiutandola poi a fare altrettanto: Bee planò vicino loro con le braccia spalancate, in modo che le ali, che dalla schiena raggiungevano i polsi, fossero ben distese; abbassò gli arti, attenta a non stropicciare il delicato tessuto che le permetteva di volare e puntò lo sguardo nocciola verso i due: «Buonasera, Bee.» la salutò cordialmente Chat, sorridendole affabile: «Come andiamo? Vuoi spiegarci qualcosa o farai come l’altro giorno e sparisci in…hop! Un attimo!»  
«Sono venuta qui apposta.»  
«Oh. E’ un grande onore.» decretò il gatto, inchinandosi in modo plateale e sorridendole: «Chi sei?»  
«Questo non posso dirvelo. E’ meglio che la mia identità resti segreta.»  
«Questa l’ho già sentita…» mugugnò Chat, voltandosi verso Ladybug, che era rimasta dietro di lui in silenzio: «Non ricordo chi l’ha detto, però. Potresti rinfrescarmi la memoria, my lady?»  
Ladybug alzò gli occhi al cielo, assestandogli una manata sulla spalla e osservando l’eroina in giallo: «Posso capire.» dichiarò, sorridendo all’altra: «Non vogliamo sapere chi sei veramente, solo cosa sai su Coeur Noir e se sei dei nostri.»  
«Ho seguito Coeur Noir fin qua. Sono dei vostri, se intendete batterla.» dichiarò Bee, incrociando le braccia al petto: «In verità so poco anch’io di lei: all’inizio pensavo che non fossero suoi gli attacchi che avete subito, lei non usa golem o altri mostri del genere ma l’ultimo…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo: «Quei guerrieri neri sono di Coeur Noir.»  
«Quindi dici che ci sono due supercattivi?» domandò Chat, sbuffando e agitando stizzito la coda: «Fantastico! Non ne bastava uno solo.»  
«Io penso che sia sempre stata Coeur Noir, lo dimostra il fatto che avete trovato dei cristalli neri all’interno dei mostri…»  
«Ma in quei guerrieri non c’erano cristalli.»  
«Non ho avuto modo di…» Bee sciolse le braccia e fece un gesto per aria con le mani: «…teorizzare, ma penso che i cristalli fossero fumo nero condensato. Coeur Noir può usare quel fumo per creare. Qualunque cosa.»  
«Bello. No, davvero. Splendido!»  
«Chat…»  
«Comunque penso che d’ora in poi adopererà i suoi guerrieri. Prima di venire qua ha sempre usato solo quelli; magari ha provato a utilizzare quei cristalli per mettervi alla prova, per vedere se poteva…»  
«Prendere i nostri Miraculous. Sì, lo sappiamo che mira a quelli. Sai perché?»  
«No, Ladybug.» mormorò Bee, scuotendo il capo e fissando per terra: «Ha provato a prendere anche il mio, tante volte, ma non ho mai saputo perché li volesse; però sono sicura di una cosa: li vuole tutti e sette.»  
  
  
«E questo è quanto.» dichiarò Adrien, poggiandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona e osservando suo padre dall’altro lato della scrivania: «Poi ho riaccompagnato a casa Marinette e sono venuto subito qua.»  
«Subito…» bofonchiò Plagg, mangiucchiando un triangolo di formaggio: «Magari dopo una mezz’ora passata a farle un’ispezione accurata.»  
«Plagg…»  
Gabriel li ignorò entrambi, incrociando le mani e tenendo lo sguardo fisse su queste: «Sinceramente, so che chi ha il Miraculous della Creazione e quello della Distruzione – ovvero il tuo e quello di Marinette – può ambire al potere di un dio.» mormorò Nooroo, posandosi sui fogli con gli schizzi che erano sparsi sulla scrivania: «Ma tutti e sette…»  
«Cosa succede? Attivano il calice della vita eterna? Portano ricchezza e prosperità?» buttò lì Adrien, allungandosi in avanti e incrociando le braccia, poggiando poi il viso sopra queste e osservando il piccolo kwami viola camminare avanti e indietro sul legno scuro del tavolo.  
«Di certo, tutti e sette i Miraculous attiverebbero un grande potere.» mormorò Nooroo, scuotendo il capo sconsolato e fermandosi, abbassando le spalle: «Ma non so cosa potrebbe fare.»  
«Mister Miyagi sa qualcosa secondo voi?»   
«Mister Miyagi?» ripeté il kwami della Farfalla, aggrottando il musetto di fronte a quel nome e passando poi lo sguardo su Plagg che, in silenzio, stava finendo il suo formaggio.  
«Il maestro Fu. Il moccioso lo chiama in quel modo.»  
«Ah.» Nooroo annuì con la testa, voltandosi poi verso il proprio partner umano che, in silenzio ascoltava tutto, e poi scuotendo il capo: «Penso di no. Sinceramente non è mai successa una cosa del genere.»  
  
  
Bee osservò il locale, da cui proveniva la musica a tutto volume, inframezzata dalle chiacchiere delle persone che sostavano fuori dal locale: aveva visto il suo compagno di classe entrare, mentre lei terminava il suo giro di ronda e, quasi spinta da una forza misteriosa, si era acquattata sul tetto del palazzo di fronte, rimanendo in attesa.  
Come una stupida.  
Il giorno successivo c’era scuola e lei era già abbastanza stanca per via della ronda, non aveva motivo attendere che il suo compagno uscisse dal locale.  
Poi per cosa?  
Solo perché era stato gentile con lei una volta in mensa?  
Sei una stupida, Sarah, si disse ma rimase ferma sul posto finché non lo vide uscire; silenziosamente si alzò, balzando agilmente sul tetto dell’edificio vicino e seguendolo, mentre proseguiva lungo la strada principale: non erano lontani dalla chiesa del Sacre Coeur, anche da lì poteva intravedere la maestosità dell’edificio bianco che, dall’alto del suo piccolo colle, s’imponeva sul quartiere.  
Aprì le braccia, approfittando della folata di vento, e planò sul tetto di un edificio dall’altra parte della strada, ritrovandosi a pochi passi di distanza dal giovane e lo seguì silenziosamente, notando che imboccava un vicolo che costeggiava la zona verde su cui poi si ergeva la chiesa dalle candide mura.   
Si fermò, osservando il parco immersa nel buio e promettendosi di visitarlo uno dei giorni successivi: magari avrebbe chiesto anche agli altri di accompagnarla…  
Più volte,  Alya, Lila e Marinette – ma anche Nino e Adrien – le avevano proposto di farle da guida per la capitale francese, ricevendo sempre dinieghi da parte sua: non le interessava conoscere la città. Almeno fino a quel momento.  
Scosse il capo, riprendendosi dai suoi pensieri e abbassando lo sguardo, notando che la figura del ragazzo era scomparsa: come aveva fatto? Come poteva averlo perso nonostante i superpoteri che aveva?  
Balzò giù, atterrando nella strada e guardandosi attorno: Forse abitava lì? Fece un passo, entrando in un cono di luce di un lampione e avvertendo una presenza alla sua destra: si voltò, notando in quel momento le scale in pietra che portavano a una zona più alta del quartiere e il ragazzo che, comodamente poggiato, contro la balaustra in metallo la fissava ridente: «Buonasera.» la salutò, rimanendo immobile con le mani ben piantate nelle tasche dei jeans: «Sei una dei protettori della città, vero?»  
Bee annuì, facendo un passo indietro, come a mettere maggiore distanza fra di loro, mentre tranquillamente lui rimaneva fermo al suo posto: «Posso sapere come mai mi stavi pedinando?» le chiese, sempre sorridente e sempre nascosto nelle ombre che abitavano le scale.  
«Chiedo scusa.» mormorò Bee, guardandosi attorno e notando la strada deserta: non era un vicolo frequentato dagli abituè notturni di quel quartiere; riportò l’attenzione sul giovane che, sorridendo, sembrava trovare divertente il suo smarrimento.  
L’aveva portata lì apposta.  
«Sai…» mormorò il ragazzo, spostandosi leggermente dalla sua postazione e scendendo uno scalino: «…ho notato la tua figura fin da quando sono uscito da La Cigale – a proposito, localino interessante se ti piace la musica e ascoltare un po’ di rock – e ho iniziato a farmi un po’ di domande: perché una supereroina mi sta seguendo? Perché una dei protettori di Parigi mi sta pedinando? Ah, non ci siamo presentati: Rafael Fabre per servirla.»  
Era diverso: più freddo, sprezzante e cinico.  
Non era il ragazzo della mensa o quello che aveva cercato di fare due chiacchiere alla fermata dell’autobus.  
O quello che, il giorno dopo, l’aveva fermata nel cortile d’entrata della scuola e chiesto come stava.  
Chi sei veramente, Rafael?  
Sorrise, facendo un passo indietro: «Mi domandavo come mai un ragazzo giovane come te fosse qui. Di notte.»  
«Mi piace fare la bella vita. Problemi, signorina eroe?»  
Vattene.  
Non gli servi.  
Non gli interessi.  
Lui non è…  
«Bene. Nessun civile da salvare.» dichiarò, aprendo le braccia per spiegare le ali e poi saltare in alto: sentì subito l’aria fresca, mentre roteava nell’aria e raggiungeva il tetto di un palazzo; si voltò, osservando Rafael fissarla e poi salutarla con un cenno del capo, riprendendo poi la strada in salita e sparendo nel buio del vicolo.  
  
  
Rafael sbuffò, scuotendo il capo: ci mancava solo che gli altri lo pedinassero quando era in forma civile, anche se dubitava che Bee si fosse accorta della sua vera natura.  
Non sembrava aver dato l’aria di conoscerlo come Peacock.  
Flaffy fece capolino dalla tasca della giacca, osservandolo con un sorriso gioioso in volto: «Che c’è?» domandò al kwami, già sapendo quale risposta gli avrebbe dato: era contento – anzi no, estremamente felice – che lui avesse preso a cuore la sua missione come prescelto del Miraculous del Pavone.  
«Niente.»  
«Certo. Hai l’aria di uno che è appena entrato in una cioccolateria.»  
«Oh. A proposito…» lo fermò il kwami, con lo sguardo che brillava: «E’ da tanto che non andiamo in uno di quei posti! Sai, mi piacerebbe tanto tornare in quella dove c’è quell’affare a due ruote in vetrina, fatto di cioccolato…»  
«Ovviamente, la più costosa dovevi ricordarti.»  
«Ehi, sei un modello per qualcosa, no?»  
«Non certo per far campare un kwami goloso di cioccolata!»  
  
  
Tortoise sbuffò, sistemandosi meglio lo scudo sulle spalle e voltandosi appena: era una fortuna che il suo costume fosse fornito di un comodo cappuccio che teneva calato sul volto: «Bisogno di qualcosa, Volpina?» domandò, fermandosi e incrociando le braccia al petto, voltandosi poi verso l’eroina in arancio che, da buona mezz’ora, lo seguiva.  
La ragazza piegò le labbra, dipinte dello stesso colore del suo costume, in un sorriso: «Giusto per sapere: quante ore di palestra fai per essere così pompato?»  
«Lavoro. Io alzo pesi a lavoro. Tanti pesi.»   
«Lavori quindi?»  
Tortoise annuì, abbozzando un sorriso: «Non sono tanto più garande di te, credo.»  
«Garande?»  
«Grande.» biascicò imbarazzato Tortoise, voltandosi e riprendendo la sua marcia: idiota. Eppure lo sapeva che faceva schifo a parlare, soprattutto senza Wayzz che lo correggeva. Ancora si meravigliava di come era riuscito a non fare errori durante l’attacco, ove si era riunito agli altri.  
«Ehi. Non prendertela! Anche una mia amica ogni tanto s’inceppa quando parla…» dichiarò Volpina, saltellandogli dietro: «In verità due amiche s’inceppano quando parlano: una perché è straniera, l’altra…» si fermò, ridacchiando: «…beh, perché il suo ragazzo la fa imbarazzare e quando lei s’imbarazza inizia a balbettare e dire cose senza senso.»  
Tortoise sorrise, pensando alle due ragazze che Volpina aveva accennato: sentire le avventure di quelle due, gli riportava alla mente che lui era stato solo fin dal suo arrivo in Francia.  
Ma adesso ho Wayzz. E il maestro Fu.  
«Bisogno di qualcosa, Volpina?» domandò nuovamente, fermandosi e osservando il parco dalla forma quadrata sotto di loro: Places des Vosges, se non sbagliava. Ok, era ancora parecchio lontano da casa.  
«Sapere chi sei.» dichiarò l’eroina, sorridendo e incrociando le braccia sotto al seno: «Tutto qua.»  
«Perché?»  
«Non mi piacciono le bugie.»  
Tortoise aprì la bocca, richiudendola poi e passandosi una mano sulla faccia: «Tu usi le illusioni.» dichiarò, come se quello spiegasse tutto: «Le illusioni non sono bu-bu…»  
«Bugie. Sì, e se ti raccontassi un po’ del mio passato, inizieresti a ridere alla mia frase di poco prima. In verità, sono certa che se lo dicessi al micetto si rotolerebbe dalle risate…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo e facendo ondeggiare la lunga chioma: «In ogni caso, non mi piace chi mente e non dire la propria identità…»  
«Neanche tu dici la tua.»  
«Touché.»  
Il guerriero la fissò, osservando il sorriso impacciato: «Stavi…» si fermò, cercando di ricordare come si diceva la parola che aveva in mente, ma sbuffando di fronte al vuoto cosmico che trovò.  
«Mentendo? No. Odio davvero le bugie e voglio sapere chi sono le persone con cui combatto. Diciamo che voglio sapere di chi è il bel culetto che potrei salvare.» dichiarò, indicando una certa zona di Tortoise e ridendo, quando lo vide portare le mani alla parte interessata: «Comunque capisco anche perché non vuoi dirmela, quindi attenderò.»  
«Mh.»  
«Davvero.» dichiarò Volpina, facendogli l’occhiolino: «Adesso devo andare: la notte è tranquilla, Parigi sembra al sicuro e domani…» si fermò, sorridendo: «Beh, ho da fare.» dichiarò, salutandolo con la mano e volando via velocemente.  
Che strana tipa.  
  
  
Quando suo padre entrò con passo di marcia nella sala da pranzo ad Adrien sembrò di essere tornato indietro nel tempo: «Che è successo?» domandò, afferrando un biscotto dal vassoio e osservando il genitore sedersi e posare il tablet con un gesto stizzito.  
«Nathalie ha sbagliato a compilare l’ultimo preventivo…»  
«Nathalie? Ha sbagliato? Nathalie? La stessa che…»  
«Sì. Nathalie. La donna che si occupa della gestione delle nostre vite, che programma le nostre giornate minuto per minuto.»  
«Come può avere sbagliato? Quella donna è un robot.»  
«Forse ha bisogno di una vacanza…»  
«E’ un grosso errore?» domandò Adrien, prendendo il tablet e studiando il preventivo incriminato: «Mh. Così poco il budget per gli accessori? Ma è il preventivo di una nuova collezione o…»  
«No. E’ il preventivo della mia sfilata alla settimana della moda, che è già stato proposto al consiglio e accettato già da un po’.»  
Il ragazzo annuì, studiando il preventivo errato e picchiettandosi il labbro inferiore con le dita: «Devi seguire alla lettera quanto indicato, oppure puoi…» si fermò, posando il tablet e indicando la cifra indicata per le stoffe: «…giostrare i soldi come ti pare?»  
«Se non sono grosse cifre, possiamo giostrarle come ci pare.»  
Adrien annuì, picchiettando il dito sulla voce Stoffe: «Con Marinette, ormai, sono diventato esperto: potresti risparmiare su quelle, prendendole magari da un fornitore come quelli dove va Marinette e buttare i soldi che rimangono negli accessori. Ovviamente, anche per quelli dovremmo abbassare il calibro…»  
Gabriel annuì, continuando a seguire il ragionamento che il figlio gli esponeva: «Potremmo veramente fare così.» dichiarò, osservando serio Adrien e sorridendo appena: «E’ un vero peccato che tu non abbia quel qualcosa che serve a uno stilista, altrimenti potevo lasciarti tranquillamente la mia maison.»  
«E’ per questo che mi hai detto di trovare la mia strada?»  
«Per questo e perché è giusto che tu abbia i tuoi sogni: io sono diventato Gabriel Agreste, stilista di fama mondiale, perché adoravo disegnare abiti e sognavo che altri li portassero. Tu devi fare quello che sogni per diventare Adrien Agreste.»


	13. Capitolo 12

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 3.219 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Eccomi qua! Con un altro capitolo che vede solo...beh, lo spostamento di alcune pedine della storia (più che altro due) e un po' di scene da fangirl, che fanno sempre comodo, no? Inoltre, mi sto accorgendo che io non riesco a fare personaggi normali (Vooxi, a questo giro sei capitato tu nelle mani del mio disagio mentale!) e che non ho ancora fatto un ritrovo fra Vooxi e gli altri kwami (o, almeno, con Nooroo, Plagg e Tikki. - Wayzz ce lo siamo giocati con la segretezza per ora XD -). Devo rimediare.  
Vediamo poi...  
Non mi sembra di avere informazioni vari da dare su posti di Parigi, quindi passo subito ai ringraziamenti di rito: grazie. Grazie. Grazie. Grazie di leggere, di commentare e di inserire la storia in una delle vostre liste. Lo so, lo ripeto a ogni capitolo, ma non mi sembra mai abbastanza! E adesso a voi il nuovo capitolo!

 

  
Vooxi sbadigliò, volando con una scatoletta fra le mani e osservando la propria umana finire di prepararsi per una nuova giornata: «Me la puoi aprire?» domandò, tendendole la confezione e aspettando che Lila facesse ciò che gli aveva chiesto.  
La ragazza s’infilò la maglia ed eseguì l’operazione, osservando poi il kwami della Volpe volare fin sopra il comò e posare la scatoletta, poi fluttuò nuovamente nell’altra stanza e tornò con un forchetta fra le zampette: «Non dovresti fare come i cani, scusa?» gli chiese, osservandolo mentre infilzava con la posata un pezzo di alimento e se lo portava alla bocca.  
«Ehi, la tua razza è imparentata con le scimmie, ma tu mica ti spulci come loro, no?»  
Lila sorrise zuccherosa, avvicinandosi al kwami e requisendo la scatoletta: «Sai, penso che dovresti imparare ad aprirti da solo questi cosi.»  
«Oh! Andiamo! Solo perché ho detto che…»  
«Proprio perché hai detto che…»  
«Chiedo venia, somma Lila! Non volevo offenderla!» dichiarò subito il kwami, mettendosi seduto e inchinandosi di fronte alla ragazza con fare arrendevole.  
«Il bello è che so che mi stai prendendo in giro.» sbuffò Lila, scuotendo il capo e ridando la scatoletta a Vooxi, tornando poi a finire di prepararsi: «Ma ti avviso: al prossimo accenno alle scimmie, tu impari ad aprire le scatolette.»  
«Come tu desideri, somma Lila.»  
«Continuo a sentirmi presa in giro.»  
«Ma Vooxi non potrebbe mai prendere in giro la sua umana. Vooxi è un kwami fedele.»  
Lila si voltò, posando le mani sui fianchi e fissando male lo spirito della volpe: «Ammettilo. Ti sei di nuovo sparato tutti i film di Harry Potter, vero?»  
«Lila. Ti prego, quando tutto questo sarà finito, andiamo a Londra! Ti prego!»  
«Lo sai, vero, che è tutta finzione e che non c’è un binario 9 e 3/4? Lo sai, vero?»  
«Ehi, sono un kwami! Se esisto io, può esistere anche un binario 9 e 3/4.»  
«Qualcuno mi salvi da te!»  
Vooxi alzò le spalle, riprendendo a mangiare e osservando la castana: «Magari un certo possessore di Miraculous che parla male il francese, eh?»  
«Cosa?»  
«La persona che ti potrebbe salvare da me.»  
«Non ho la più pallida idea di quello che stai dicendo: sono interessata a Tortoise – o Torty, come lo chiama il micetto – ma solo perché voglio scoprire chi è. E’ l’esatto interesse che ho sia per Peacock che per Bee.»  
«E allora perché gli altri due non li pedini?»  
«Bee vola.»  
«Peacock no, però.»  
«E’ difficile da rintracciare.»  
«Certo. Ed io sono un chihuahua.»  
«In effetti…» mormorò Lila, inclinando la testa e sorridendo al kwami: «Potrei spacciarti tranquillamente per uno di quei cagnolini. E farti indossare vestitini pieni di gale e trine…»  
«Provaci e sei morta!»  
  
  
«Puoi farcela, Wei!» dichiarò Wayzz, volando sopra il libro di francese e incoraggiando il giovane che sta trascrivendo alcune parole, ripetendo la pronuncia esatta.  
«Posso farcela!» dichiarò il ragazzo, ripetendo l’operazione: «Io saperò parlare francese.»  
«Saprò.» lo corresse immediatamente Wayzz, volandogli davanti il viso: «E’ solo un errore! Non demoralizzarti!»  
«Non mi demoralizzo!»  
«Bravo il mio ragazzo!»  
Fu osservò la scena, scuotendo il capo di fronte ai due e non sapendo se dare man forte a Wayzz nel supporto morale che stava dando a Wei o farsi direttamente gli affari propri.  
Hai il cuore troppo tenero, Fu, si disse mentre si sedeva al tavolo con i due e leggeva le parole scritte dal ragazzo: «Andiamo, puoi farcela.» dichiarò, unendosi anche lui al kwami verde nell’incitamento.  
  
  
Gabriel sospirò, togliendosi gli occhiali e massaggiandosi il setto nasale, dando un’ultima occhiata ai preventivi dei fornitori che Adrien gli aveva suggerito: poteva farcela. La sfilata non sarebbe stata il disastro totale che si preannunciava.  
Un lieve bussare alla porta lo riportò alla realtà e, dopo essersi massaggiato la faccia per scacciare un po’ di stanchezza, inforcò nuovamente gli occhiali: «Avanti.» ordinò, tornando a prestare attenzione alle carte, quasi certo che il nuovo arrivato fosse Nathalie con una nuova serie di scuse.  
«Gabrielluccio!»  
Un brivido corse lungo la schiena dell’uomo, mentre alzava lo sguardo e incontrava la figura di Willhelmina Hart: il corpo stretto in un abito rosso fuoco di parecchie stagioni passate, i capelli biondo platino tirati indietro e il viso truccatissimo.  
E quella donna era una stilista?  
Ricorda Gabriel, la moda è dettata dagli uomini. Chi sei tu per dire che il suo look fa schifo?, si disse mentalmente, trovando però immediatamente una risposta alla domanda.  
Gabriel Agreste, che domande.  
Gabriel, ricorda: la moda è sensazione. La moda è innovazione.  
La moda è personale.  
Sì, ma si veste da schifo.  
La osservò sedersi in una delle due poltroncine beige messe davanti alla scrivania e l’uomo si tirò indietro, pauroso che un punto della cucitura saltasse e lo colpisse in pieno viso: «Gabriel, ho appena dato un’occhiata ai tuoi vestiti: quell’abito rosso e oro…» si fermò, agitando le mani per aria e Gabriel notò gli artigli laccati di cremisi: «…semplicemente meraviglioso! Immagino che sia il fulcro della tua sfilata.»  
Chi. Era. L’imbecille. Che. L’aveva. Fatta. Entrare. Nell’atelier?  
Trattenendo a stento la rabbia, l’uomo rimase impassibile e fece mente locale all’abito che la Hart aveva osannato: «Quello non è uno dello sfilata.»  
«Ah no? E come mai?»  
«Non penso siano affari suoi, Madame Hart.»  
Willhelmina sorrise zuccherosa, allungandosi in avanti e posando le mani su quelle di Gabriel, e ignorò volutamente lo sguardo di ghiaccio che ricevette in cambio: «Avanti, non fare il prezioso, Gabrielluccio e raccontami tutto.»  
L’uomo la fissò, spostando poi lo sguardo sul cellulare e analizzando brevemente la situazione: se voleva liberarsi di una seccatura, c’era una sola cosa da fare.  
Certo, non era bella, ma come Papillon ne aveva fatte di peggiori  
Liberò le mani dalla stretta della donna e prese l’apparecchio, mandando velocemente un messaggio.  
E poi un altro.  
E un alto ancora.  
Mentre i suoi timpani venivano martoriati dalla voce della Hart: ma perché non rispondeva mai quando c’era bisogno?  
  
  
Marinette ansimò, mentre le labbra del biondo scivolavano lungo il collo e le mani risalivano l’addome nudo: «Adrien…» gli sussurrò contro l’orecchio, facendo scorrere le mani sulle spalle muscolose e stringendosi maggiormente a lui; si morse il labbro inferiore, sentendo le labbra correre più in giù, fino all’incavo fra i seni.  
«Ehi.»  
La ragazza sospirò, voltando la testa e osservando il kwami nero che prendeva la mira e lanciava poi un pezzo di camembert, che finì sulla testa di Adrien.  
«Adrien…» mormorò nuovamente Marinette, cercando di portare anche lei l’attenzione su Plagg e fallendo miseramente, ritrovandosi sdraiata e con le labbra di Adrien sulla pancia.  
«Ehi! Gatto in calore!»  
Un nuovo pezzo di formaggio sulla testa, ma Adrien era troppo concentrato a mordicchiare l’addome di Marinette che, inutilmente, stava cercando di allontanarlo da sé; Plagg sbuffò, volando fin dall’umano e tirandolo per i capelli, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiata di fuoco: «Che vuoi?» domandò il ragazzo, trattenendo a mal fatica la rabbia nella voce.  
«Io niente. Tuo padre ti sta mandando messaggi da dieci minuti buoni!»  
Adrien sbuffò, alzandosi in piedi e recuperando il cellulare che aveva abbandonato sulla scrivania e dando un’occhiata a ciò che gli aveva inviato il padre: il primo parlava solo di andare alla maison urgentemente.  
Poi i toni erano diventati più allarmanti e aveva dichiarato che voleva essere salvato.  
Il terzo, infine, dichiarava il piano malefico che il genitore aveva in mente per lui, ovvero immolarlo come vittima sacrificale alla Hart per la pace dei suoi nervi.  
«Sta scherzando, spero.» sbottò Adrien, rileggendo l’ultimo messaggio e scuotendo il capo: «Altro che sono diventato buono, quello è Papillon fatto e finito.»  
«Che ti ha scritto?» domandò Marinette, finendo di rimettersi la canotta e raggiungendo il ragazzo: a differenza di lui, che stava girando tranquillamente con solo i jeans addosso – e slacciati, fra l’altro – si sentiva ancora intimidita a camminare per una camera – non sua – mezza nuda. Si avvicinò e, posando le mani sul bicipite del giovane, lesse velocemente i tre messaggi: «Hart?»  
«Willelhmina Hart.»  
«La conosco! E’ una stilista americana, se non sbaglio.»  
«Come ci si aspetta dalla mia Marinette.» dichiarò Adrien, posandole una mano sulla testa e scompigliandole affettuosamente i capelli: «Perché ti sei rivestita?» domandò, notando solo allora che la ragazza era più coperta rispetto a poco prima.  
«Perché devo andare a casa.» spiegò Marinette, cercando con lo sguardo la maglia a maniche lunghe e trovandola sul divano: «A differenza di te, che sei un genio della matematica, io ho parecchi problemi con quella materia e la professoressa mi ha dato del lavoro extra.» dichiarò, raggiungendo il mobile e finendo di rivestirsi: «Quindi, per quanto l’idea di – tue testuali parole – rotolarmi con te sul letto sia…» si fermò in cerca della parola esatta da dire: «…attraente? Sì, attraente. Beh, devo andare a casa a studiare.»  
«Oh, hai detto “rotolarmi con te sul letto” senza arrossire e balbettare!» dichiarò Adrien, vedendola immediatamente diventare rosso fuoco e balbettare un qualche rimprovero verso di lui: «Stai facendo progressi.» sentenziò, recuperando la sua maglia sul letto e rivestendosi: «Dai, ti do una mano io: come hai detto tu sono un genio della matematica.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Marinette…» Adrien si fermò, studiandola un attimo e incrociando le braccia: «Ammettilo: hai fatto tutto questo per avere un aiuto con i compiti.»  
«Ti ho portato anche i biscotti!» dichiarò giuliva la ragazza, recuperando la propria borsa e tirando fuori i libri della materia maledetta e un sacchetto marrone pieno di dolcetti, portando tutto al ragazzo con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Sei pessima: prima mi attrai con il tuo corpo e poi vuoi darmi del cibo…»  
«Sono quelli che fa mio padre, con i pezzi di cioccolata.» spiegò Marinette, facendo dondolare il sacchetto davanti al viso del ragazzo e sorridendo dolce: «Magari, se finiamo alla svelta potremmo riprendere anche il discorso di prima…»  
«Questo è…»  
«Questo è…?»  
Il ragazzo sbuffò, afferrando il sacchetto e sedendosi sul divano: «Dammi quei libri, donna cattiva.» dichiarò, infilandosi un biscotto in bocca e divorandolo velocemente: «Mi sento usato, sappilo.»  
«Ma non ti sto usando.» dichiarò Marinette, sedendosi accanto a lui e passandogli i testi di matematica: «Io ti aiuto con storia dell’arte e disegno, tu con matematica. E fisica. E…»  
«Ti aiuto con tutto, fai prima così.»  
«Non è vero! Ho voti alti in tutte le materie e non mi aiuti sempre te.»  
«Bene. Brava la mia coccinella! Comunque le materie dove te la cavi da sola sono solo tre.» dichiarò Adrien, sfogliando il libro e afferrando il quaderno di Marinette, dando un’occhiata agli esercizi supplementari: «Ah. No. Quattro: storia dell’arte, Disegno, Letteratura ed Educazione civica.»  
«Non è vero! E comunque tu sei troppo bravo! E pensare che non sei venuto a scuola per parecchio tempo.»  
«Nathalie era un’insegnante severa. Parecchio severa.» spiegò Adrien, abbozzando un sorriso e cercando la pagina della teoria del primo esercizio: «E il suo programma di studi era da suicidio. Davvero. Oltretutto penso che abbia una laurea in economia, perché la maggior parte delle volte mi faceva studiare gestione aziendale, economia…» fece un gesto vago con la mano per aria: «Roba così. Però c’è da dire che mi sono sempre piaciuti: i numeri e il far quadrare tutto, intendo.»  
«Potresti studiare quella, no?»  
«Mh?»  
«Economia. Questa roba qua. All’università, intendo.»  
Adrien annuì, abbozzando un sorriso e facendo vagare lo sguardo sulle pagine davanti a sé, scuotendo poi il capo e voltandosi verso la ragazza: «Sei pronta, my lady?»  
«Alla matematica? Mai.»  
«Non sarà peggio che affrontare una persona akumatizzata. O uno di quei guerrieri di Coeur Noir.»  
  
  
Sarah alzò il cellulare, aspettando che l’obiettivo mettesse a fuoco e poi premette, scattando una foto alla chiesa del Sacré Coeur e sentendosi soddisfatta dello scatto che aveva appena fatto: «E’ un bel posto! Mi piace!» mormorò Mikko, facendo capolino e osservando la piazza di Louis Michel: le scalinate bianche risaltavano nel verde del prato, mentre dalla cima del suo colle, la chiesa dominava il tutto: «Comunque sei rimasta ossessionata da questo posto.»  
«Mi ha…» Sarah si fermò, sistemandosi meglio la tracolla della borsa sulla spalla e iniziando la salita verso l’edificio candido: «…incantata.» dichiarò la ragazza, sorridendo alla vista di una bambina che, con i genitori, era seduta su un plaid steso sull’erba e giocava tutta felice con le bambole; raggiunse la terrazza poco più in alto rispetto all’entrata della piazza e si voltò, osservando il panorama di Parigi da lì: da un lato gli edifici della città, dall’altro la struttura che l’aveva ossessionata dalla sera prima.  
Si appoggiò alla balaustra di pietra e rimase a osservare le persone che affollavano la parte sottostante: «Sarah?» mormorò una voce maschile che lei conosceva molto bene: si voltò, incontrando lo sguardo allegro di Rafael: «Che fai qua?» le domandò, raggiungendola e sorridendole caloroso.  
Ecco. Adesso era di nuovo il ragazzo avvicinabile e non quello freddo e intoccabile che aveva incontrato la volta prima.  
«Ah. Sono venuta a vedere la chiesa. Sono qui a Parigi da un po’ e non ho ancora fatto un po’ di turismo…» spiegò, indicando l’edificio candido e poi sistemandosi meglio la borsa: era quasi certa di aver sentito Mikko ridacchiare.  
No, era certa di aver sentito la kwami ridacchiare.  
«Potevi dirmelo, abito qui vicino e avrei potuto farti compagnia.»  
«Ho deciso all’ultimo.»   
Ovvero qualcosa tipo dodici/quindici ore fa?  
«Sei già stata alla chiesa?»  
Sarah scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche bionde che le incorniciavano il viso e portandosi poi una mano ai capelli, assicurandosi che il pettinino dell’Ape fosse ancora lì: che Miraculous fastidioso che era, doveva sempre stare attenta che non scivolasse via dai suoi capelli.  
«Allora ti faccio da guida, ok?»  
La ragazza annuì e Rafael le fece cenno di riprendere la salita verso la basilica: «Allora, vediamo se ricordo bene…» mormorò Rafael, aggrottando lo sguardo e studiando l’edificio: «Se non erro è stata costruita intorno alla fine del 1800. Gli anni 70-80, ora non ricordi preciso la data…»  
«Ah. Non importa.» mormorò Sarah, frugando nella borsa  e tirando fuori una guida tascabile di Parigi: «Ho questa. Ho pensato di prenderla per…» si fermò, roteando gli occhi: «…avere informazioni.»  
«Bella mossa. Allora, sperando che il mio inglese non sia come il francese di qualcuno…» dichiarò Rafael, prendendo il libretto e sfogliandolo velocemente, alla ricerca della pagina sul monumento.  
«Io parlo benissimo francese.»  
«Grammaticalmente non lo metto in dubbio, ti manca quel qualcosa che fa capire che sei straniera, però.» dichiarò il ragazzo, sorridendo orgoglioso: «La basilique du Sacré-Coeur è una basilica cattolica dedicata al Sacro Cuore; elevata al rango di Basilica minore da Papa Benedetto XV nel 1898. L’intero edificio è in pietra calcarea che ha la caratteristica di non trattenere polvere e smog, così dopo ogni pioggia il Sacré Coeur risulta ancora più splendente.»  
«Hai letto benissimo!»  
Rafael sorrise, voltando il libretto verso di lei e picchiettando l’indice su un trafiletto: «C’è il pezzo in francese, è stato facile.»  
«Questo è barare.»  
Un sorriso piegò le labbra del ragazzo, che riprese la marcia verso l’alto: «No. E’ solo usare tutti i mezzi a propria disposizione: e, comunque, se non c’era il pezzo in francese l’avrei tradotto tranquillamente: mia madre è una ricercatrice molecolare e da piccolo la seguivo sempre nei suoi spostamenti. Adesso è a New York, se non sbaglio, mentre io mi sono fermato qui in Francia: tecnicamente dovrei vivere con mio padre ma…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo divertito: «…lui è una specie di avventuriero e quindi è da qualche parte con tante piante, tanti animali striscianti e poca comodità.»  
«Una ricercatrice molecolare e un avventuriero?»  
«Già. Dovresti vedere come diventano diabetici quando sono insieme. Insopportabili.»  
«Secondo me devono essere carini.»  
«Forse dal tuo punto di vista, dal mio sono due che limonano troppo in una casa troppo piccola per tutti e tre.»  
  
  
Il bussare alla porta svegliò Adrien che, messosi a sedere nel letto, si osservò intorno: vestiti sparsi, libri sul tavolo…  
Si voltò, notando la ragazza addormentata nel suo letto e sorrise; si sarebbe chinato a baciare la parte di schiena lasciata scoperta dalle lenzuola, ma i colpi alla porta si fecero più insistenti e così sgusciò fuori dal letto, recuperando velocemente la sua biancheria intima e i suoi pantaloni, andando poi ad aprire. Suo padre lo studiò e Adrien si maledisse per non aver preso anche la maglietta: velocemente scivolò nello spazio aperto dell’uscio e lo richiuse dietro di sé: «Adesso capisco perché non sei venuto a salvarmi.»  
«Rendermi la tua vittima sacrificale perché non vuoi sopportare Willhelmina Hart non è salvarti, è suicidio.»  
«Non ti ho allevato così.»  
«Dai! Magari non è tanto malaccio, prova a uscirci insieme: magari scopri che è la donna della tua vita.»  
«C’è stata una sola donna nella mia vita: tua madre.» dichiarò Gabriel, fissandolo serio: «E devo dire che su questo punto mi assomigli: dimmi, figliolo, perché non provi a uscire con quella tua vecchia amica, Chloé Burgeois, magari scopri che è la donna della tua vita.»  
«Non si rubano le battute altrui. E comunque c’è una sola donna nella mia vita: Marinette.»  
«Anche tu hai rubato la mia.»  
«Che volevi?»  
«Sapere perché avevi abbandonato il tuo unico genitore in balia di quel mostro assetato di sangue.»  
«E’ stata così brutta?» sentenziò Adrien, poggiandosi contro la porta e incrociando le braccia al petto: «Andiamo, sei Papillon, colui che faceva tremare tutta Parigi con i suoi akuma.»  
«Ero a un passo dall’autoakumatizzarmi oggi.»  
«E’ possibile farlo?»  
«Non lo so. Ma ero vicino a scoprirlo.»  
«Adrien?» la voce sommessa di Marinette giunse dall’interno della camera: il ragazzo si voltò e poi portò nuovamente attenzione sul padre, mentre i rumori da dentro facevano capire che la ragazza si era alzata e lo stava cercando.  
«Va da lei.» commentò Gabriel, ignorando il sorriso imbarazzato del figlio e osservandolo mentre apriva velocemente la porta: «Adrien?»  
«Sì?»  
«Ti avviso fin da adesso: sorvolerò su questo tuo comportamento se, prima o poi, metterai un anello al dito di quella ragazza, altrimenti non pensare più di considerare questa casa come il tuo hotel per appuntamenti personale. Sono stato chiaro?»  
«Sì.»  
Adrien sgusciò dentro la stanza, chiudendo la porta alle spalle e addossandosi contro: Economia. Anello al dito.  
Sembrava che quel giorno tutti volessero dirgli qualcosa.  
«Adrien?» domandò Marinette, sbucando dal bagno e osservandolo, mentre lui rimaneva fermo dov’era: «Ero convinta che fossi andato a fare una delle tue docce. Sai il lato da modello…»  
«Ah. Ah. Divertente.»  
«Era buffo, vederti sparire in bagno nei momenti più assurdi come l’attacco di un nemico.»  
«Disse quella che veniva sempre a controllare che fossi intero. Speravi in una sbirciatina, my lady?»  
«Co-cosa? N-no! Ce-certo che no!»  
«Quanto stiamo balbettando…»  
«Smettila.»  
«Come la signora comanda.»  
Marinette inclinò la testa, mentre alcune ciocche more scivolavano sulle spalle lasciate nude dalla sua maglietta – a quanto pareva doveva dire addio a un altro capo d’abbigliamento –, e lo studiò attentamente: «Va tutto bene?»  
«Sì, direi di sì.»  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Certamente, my lady. Va tutto purffettamente bene!»  
  
  
Willhelmina buttò giù il bicchiere di vino in un sorso solo, osservando il riflesso nello specchio davanti a lei: Gabriel Agreste.   
Odiava il modo in cui la trattava, come se si sentisse superiore a lei.  
Come se lui fosse il migliore.  
Ma lui non era niente.  
Lui era solo una misera creatura senza niente.  
Oh, quanto le sarebbe piaciuto vederlo strisciare e implorarle pietà.  
Sorrise, versandosi un nuovo calice di vino e bevendolo tutto d’un fiato.  
Già, sarebbe stato magnifico.


	14. Capitolo 13

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 3.066 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Salve persone! Eccomi qua con un nuovo capitolo! E, come sempre, un po' di chiacchiere random, giusto per farvi attendere le nuove avventure...  
Allora, partiamo subito con quello che dice Tikki e che segue il ragionamento donna = essere che da la vita = creazione. Fine. Un ragionamento molto lineare, no?  
Stranamente non ci sono posti da linkarvi; però devo dire che ho deciso di svelarvi la vera identità di Coeur Noir...  
Ci ho pensato e ho deciso di dirvelo: Coeur Noir è...*rullo di tamburi* Cersei Lannister!  
Bene, ora vorrete uccidermi, vero? Scherzi a parte, ho fatto questo ragionamento pensando al fatto che...beh, ogni volta che la cara Coeur entra in scena, ha un bicchiere di vino in mano. Vino rosso, fra l'altro.  
E con questa scemata vi lascio al capitolo, dicendovi come sempre: Grazie! Grazie dei commenti, del fatto che leggete la mia storia, che la inserite in una delle liste e...  
Niente. Grazie! Grazie davvero!

 

  
Tikki ridacchiò, scuotendo il capino rosso e attirando l’attenzione della ragazza seduta alla scrivania che, con un asciugamano a mo’ di turbante in testa, stava dando un ultimo sguardo ai compiti: «Cosa hai?» domandò Marinette, incuriosita dall’allegria della kwami.  
«Stavo ripensando a Plagg.» dichiarò la piccolina con il sorriso sulle labbra: «Sinceramente non lo invidio: ha sempre a che fare con prescelti…» si fermò, ridacchiando divertita: «…beh, con prescelti in fasi critiche della loro vita.»  
«Tu hai mai avuto Ladybug maschi?»  
«Qualcuno c’è stato.» dichiarò prontamente la kwami, annuendo con la testa: «Ma in numero molto minore a quelli che ha avuto Plagg.»  
«E come mai?»  
«Penso sia dovuto al fatto che il Miraculous della Coccinella è quello della Creazione.» spiegò Tikki, sistemandosi sopra un libro e osservando la ragazza: «Le donne hanno già il potere della creazione: sono loro che portano in grembo una nuova vita e la fanno nascere. Penso sia per questo che, molto spesso, coloro che portano il mio Miraculous sono fanciulle.»  
«Mentre i prescelti di Plagg?»  
«Beh. La distruzione è insita sia nell’uomo che nella donna, no?»  
«Capito.» dichiarò la ragazza, carezzando il musetto di Tikki e sorridendo: «Devi averci pensato tanto, vero?»  
«Ho avuto parecchio tempo per farlo, se è quello che intendi. E comunque è solo una mia teoria, Marinette.» mormorò la kwami sorridendo: «Come minimo il vero motivo è che i vari Guardiani hanno scelto a casaccio i possessori di Miraculous.»  
«Beh, in fondo hai più di 5000 anni e Plagg non mi sembra un marito molto presente.»  
«Oh, ti prego. Non dare retta alle parole di quello lì!»  
  
  
Plagg aprì gli occhietti, osservando la stanza illuminata dalla luce azzurrina dello schermo del pc: si alzò e si passò le zampette sul muso, studiando il giovane seduto alla scrivania: «Cosa stai facendo?» domandò, sbadigliando rumorosamente e raggiungendolo, notando solo allora il quaderno che Adrien aveva davanti.  
«Non riuscivo a dormire…» mormorò il ragazzo, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e appuntando qualcosa: incuriosito Plagg volò sopra il foglio, studiando quello che era stato scritto, e poi posò gli occhietti verdi sul volto dell’umano: «Vuoi una spiegazione, vero?» domandò Adrien, annotando un altro punto e abbozzando un sorriso di fronte allo sguardo del kwami.  
«Sì, mi piacerebbe.»  
Il biondo sospirò, stravaccandosi sulla sedia e osservando il sito che aveva aperto: «Ho iniziato a ripensare ad alcune cose di oggi…»  
«A quello che ti ha detto Marinette?»  
«Sì. Mi piace lavorare con i numeri; poi quando ho aiutato mio padre con il preventivo mi è venuto così facile pensare a tutto…» si fermò, muovendo il mouse senza un preciso scopo: «Perché non seguire questa strada? Perché non provare se questo è veramente il mio cammino?»  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
Adrien abbozzò un sorriso, muovendo il mouse e chiudendo la finestra di navigazione, fissando lo sfondo dello schermo: quando aveva quattordici anni su quel pc capeggiava solo la foto di sua madre diciassettenne, adesso invece le immagini erano due.  
Le due donne più importanti della sua vita.  
«L’unica cosa di cui sono sicuro è Marinette e di quello che provo per lei.» dichiarò risoluto, sorridendo al kwami: «E lo so benissimo che mi trovi sdolcinato, melenso e vomitevole quando faccio così.»  
Plagg sospirò, volando sopra il monitor e studiando il ragazzo: «Sia chiaro, se me lo domanderanno io negherò ogni cosa che dirò da adesso in poi, ok?»  
«Ok.»  
«Quando ti ho conosciuto eri un ragazzino che non era mai riuscito a scappare dalla prigione che era questa casa: ti ho visto crescere e diventare il giovane uomo che sei ora e, in gran parte, lo devi anche al fatto che Marinette è al tuo fianco. Vi completate a vicenda e vi sostenete, quindi non sarai mai sdolcinato e vomitevole quando parli di lei: sono i tuoi sentimenti e non c’è mai niente di sbagliato in questo.»  
«Anche se un vecchio brontolone non fa altro che borbottare?»  
«Ehi, ragazzino, non sono vecchio.»  
«Ma brontolone sì.»  
Adrien sorrise, allungando una mano e accarezzando la testolina del kwami sentendolo sbuffare: «Se sono come sono adesso, lo devo anche a te, Plagg. Mi hai aiutato a cambiare, amico.»  
«E’ finito il momento in cui esterniamo i nostri sentimenti? Non mi sento a mio agio a fare questi discorsi…»  
«Ok, ok.» dichiarò il ragazzo, alzando il quaderno e mostrandogli il progetto alla luce dello schermo: «Che ne dici? Dammi un tuo parere, brontolone.»  
«Se sei sicuro delle tue scelte, direi che potrebbe andare.» dichiarò Plagg, studiando assorto lo schema: «Però ti conviene giocare bene le tue carte o ti ritroverò legato sul fondo della Senna.»  
  
  
Wei sbadigliò, alzando lo sguardo e osservando il numero civico dell’edificio e poi il foglietto che Fu gli aveva messo in mano il giorno prima, dicendogli di presentarsi in quel posto la mattina successiva – possibilmente presto – e di dire che l’aveva mandato lui.  
«Entriamo?» propose Wayzz, dandogli un colpetto sul collo e poi nascondendosi nel cappuccio della felpa, mentre il ragazzo avanzava e si guardava intorno: scatoloni. Tanti scatoloni. Pile di scatole ovunque.  
«Buongiorno.» mormorò Wei, sentendo alcuni rumori provenire da dietro una piramide di scatole e un uomo anziano – forse coetaneo del maestro Fu – fece capolino da dietro la costruzione: «Saluve. Cioè, salve!»  
«Chi sei?» sentenziò l’anziano, togliendosi gli occhiali e pulendoli con un fazzoletto che aveva visto giorni migliori.  
«Oh. Ehm. Mi manda il signor Fu.»  
Il vecchietto inforcò nuovamente la montatura e Wei notò che le lenti era due fondi di bottiglia: «Fu. Oh! Quel maledetto cinese con la puzza di fritto! Finalmente mi manda qualcuno!» sbottò l’uomo, saltandogli attorno: «Quanto diamine sei alto, ragazzo?»  
«Un metro e ottanta.» mormorò Wei, incerto sul francese mentre il nonnetto continuava a ispezionarlo commentando i suoi muscoli e la sua stazza.  
«Bene, bene. Gliel’avevo detto che non volevo un mingherlino, a quel cinese con la puzza di fritto. Voi cinesi siete tutti grissini che si reggono a malapena in piedi. Sei cinese, vero?»  
«S-sì.»  
«Io mi chiamo Mercier e…» si fermò, allargando le braccia e mostrando orgoglioso il proprio posto: «Benvenuto al punto di stockaggio di tutte le scuole superiori di Parigi! Noi forniamo loro risme, carta igienica, fazzolettini…» sorrise orgoglioso, voltandosi e indicandogli le scatole: «Tutta la carta di Parigi è qui!»  
  
  
Adrien sbadigliò, facendo scorrere le dita sul tablet e digitando alcune parole: si era svegliato presto quella mattina – o meglio, non era mai andato a dormire –, riportando sull’apparecchio il suo piano – ancora senza nome – e adesso lo stava analizzando e appuntando alcune cose qua e là.  
Era stupido, lo sapeva, fare un piano così dettagliato e a lungo termine sulla sua vita, soprattutto se si considerava che lui non pensava mai a quello che poteva succedere: si gettava a capofitto e via.  
«Ehi bro!» la voce di Nino attirò l’attenzione del biondo, che alzò lo sguardo dall’apparecchio e sorrise alla vista dell’amico: «Strano vederti a scuola così presto!» dichiarò il ragazzo di colore, sedendosi anche lui sulla panchina e facendo vagare lo sguardo sul piazzale dell’entrata: c’era pochissima gente che ciondolava sulle panchine e attendeva l’orario di entrare.  
Per il momento.  
«E’ strano anche per te, amico.» sentenziò Adrien, tornando a studiare il suo lavoro e cancellando un punto.  
«Cos’è?»  
«Una lunga storia.»  
«Mi piacciono le lunghe storie.» dichiarò Nino, allungando il collo e leggendo tutto: «Bro, devi dirmi qualcosa?»  
«Beh, per farla breve mio padre qualche tempo fa mi ha chiesto che avevo in mente di fare della mia vita…»  
«Tuo padre? L’uomo che ti ha programmato quante volte dovevi andare al cesso?»  
«Ero convinto che avesse già dei piani per me.»  
«Pure io, bro! Ma cavolo potevi dirmelo! Ti avrei dato una mano!»  
«L’unica che lo sa è Marinette.»  
«Ovviamente.»  
«Comunque ho pensato e ideato e…» si fermò, indicando il tablet: «…questo si può dire che è il risultato.»  
Nino annuì, massaggiandosi il mento e lesse nuovamente il piano dell’amico: «Si vede che sei figlio di tuo padre, eh. Io non avrei pensato di fare una cosa così…così….così dettagliata. Ma mi piace. Bel lavoro, bro!»  
  
  
Coeur Noir osservò la cameriera che, frettolosamente e intimorita dalla sua presenza, stava sistemando la sua stanza: era giovane, molto giovane, poteva aver al massimo una ventina d’anni e aveva un viso grazioso con un corpo nella norma.  
Una ragazza normale.  
Com’era stata lei, tanto tempo addietro.  
«Quanti anni hai?» domandò, allungandosi sul divano e prendendo il bicchiere di vino rosso che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo da caffè: «Venti? Ventuno?»  
«Venti, signora.» mormorò la ragazza, finendo di sistemare il letto e sorridendole impacciata.  
«Oh. Studi ancora?»  
«Sì. Architettura.»  
«Interessante materia.» dichiarò Coeur, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra e buttando giù il liquido in un unico sorso: «Sogni. Un tempo ne avevo anch’io.»  
«Mia nonna dice che non si è mai troppo vecchi per sognare.»  
«Tua nonna è una persona saggia.» dichiarò la donna, poggiando il bicchiere e osservando alcune gocce di liquido scivolare lungo la parete trasparente: «Ma i miei sogni ormai non possono più realizzarsi. Vedi, tempo fa ero un’idealista che voleva il bene nel mondo, volevo fare qualcosa e feci una scelta: sarei diventata qualcuno, avrei fatto la differenza. Questo pensavo…» mormorò, alzandosi e avvicinandosi alle grandi vetrate: «…nessuno mi aveva detto quale prezzo avrei pagato.»  
«Quindi si è pentita di quella scelta?»  
«Ogni giorno di questa dannata vita.» dichiarò Coeur Noir, voltandosi verso la ragazza e sorridendole, facendo vagare lo sguardo sullo specchio dietro l’altra e sospirando al suo riflesso: «Puoi andare adesso.»  
La cameriera sorrise, salutandola allegramente e, dopo aver raccolto la roba delle pulizie, uscì velocemente dalla stanza: «Solo i Portatori.» dichiarò Coeur Noir, appena fu sola: «Non puoi toccare nessun’altro.»  
Abbiamo ancora il cuore tenero, eh.  
Sei ancora la persona di cui parlavi.  
«No, non lo sono più. Se lo fossi…»  
Non fai tutto questo per te.  
«Sì, invece.»  
Un giorno cadrai totalmente in mano mia, ricordatelo.  
«Non lo sono già? Vuoi dirmi che sono ancora padrona della mia vita?» Il riflesso sorrise lascivamente, prima di svanire per un attimo: Coeur si avventò contro il suppellettile, picchiandoci contro il pugno e ringhiando: «Sono libera quindi? Dimmelo! Dimmelo!»  
  
  
«Come mai siamo venute qua?» domandò Tikki, facendo capolino dalla borsa e osservando la ragazza che apriva la pesante porta della biblioteca della scuola.  
«Compiti.» dichiarò Marinette, indicando con un cenno del capo i libri che teneva in mano: «E dato che qualcuno è stato portato via da Nino per una rimpatriata con Max e Kim, io posso studiare.»  
«Adrien è impegnativo, vero?»  
«Ultimamente sì.» dichiarò la ragazza con il sorriso sulle labbra, entrando poi nella biblioteca e osservando i grandi tavoli già parzialmente occupati: a quanto pare non era stata l’unica ad avere idea di andare a studiare lì, una volta finite le lezioni; allungò il collo, adocchiando Sarah in disparte con una pila di libri davanti a sé e un dizionario aperto di fianco.  
Ottimo.  
Fece per muoversi verso l’amica, quando un braccio muscoloso le si parò davanti e, una volta che ebbe risalito la massa muscolare, trovò il volto sorridente di Rafael che la fissava: «Salve, Marinette.»  
«Ciao…»  
«Possiamo parlare?»  
  
  
Sarah sbadigliò, massaggiandosi il volto come se così potesse scacciare la botta di sonno che l’era presa e alzò la testa, trovandosi a osservare la scena di Marinette trascinata in una fila di scaffali da…  
Da Rafael?  
Abbandonò il suo posto, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile e, attenta a non farsi scoprire, raggiunse il punto in cui i due erano spariti: «Sai, mi sei interessata dalla prima volta che ti ho visto…» dichiarò la voce di Rafael, mentre l’americana provava a sporgersi nel corridoio creato dalle due scaffalature e osservò il modello fin troppo vicino all’altra ragazza.  
A Rafael piace Marinette?  
Ma Marinette sta con Adrien.  
«Così carina. Dolce. Indifesa.» mormorò il ragazzo, avvicinandosi maggiormente a Marinette, mentre quest’ultima stava cercando di diventare disperatamente un tutt’uno con gli scaffali dietro di lei: «Mi stavo domandando se non potessi…»  
Che faccio?  
«Sto con Adrien…» balbettò Marinette, mentre si guardava intorno e sembrava cercare un modo di sfuggire a quell’attenzione non richiesta; Rafael ridacchiò e si chinò maggiormente, bisbigliando qualcosa alla mora a voce così bassa che Sarah non capì niente ma, di sicuro, fu qualcosa che fece arrabbiare la ragazza dato che, poco dopo, la vide rifilare una ginocchiata in una certa zona del modello.  
Sarah lo osservò stupita andare giù come una pera cotta: «Prova anche solo a ripetere un’altra volta qualcosa del genere e ti assicuro che ti farò molto, ma molto, più male.» dichiarò Marinette sicura come mai l’americana l’aveva vista in quei pochi giorni di conoscenza.  
Uao. Sembra Ladybug in questo momento.  
Continuò a osservare la scena, vedendo la ragazza chinarsi all’altezza della sua vittima e mormorargli qualcos’altro, prima di voltarsi e andarsene stizzita.  
Uao.  
E chi l’avrebbe mai pensato che Marinette fosse così?  
Sarah la seguì con lo sguardo, mentre usciva dalla biblioteca borbottando da sola; sentì un rumore alle sue spalle e si voltò, osservando Rafael rialzarsi e tenersi dolorante una mano al cavallo dei pantaloni: «Sarah…» mormorò il ragazzo, mentre lei scuoteva il capo e se ne andava via.  
Ecco.  
Brava, Sarah.  
Arrivò al tavolino, recuperando velocemente le sue cose e posando i libri che aveva preso dagli scaffali sul carrello dei libri consultati, raggiungendo velocemente la porta e correndo verso l’uscita della scuola.  
Esiste solo la missione, Sarah.  
Non c’è nient’altro.  
  
  
«Quel…quel…» Marinette gettò la giacca sul divano di casa, scuotendo il capo e pestando stizzita un piede per terra: «Ma ti rendi conto di quello che mi ha detto?»  
«Che praticamente sei una poco di buono che si diverte a zampettare da Adrien e Chat?»  
«Zampettare? Tikki, stai passando decisamente troppo tempo con Adrien.» sbuffò Marinette, scuotendo il capo e andando nella zona cucina, recuperando una manciata di biscotti: «Quel…quel…»  
«Comunque sono così orgogliosa di te, Marinette!»  
«Perché sei orgogliosa di lei, Tikki?» domandò la voce di Adrien, attirando l’attenzione delle due verso la porta, che era stata lasciata aperta da Marinette: «My lady, te l’hanno mai detto che questa dovrebbe venire chiusa, una volta entrati in casa?»  
La ragazza bofonchiò qualcosa, addentando un biscotto e voltando lo sguardo di lato: «Cosa c’è?» domandò il biondo, guardandola e poi cercando aiuto nella kwami: «Marinette?»  
«Niente.»  
«Non direi.»  
«Se dico che non c’è niente, non c’è niente.»  
«Oh. Certo. Questo è proprio un comportamento da non c’è niente. Davvero.» affermò Adrien, avanzando nella casa e appoggiandosi al tavolo della cucina, incrociando le braccia mentre la ragazza sbuffava: «Adesso, vorresti dirmi cosa è successo. Chloe ti ha detto qualcosa?» buttò lì, scontrandosi con il mutismo della compagna: «Marinette, parla. Se non dici nulla, io non posso aiutarti.»  
«Oh! Adrien avresti dovuto vederla!» esclamò Tikki, voltando fra i due, incapace di trattenersi ancora: «Quel tipo ci stava provando con lei…»  
«Aspetta. Quale tipo ci stava provando con lei? Marinette!»  
«Ehi, non guardare me!»  
«E poi le ha detto che ti tradiva e che anche lui era disponibile.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Adrien, calmati!»  
«E allora Marinette gli ha assestato una ginocchiata…» la kwami si fermò, tossendo imbarazzata e indicando con lo sguardo una certa parte del corpo del ragazzo: «…beh, sai dove fa più male.»  
«Cosa hai fatto tu?» esclamò il ragazzo, mentre Plagg usciva dal suo nascondiglio, battendo le zampette una contro l’altra e attirando l’attenzione del biondo: «Cosa applaudi?» sbottò Adrien, fissando alternativamente i due kwami e la ragazza: «Ok, adesso ci sediamo e mi spieghi tutto.»  
  
  
«Vai a fidarti di quelle che sembrano topolini indifesi.» sbottò Rafael, mettendosi in posizione fetale nel letto e ignorando lo sguardo divertito di Flaffy: «Mai più mai poi.»  
«Se evitavi di provarci forse…»  
«Andiamo! L’ho vista con Chat Noir.» sbottò il moro, sospirando: «Forse le piacciono i biondi.»  
«E se ci fosse altro?»  
«Eh? Flaffy cosa…»  
Il suono del campanello lo interruppe; con uno sforzo si alzò dal letto e raggiunse la porta dell’appartamento: «Chi è?» domandò, aprendo l’uscio e trovandosi davanti il suo rivale: Adrien Agreste lo fissava poggiato contro il muro opposto, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans e un sorriso divertito.  
«Ci ha già pensato la tua fidanzata.»  
«Lo so.»  
«Ma come? Non fai nulla?»  
«Penso che Marinette abbia già fatto abbastanza.» dichiarò il biondo, scostandosi dal muro e facendo un passo verso l’altro con il sorriso sulle labbra: «Ma provaci di nuovo e una ginocchiata nei gioielli ti sembrerà un lusso.»  
  
  
Sarah si poggiò alla balaustra di pietra, osservando il panorama di Parigi e ignorando la chiesa alle sue spalle: «Va tutto bene, Sarah?» domandò Mikko, studiandola dalla tasca della giacca.  
«Certo.»  
«Sai, non si direbbe…»  
«Sono preoccupata per Coeur Noir.»  
«Solo per quello?»  
«Certo. Per cos’altro dovrei preoccuparmi?»  
Mikko aprì la bocca, richiudendola subito quanto sentì un urlo provenire dal basso della piazza: Sarah si sporse e osservò uno dei guerrieri della nemica apparire dal nulla in una voluta di fumo: «Parli del diavolo…» commentò, correndo via dalla zona e andando a cercare un punto nascosto in cui trasformarsi.  
  
  
«Gran bella giornata.» bofonchiò Chat, usando il bastone per salire su un tetto e aspettando che la ragazza in rosso facesse lo stesso: «Uno ci prova con la mia ragazza, adesso guerrieri neri fumosi…»  
«Ti lamenti tu?» domandò Ladybug, atterrando al suo fianco e fissandolo stranita.  
«Ehi, mi hai tolto il mio diritto di battermi per il tuo onore. Sono offeso.»  
«Dovresti essere orgoglioso che sappia difendermi da sola!»  
Chat sorrise, facendole l’occhiolino e le carezzò la testa: «Brava la mia ragazza!» dichiarò, ricevendo in cambio un volto corrucciato e uno sbuffo poco convinto: «No, scusa. Quello ci prova con te e tieni il muso a me?»  
«Di chi credi sia la colpa se pensa che tradisca te con te?»  
«Più che altro come ha fatto a vedermi?»  
«Non lo so. Hai idee?»  
«Nessuna.» dichiarò Chat, piazzandosi le mani sui fianchi e osservando le scalinate che portavano al Sacre Coeur: «Andiamo, prima che ci buttiamo in battaglia, dimmi cosa devo fare per non farti tenere ancora quel muso.»  
Ladybug sospirò, scuotendo il capo corvino e avvicinandosi al ragazzo: gli passò le mani attorno alla vita e si strinse a lui: «Niente.» mormorò, alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi e baciandolo sulla guancia: «Basta che tu ci sia.»  
«Cosa facile da fare.» dichiarò baldanzoso l’eroe nero, sorridendole: «Adesso andiamo a fare la bua a un po’ di guerrieri fumosi con quelle brutte maschere?»  
«Come il mio gatto signore e padrone comanda.»  



	15. Capitolo 14

Titolo: Miraculous Heroes  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: azione, romantico, sovrannaturale  
Rating: NC13  
Avvertimenti: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount** : 2.750 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Salve a tutti! Penso di stare iniziando a viziarvi con questi aggiornamenti, ma la stesura della storia sta procedendo bene e, quindi, perché tenere i capitoli a prender polvere nel pc? Bene, bene. Che si può dire di questo capitolo? Non ho informazioni random da darvi - ultimamente non sto toccando posti d'interesse di Parigi. Strano ma vero - e...beh, l'unica cosa che posso dirvi è che è - o, almeno, spero che sia - ad alto tasso di dolcezza, quindi una bella iniezione di insulina per evitare il diabete ci vuole.  
Detto ciò, come sempre, vi ringrazio per i vostri commenti, per il fatto che leggete la mia storia e la inserite nelle vostre liste! Grazie anche a chi mi lascia la sua opinione su FB. Grazie, davvero, grazie!

 

  
Bee saltò, evitando l’affondo di spada del guerriero nero e atterrò su uno degli alberi che circondavano la scalinata; inspirò profondamente, allungando davanti a sé le braccia: i bracciali che teneva a entrambi i polsi rifletterono la luce del sole, mentre lei prendeva la mira e lanciava i pungiglioni contro il nemico che, ruotando la spada, neutralizzò.  
«Serve una mano?» domandò la voce di Ladybug, mentre l’eroina rossa atterrava sulla balaustra di pietra assieme a Chat Noir: «Bee, se volevi fare un po’ di turismo potevi contattarci.»  
«Non ho il vostro numero.» dichiarò la ragazza in giallo, sorridendo alla vista dei due, alzando poi il braccio sinistro e azionando lo schermo che conteneva: «Dovremmo rimediare.»  
Ladybug sorrise, alzando lo yo-yo: «Te lo passo via wi-fi?»  
«Signore…» s’intromise Chat, tenendo il bastone sulle spalle e guardando le due ragazze: «Vogliamo prima sistemare Mister Sorriso e poi pensare a scambiarci i numeri?» domandò, indicando il guerriero nero che, in posizione di guardia, stava attendendo un loro attacco.  
«Forse possiamo batterlo senza aver bisogno dei nostri poteri speciali.» dichiarò Bee, allungando nuovamente le braccia in avanti e prendendo la mira, rimanendo in attesa: «Ovviamente, se lo facciamo rimanere uno solo.»  
Chat sorrise, balzando nel prato davanti al guerriero e appoggiandosi al proprio bastone: «Allora, voi ragazzoni siete venuti qua per…» iniziò, studiando l’abbigliamento di questo: ricordava molto quello di alcuni guerrieri orientali che aveva visto in qualche action-movie, mentre la maschera dall’aria grottesca e l’espressione inquietante scolpita sopra sembrava fatta di…  
«Ehi. La maschera è di cristallo nero!» urlò, rivolto alle altre e tenendo d’occhio il rivale: «Inizio a capire perché il pennuto aveva detto di distruggerla l’altra volta.»  
«Quindi è a quella che dobbiamo puntare.» mormorò Ladybug, roteando lo yo-yo e mettendosi anche lei in posizione di attacco, pronta a balzare in aiuto del compagno: «Bee. Tienilo sotto tiro!»  
«Ok.»  
«Chat…»  
L’eroe nero assunse la classica posa da schermidore, impugnando il bastone come se fosse un fioretto: «Vediamo, scherma contro…» si fermò, inclinando il capo: «arte della spada cinese? Giapponese? Dai, mascherone, di dove sei?»  
Il guerriero, senza emettere un suono, alzò le braccia, pronto a calare un fendente che Chat parò, mettendo il proprio bastone in orizzontale e balzò indietro sorridendo: «Ah. Era un po’ che non duellavo a modo.» dichiarò, usando il piede sinistro come perno e caricando un affondo, iniziando così il duello.  
Bee non perse un movimento dei due, cercando di tenere sempre sotto mira la maschera del guerriero, mentre Ladybug balzava giù e si avvicinava roteando la sua arma: «Chat, se lo tieni fermo un attimo…»  
Il felino sbuffò, evitando l’ennesimo affondo e guardando la ragazza: «Aspetta, glielo chiedo gentilmente: senti, mascherone, la mia amata deve purificarti…» saltò, evitando la carica del guerriero e, usando la sua testa come punto di appoggio, si dette lo slancio e roteò in aria: «…potresti stare fermo lì?» domandò, atterrando e inchinandosi con fare cavalleresco.  
Bee scosse il capo, lanciando un pungiglione e colpendo il nemico al centro della fronte, creando una frattura che si allungò lungo il setto nasale e raggiunse velocemente il mento: «Ladybug! Adesso!» urlò la ragazza, mentre l’eroina in rosso corse verso il nemico e, usando il potere purificante dello yo-yo, lo sconfisse.  
«Interessante. Se non diventano il mascherone pompato possiamo batterli tranquillamente.» dichiarò Chat, osservando la compagna che richiudeva lo yo-yo e gli sorrideva: «Non ho neanche usato il mio potere.»  
«Povero, mon minou.» ridacchiò la ragazza, allungando una mano e carezzandolo fra le orecchie feline: «Non ha potuto usare il suo cataclima.»  
Chat sorrise, afferrandola per i fianchi e tirandola verso di sé: «Posso sempre usare un altro cataclisma, my lady.» dichiarò sfrontato, facendole l’occhiolino e ridacchiando quando la vide diventare di una tonalità molto simile a quella della maschera e della tuta.  
Bee planò poco vicino, ripiegando con cura le ali: «Ma siete…» iniziò, indicandoli alternativamente: «Cioè, so che lavorate da tanto tempo assieme, mi chiedevo se…beh, se state insieme.»  
Chat sospirò, scuotendo il capo: «Per lungo tempo, questa donna crudele, mi respingeva sempre in malo modo.» iniziò con fare teatrale mentre, dietro di lui, la ragazza sbuffava e iniziava a fargli il verso: «Ogni volta che c’incontravamo, io la trattavo come una regina e lei invece mi sfruttava per sconfiggere i nemici…»  
«Ma non è vero!»  
«Poi un giorno, però, notò tutto il mio fascino e…» Chat si fermò, raggiungendo la ragazza dietro di lui con una piroetta: «…adesso è completamente schiava di me.»  
«Io ti sfruttavo? E’ questa l’opinione che avevi di me?»  
«My lady, stavo solo teatralizzando un po’.»  
«Tu…»  
«Scusate.» mormorò Bee, interrompendo i due e mostrando il bracciale al polso sinistro: «Ci scambiamo i numeri?»  
  
  
«A quanto pare siamo arrivati tardi.» commentò Peacock, dando una manata sulle spalle di Tortoise e osservando il trio di eroi: «Beh, meglio per noi.»  
«Meglio per noi?»  
«Sì.» dichiarò Peacock, abbozzando un sorriso e incrociando le braccia: «Combattere significa fare fatica, prenderle. Sinceramente vorrei evitare tutto questo.»  
«E allora perché sei diventato un eroe, Peacock?»  
  
  
Adrien si allungò, osservando il display della metrò: «Dieci minuti.» commentò, notando il tempo d’attesa e poi posando lo sguardo sulla ragazza che, voltata dall’altra parte, sembrava tenergli il muso: «Certo siamo stati stupidi: potevamo rimanere trasformati e raggiungere casa in quel modo.»  
Silenzio.  
«Marinette?»  
Silenzio.  
Adrien si portò una mano alla nuca, sospirando in modo plateale: «Marinette, vuoi tenermi il muso ancora per tanto?» le domandò, afferrando una ciocca di capelli mori e tirandola leggermente: «Ti ho già detto che stavo scherzando. Non dicevo…»  
La ragazza scostò la mano di lui, voltandosi e sorridendogli zuccherosa: «Ma io non ti sto tenendo il muso, ti sto ignorando.» dichiarò, voltandosi di nuovo dall’altro lato.  
«Vai così, campione!» sentenziò Plagg, facendo capolino dall’interno del giubbotto e addentando il pezzo di formaggio che aveva con sé: «Dovresti scrivere un libro: come offendere una signora in poche e semplici parole. Sarebbe un successo.»  
«Plagg, continua a mangiare.» borbottò Adrien, spingendo dentro il kwami con l’indice della mano: «Marinette, davvero, non ho pensato tanto a quello che dicevo. Lo sai come sono, no?»  
«Vero. Come sempre: non pensi a quello che dici e tutto è un gioco, soprattutto io. Giusto.» dichiarò la ragazza, abbozzando una smorfia e voltandosi verso di lui: «Fai finta di niente, ok?»  
«Oh, andiamo! Marinette!»  
«E’ tutto ok. Davvero! Hai anche ragione, visto il modo in cui ti trattavo quando ero Ladybug. Lascia perdere, ok?»  
«Marinette…»  
La metrò arrivò e Marinette si mise davanti le porte automatiche, in attesa che gli altri passeggeri scendessero, poi entrò e si appoggiò a uno dei sostegni in metallo; sbuffando, Adrien la imitò, dando un’occhiata alle fermate che li separavano da quella vicino casa della ragazza.  
Lesse un nome fra le varie stazioni.  
Quasi come un segno del destino.  
Rimase immobile, mentre il mezzo partiva: cinque fermate lo dividevano da quel fatidico nome.  
Doveva prendere una decisione.  
Che decisione vuoi prendere? L’hai già fatto.  
Vuoi usare quella cosa come modo per farti perdonare, però?  
No. Non era per farsi perdonare.  
Era per dimostrare quanto lei fosse importante.  
Spostò l’attenzione su Marinette, trovandola voltata di lato che fissava il proprio riflesso: poteva farlo? Era tutto così improvvisato, così avventato…  
Beh, io sono sempre avventato.  
Marinette me lo dice sempre.  
Buttati, Adrien.  
Segui il momento.  
Ok. Sì, l’avrebbe fatto.  
Poteva farcela.  
La voce registrata annunciò l’arrivo a una fermata precedente quella incriminata: oh, fantastico. Solo tre fermate.  
Sarebbe morto nell’attesa.  
In silenzio osservò la gente che scendeva e altri nuovi passeggeri che salivano, prima che la metrò ripartisse.  
Due fermate.  
Stesso scenario.  
Una fermata.  
Uguale come alle precedenti.  
Ok. E’ la prossima.  
La voce annunciò il prossimo arrivo e lui si allungò, prendendo la mano di Marinette: «Scendiamo.» dichiarò, tirandola leggermente e sorridendo al suo sguardo confuso.  
  
  
Perché era diventato un eroe?  
Peacock balzò giù dal tetto, atterrando poco vicino casa sua: in verità non lo sapeva neppure lui.  
Un giorno aveva trovato la scatola contenente il Miraculous del Pavone in camera sua, l’aveva aperta ed era apparso Flaffy.  
Non aveva mai capito come il monile fosse arrivato a lui e per quale motivo.  
Parigi era in pace.   
Papillon era stato sconfitto.  
Perché fare di me un eroe?  
Per quale motivo avrei dovuto essere un eroe?  
  
  
«Si può sapere perché siamo qui?» domandò Marinette, non capendo quale pazzia fosse presa ad Adrien: all’improvviso era voluto scendere dalla metrò, portandola poi a spasso per una zona residenziale di Parigi e non capiva per quale motivo.  
«Ci siamo quasi.» dichiarò il ragazzo con il viso alzato per aria e un sorriso soddisfatto che gli stirava le labbra: «Perfetto! Eccolo lì!» dichiarò, tirandola leggermente più avanti e fermandosi in mezzo alla strada: «Bene. Ci siamo.»  
«Dove?»  
«My cara e smemorata lady…» iniziò Adrien, allargando le braccia e indicando l’intera zona attorno a loro: «Qui è dove ci siamo conosciuti.»  
«No. Ci siamo conosciuti a scuola, quando tu…»  
«Come Marinette e Adrien. Ma il nostro primo incontro è stato qui.» le spiegò il biondo, alzando l’indice verso il cielo: «Il giorno in cui abbiamo ricevuto i nostri Miraculous: io mi stavo esercitando con il mio bastone, quando una certa coccinella mi è praticamente piombata addosso…»  
«E’ vero.» mormorò la ragazza, sorridendo e portandosi le mani alle labbra: «Avevo lanciato lo yo-yo e mi sono ritrovata a volare, finché non ti sono finita addosso.» dichiarò, ridacchiando e scuotendo la testa: «Era la prima volta che lo usavo.»  
«Puoi finirmi addosso tutte le volte che vuoi.» dichiarò Adrien, prendendole le mani e portandosele alle labbra, baciando riverente le dita: «E usarmi o sfruttarmi. Esisto per essere al tuo servizio, my lady.»  
«Adrien, io…»  
«Comunque non ti ho portato qui per farti scusare del tuo pessimo carattere.» dichiarò, allungandosi e baciandola velocemente: «A dir la verità, volevo farti questo discorso un po’ più in qua, quando sarei stato veramente sicuro di tutto ma…beh, la mia lady ha bisogno di essere rassicurata ed io non sono mai stato sicuro di qualcosa come di questo.»  
«E’ normale che non capisca niente?»  
«Sì, normale.» la rassicurò Adrien, tirandola a sé e passandole un braccio attorno alla vita, invitandola a raggiungere il marciapiede lì vicino: «Ti chiedo scusa, se non mi esprimerò bene e…beh, farà schifo il tutto ma non mi sono preparato.»  
«Vuoi lasciarmi?»  
«No.» sbuffò il biondo, scuotendo il capo: «Fammi parlare senza interrompere, ok?»  
«Ok.»  
Adrien annuì, osservando la ragazza in attesa e abbozzando un sorriso: «Fantastico. Non so come iniziare.»  
«Da una parte?»  
«Tu sai che io ho sempre creduto di prendere il posto di mio padre un giorno, no? Aveva sempre organizzato la mia vita e, quindi, credevo che lo avrebbe fatto anche con il mio futuro; quando ha detto che ero libero di fare quel che volevo, ho iniziato a pensare e la tua idea di studiare economia…» Adrien scosse il capo, sorridendo: «…per farla breve: voglio studiare economia per prendere il posto di mio padre un giorno.»  
«E’ fantastico, Adrien.»  
Il ragazzo le prese le mani, intrecciando le dita con quelle della ragazza: «Solo io non sono e non sarò mai uno stilista, come ha giustamente detto mio padre a me manca quel qualcosa per esserlo e…»  
«Mi stai forse chiedendo di diventare stilista del marchio Agreste?»  
«Esattamente. Amo quando mi leggi nel pensiero.»  
«Mi hai portato qui per chiedermi questo?» ridacchiò Marinette, scuotendo il capo corvino: «D’accordo. Sarò la stilista di punta della tua maison, quando ne prenderai le redini.»  
«Grazie.» dichiarò Adrien, sorridendole e stringendo maggiormente la presa sulle mani di lei: «Comunque ti ho portato qui per un altro motivo….» socchiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente e poi riaprendo le palpebre: «Io ti amo, Marinette. Mi sono innamorato di te quando eravamo ragazzini: ho amato il tuo coraggio e la tua forza fin dall’inizio; ho adorato la tua dolcezza, la tua timidezza e il tuo talento. Sei l’amore della vita, l'unica che potrei e voglio amare. Ti ho amata, ti amo e ti amerò per sempre. E so che siamo giovani, non abbiamo ancora finito le superiori ma sono sicuro di una cosa: io ti voglio nella mia vita ora e per sempre e…» si fermò, abbozzando un sorriso imbarazzato: «Marinette, vuoi sposarmi?»  
«No.»  
«Cosa?»  
Adrien la fissò, mentre si portava le mani alle labbra e sgranava gli occhi celesti: «Cioè: no, non ci credo. E’ ovvio che voglio sposarti. Oh, ma perché non penso mai! Riesco sempre a rovinare tutto.»   
«Marinette?»  
«Eh?»  
«Vuoi essere mia moglie?»  
Marinette respirò profondamente, allungando le mani e prendendogli il volto: «Sì.» bisbigliò, fissandolo negli occhi verdi e sorridendo: « Sei l’amore della mia vita, l’unico che potrei e voglio amare e ti ho amato, ti amo e ti amerò. Per sempre.» dichiarò, allungandosi e sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie.  
«Si sposano!» strillò Tikki, volando fuori dalla borsa e attirando su di sé l’attenzione dei due ragazzi: «Oh. Dobbiamo pensare alla cerimonia. E l’abito! E gli invitati! Il rinfresco!»  
«Tikki?» mormorò Marinette, allungando una mano verso la kwami che volava in modo sconclusionato.  
Plagg sbadigliò, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio e fluttuando davanti ai due: «Tranquilli. Fa sempre così. Ogni maledetta volta.» dichiarò, prendendo poi la kwami rossa per una zampa e trattenendola: «Lo sai, vero, che è presto? Vanno ancora a scuola!»  
«Non è mai presto per organizzare un matrimonio! Dovresti saperlo! Ti ricordi di quando eravamo a Roma prima di Cristo? Quanto tempo c’è voluto prima che si organizzasse tutto? Eh? Eh?»  
«Ma perché devi impazzire ogni santa volta? Perché?»  
«Dovremmo dirlo ai nostri genitori. Credo.» mormorò Marinette, osservando Plagg e Tikki discutere e non sapendo bene se interromperli o lasciarli continuare.  
«Mentre venivamo qui ho mandato un messaggio a mio padre.»  
«Ah.»  
«Non gli ho detto niente. Solo di andare alla panetteria dei tuoi.»  
«Adrien?»  
«Ehi, io ti ho chiesto di sposarmi, tu mi hai detto sì. Prima glielo diciamo e meglio è.»  
  
  
Wei osservò il maestro Fu, mentre riponeva alcuni rotoli dall’aria molto antica: «Maestro?» domandò, felice di poter usare la sua lingua natale con l’uomo: «Posso chiederle una cosa?»  
«Dimmi, Wei.»  
«Perché dobbiamo tenere nascoste le nostre identità?»  
«Come?»  
«Perché fra noi portatori non possiamo conoscerci?»  
Fu si voltò, osservandolo: «Perché questa domanda?» chiese, raggiungendo il tavolino a cui il ragazzo era seduto: «Comunque, non è che dovete tenere per forza nascoste le vostre identità, ma nella mia vita ho fatto parecchi sbagli e penso che fidarsi del prossimo…»  
«Io credo che fidarmi del prossimo, fidarmi degli altri guerrieri che lottano con me, sia molto meglio che non farlo.»  
«Ogni giorno mi dimostri che ho fatto una buona scelta, affidandoti il Miraculous della Tartaruga.» dichiarò Fu sorridendo: «Vuoi conoscere gli altri Portatori?»  
Wei annuì, sorridendo al ricordo delle parole di Volpina: «Anche a me non piacciono le bugie, in fondo.»  
  
  
Adrien aprì la porta della panetteria, osservando i tre al loro interno: i genitori di Marinette e suo padre non avevano mai avuto grandi occasioni per parlare e conoscersi; si erano incontrati poche volte e c’era sempre stato un certo imbarazzo fra le due parti.  
Come in quel momento.  
«Salve.» mormorò, spingendo dentro il negozio una recalcitrante Marinette e abbozzando un sorriso ai tre: «Come va?»  
«Oh Adrien!» lo salutò Sabine, sorridendogli affabile come sempre: «Tuo padre ha detto che gli hai chiesto di venire qua.»  
«Già…»  
«Forza, dirglielo.» bisbigliò fra i denti Marinette, dandogli un leggero con il gomito.  
«Hai accettato, ci sei dentro quanto me.» borbottò Adrien, ricambiando il colpo e sorridendo ai tre adulti: «Bella giornata, vero?»  
Tom guardò Sabine che, con un certo imbarazzo, cercò l’appoggiò di Gabriel: «Dovete dirci qualcosa?» domandò quest’ultimo, austero come lo era stato tanti anni addietro.  
«Beh, penso ci sia solo un modo per dirvelo.» sentenziò Adrien, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Marinette e attirandola a sé: «Ho chiesto a Marinette di sposarmi e lei ha accettato.»  
Silenzio.  
«Complimenti. Non so chi è più immobile: se loro o i golem di Notre Dame.» borbottò Marinette, notando l’immobilità innaturale dei tre adulti.  
«Pensavo la prendessero meglio…»  
Come riscossa da qualcosa, Sabine afferrò il marito per un braccio: «Tom…» mormorò, voltandosi verso il marito e, contemporaneamente, afferrando anche il polso di Gabriel: «La cerimonia. L’abito. Gli invitati. Il rinfresco!»  
«Ovviamente, la cerimonia verrà fatta nella nostra villa.» sentenziò Gabriel, riscossosi anche lui e annuendo quando Tom Dupain si offrì – o meglio s’impose – per la torta di nozze.  
«Secondo te come si calmano?» domandò Adrien, osservando i tre confabulare animatamente.  
«Non lo so. Però so una cosa.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Io non farò più vita con mia madre.»


End file.
